Sweetest Poison
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Taichi is the biggest man-whore of his school. He has dropped his old friends and is able to get any pretty face to sleep with him. So what's going to happen when he's dared to sleep with his ex best friend, Yamato? Slash/Yaoi/Taito. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE:**__ I'm back! I had decided to take a break from posting stories up here on fanfiction because I was starting to get overwhelmed with plot bunnies. :P In the mean time however, I hadn't really stopped writing. I have been working on this story for quite sometime and finally decided to post it up (thanks to MrGooseyMoose for reading this first chapter and giving me the confidence to post it up. :D )_

_Something to keep in mind with this story. Yes, I did say that there was going to be lemon for this story but it's going to be LATER! I personally believe in a relationship build in a story instead of having the couple have sex immediatley. What I mean is that I'd much rather see Tai and Matt sort of grow into their relationship than having them decide they like each other enough to have sex right away (That's why with "Reaching for the Moon" and "Patience" it took them forever to get together). Don't get me wrong, not all fics do this (and there are a few that are able to pull it off anyways), and I do like me some lemon. But if you were hoping for a quick Tai screwing around with Matt fic, then it'd probably be better to go find some other fic to take a look at. But if you're interested in how this whole thing is going to play out, read on my friend!_

**_NEW NOTE FROM__ PSYCHO 8-5-13:_**_This story is going to undergo a rewrite. It will be slow, and changes will not be HUGE...but I'm going to make it so that it will no longer have lemon and clean up my hiccups throughout the story. I'm hoping to knock down the rating from M to T...but just reading over some of the content in the chapters (swearing, sexual references, etc.), it might stay at M... *sigh* But thanks so much to those who have read/will read this story! I hope you enjoy it with its changes (which, I honestly think will be for the better)! :)_

_**WARNINGS:**_ _Language and gay bashing. I have nothing against being homosexual btw._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Digimon...I wish did! But I don't :'(_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

Everybody in Odaiba High knew that Taichi Yagami was _the_ biggest man-whore in the school. His usual routine consisted of basic flirting, which would then lead to more intimate touching, which would then obviously lead to sex, and end with him getting bored and simply running off to find a new girl to screw around with. That would leave a poor girl to spend the rest of her weekend with a broken heart and an endless river of tears. Then the next weekend, the cycle began all over. A question some students of Odaiba High wonder was: why the hell would girls go through all that, just to be abandoned in the end? Some girls held a history of insecurity and wanted to have the feeling that somebody wants them for at least one night. Other girls just wanted to have a good time and realized too late that it might have gone too far. But one of the biggest reasons for the girls in Odaiba High was because Taichi was "the hot soccer-star who knew how to give a girl a good time." It wasn't hard for Taichi to find girls who were willing and wanting to get laid by him in the school. He was considered the ideal jock and stud of his grade. A dashing smile, a flash of his muscles, and a charismatic personality was all that was needed to have girls fall head over heels for him. Some people wonder how this caring soccer-star became such a sex-hungry animal…and those people were mostly his old friends.

Taichi no longer hung out with his friends from the Jr. High. Ever since he started "screwing around with girls," they slowly started to drop him. The girls first, then the cautious doctor, and the computer whiz. It wasn't until Taichi had sex for the first time that his best friend, or rather _ex-_best friend now, the lone wolf of the group also dropped him completely. At first, it was difficult for the brunette to get over the loss of his friends, but gradually, he started finding new people. Now he hung with a crowd that, like Taichi, had no problem with the idea of casual sex.

In total, there were five of them: Taichi Yagami, Muga Bando, Chikao Uno, Ringo Nishimuraya, and Ryu Hamamoto. All of them had become close friends once they started playing on the same soccer team at the high school. Taichi, besides being the soccer-star, was the captain of the team and held the position of forward. Muga was the lead defender, Chikao was the team goalkeeper, Ringo was a midfielder and Ryu shared the same position as Taichi did, forward. The five of them were known as "The Fearsome Five" and it would sometimes seem that the rest of the team was useless when these five were at play. Because of their fandom, they easily could score any girl they wanted. They were hot, fit, and knew their way with girls, especially when a bed was involved. Only two of them had settled down with one particular girl (at least for the moment). Being surrounded mostly by horny young soccer starts, the girlfriends would feel awkward by the high testosterone leveled boys and so invited their own friends and soon the "official" girlfriends and their friends became a part of the Taichi Yagami friendship circle.

Yes, there was no doubt about it. Taichi and his little sex-hungry pack seemed totally invincible. They had girls, talent, and most importantly to them, power. All of the other kids in the other departments worshiped the ground they walked on. To have had sex with one of "The Fearsome Five" was like winning ten million dollars in the lottery. It didn't matter if they immediately dropped the girl they screwed around with once they got bored, and even the "permanent" girlfriends would also soon have replacements. Not one of them could be easily tamed, or in their language "whipped," because they felt that in at their age, they didn't have time for the stupid word known as "love."

Love…That was a word Taichi would _never _allow himself to go through again…_ever._

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Number twenty!" Taichi gloated as he pulled up a chair and sat down at the lunch table. The rest of the group stared at him wide-eyed. Taichi could hardly contain his prideful grin as he saw his other friends gawk at him. "Lauren Conlon. Probably one of the ugliest bitches I've ever been with…but she's a 36D and _damn,_ can that bitch move in bed!"

"Wow Boss! You are _so_ badass!" The tall muscular Chikao laughed and held up his hand to high-five the soccer-star captain. "I can't believe you _actually_ got that foreign exchange student to sex it up with you!" Taichi shrugged and continued grinning.

"What can I say, Chikao? I've got mad skills."

"More like, a big dick!" This comment came from behind Taichi. Two arms wrapped around the brunette and caused him to look back. A slender, big racked blonde stood peering down at him. Blue eyes twinkled with mischief and she smiled at him. Taichi smiled at his…well, he didn't know exactly what to call her. The two had never been an official couple; they merely would have sex with one another whenever they felt like it. There was no commitment on either part, and Taichi was completely fine with it. If she ran off to another boy to have sex, Taichi didn't mind. Just as long as he could go off with some other girl as well.

"Well, you like my 'big dick' Yuki, admit it," Taichi smirked. Yuki smiled down at him and kissed his head, causing Taichi to roll his eyes. Though Taichi didn't care for it, that didn't mean Yuki didn't want some commitment. For quite some time now, the blonde had tried convincing Taichi to start a real relationship between them. Taichi always refused however. It wasn't right. She wasn't the one.

"Hey guys, check it out," the black-haired soccer defender, Muga, motioned toward his right. Taichi looked and saw his ex-best friend, Yamato Ishida, walking down toward their area. He had his headphones in his ears and seemed distracted in his own thought. Blonde bangs covered the young boy's sapphire eyes as he had his gaze dropped toward the ground. Taichi flinched slightly when he caught himself staring at the blonde longer than he expected.

Yamato glanced over at Taichi's table and smiled at Kasumi, Muga's girlfriend. Taichi heard Yuki scoff as Kasumi smiled and waved to the aspiring band leader. Muga eye's narrowed slightly, but soon he smirked as a mischievous spark lit up in his hazel eyes. He stuck his foot out as Yamato came past their table. The blond tripped, but caught himself quickly. The table laughed at the incident, including a soft laugh from Taichi. Yamato looked back and pulled an ear bud out of his ear. Muga shrugged innocently. "Oops. Sorry Ishida."

"No problem," Yamato said coolly after he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing any misplacement. Taichi shifted uncomfortably as the blonde flicked his hair back and grinned at Muga. "I mean, we _all_ can't have the ability to control our huge feet." Muga shot up to punch Yamato's lights out, but his girlfriend grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him in time. Though he knew that sooner or later they'd break-up, Taichi admire the bond the couple shared with one another. Muga was a well-built "it's my way or the highway" type of guy and could easily beat the scrawny musician to a pulp. His girlfriend, who was outspoken, and a little slow, was his personal chill-pill. Together they balanced the other out.

Yamato rolled his eyes then turned his attention to Taichi. "Hi Taichi…" It was obvious the blonde was doing it to show he had no fear of Taichi _or _his pack but the soccer-star gave the other boy a slight nod and looked elsewhere, hoping that the cause of the discomfort would soon leave. With that, Yamato continued on his way. Taichi, as well as the other girls, watched him walk over to some of his band members and then walk out of the lunch room together. Taichi let out a sigh of relief as the other girls at the table looked at one another.

"_Ooh,_ he's suave!" Kasumi flushed and started to fan herself. "He's like…so charming. And he's got a pretty face for a boy!" Two other girls in the table, excluding Yuki, giggled in agreement.

"He's _soo_ hot too!" Akiko, Ryu's girlfriend, beamed. "I just want to spread some whipped cream on that sexy chest of his and lick it right off!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ren laughed at her friend's idea. "If I had some whipped cream and Ishida all to myself, I'd do a _lot_ more than put it on his chest…if you know what I mean!" The girls all giggled, which meant they all did know what Ren meant. "Mmm…just imagine that voice screaming your name!" Ren then decided it would be a good idea to mimic Yamato's voice. "_'Oh Ren! OH REN! DAMN BABY! GIVE ME MORE!'_ It'd be like heaven to hear that voice moan like that!"_ 'Yamato doesn't sound like that,' _Taichi thought to himself bitterly while the other boys groaned at their girlfriend's excitement.

"Oh please," Yuki also groaned. "He's all looks and no action. I mean, when was the last time anyone has seen him with a girl?"

"When was there a time he was _ever_ with a girl?" Ryu sniggered.

"I swear he's a fag," Muga grumbled bitterly.

"No, he's not," Taichi butt in. "I've known that kid for a while, and he's no sick fag." The word "fag" slid out of Taichi's mouth like acid.

"So what?" Ryu chuckled. "Things could have changed since you two '_broke-up.'_ Remember how fucking gay you guys acted with one another?"

"That's in the past, I'm over all the touchy-touchy shit with boys," Taichi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Blondie's a fag and deserves to burn in hell," Muga growled, more to himself it seemed, but that didn't stop from Taichi hearing it.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's _not._" Taichi and Muga stared hard at each other, neither of them looking away for the longest time. Yuki started to draw circles on Taichi's chest, and he leaned his head against her abdomen, trying to calm himself. Taichi had no idea _what _exactly Muga had against fags…he was like that ever since they became good friends. Still, that was Yamato he was condemning to hell, and Taichi wasn't going to stand by and let him do that. Even if they were no longer friends…

"Taichi's got a point," Akiko nodded her head. "I have talked to Yamato before, and he does not seem at all like he is interested in boys."

"He doesn't seem to be interested in _girls_ either!" Ringo sniffed. "But, to hell with him. Taichi, how the hell did you manage to score with _'Ooh-la-la'_ Lauren? I've been trying to get her to come over for weeks and she's been giving me the no-go!" Taichi grinned. He was glad that the subject of fags and Yamato was now being changed to something more pleasurable for him to discuss.

"A magician never reviles his secrets Ringo," Taichi winked at him. The teens at the table laughed and Ringo flipped Taichi off. The brunette held up his hands in defense. "What can I say? No pretty face can resist me."

"Oh really?" Yuki challenged as she slid her arms off of him. Taichi turned to look at her. "No pretty face can resist yours?"

"…that's what I said," Taichi said confused. Yuki thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"Alright, I'll hold that to you Yagami," Yuki grinned. "I have a bet for you." Taichi grinned. He loved any sort of competition. "I bet you…that you cannot get _one_ particular pretty face to sleep with you within a…two month time limit." The group ooohed with suspense for the challenge and Taichi grinned even wider. Now he felt _really _excited. _'A bet to go have sex with some pretty face? No biggie!'_

"What will I get when I win?" Taichi asked.

"We can both decide on what we want the other to do," Yuki replied. "Like…hmm…if _I_ win the bet, I want you to have sex with me every night for three weeks. And _only_ me! Not scheduling two other girls the same night…at the _same time…_"

"Oh come one, you liked the night we had that threesome." Despite her smile, she smacked Taichi over the head.

"What will you want if you win, Taichi?" Yuki asked sweetly. Taichi thought for a moment.

"I want to fuck your hot sister," Taichi grinned.

"Taichi, she's three years older than you. She's not going to want to have sex with a seventeen-year old junior in high school."

"Alright fine, then at least a date." Taichi tried to control his thoughts from going too deep into his fantasies of doing certain things with Yuki's sister. "Sounds fair?"

"…I suppose so," Yuki mumbled. "So, do we have a bet?"

"Hell yes!" Taichi immediately responded and shook Yuki's hand. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she leaned down and quickly kissed Taichi on the lips.

"Wouldn't you want to know who the 'one particular pretty face' is?" Chikao questioned. Taichi realized he hadn't asked.

"Uh…yeah! Who is it?" Taichi asked.

"Now remember Tai-Tai," Yuki grinned. "You already betted on it."

"Sure, sure, now who is it?"

"…Yamato Ishida."

"WHAT?" The boys in the table all echoed out. Yuki and the other girls let out a satisfied giggle.

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?" Taichi spat.

"You said 'no pretty face' could resist you. Obviously, girls think that Yamato is a 'pretty face', and so there you go."

"I'm not _gay_, Yuki!" Taichi hissed, avoiding Muga's disgusted face. Yuki wrapped her arms around Taichi again.

"Oh, is little Tai-Tai chickening out? Does that mean, _I _win the bet?" Yuki started to slide her hand down his chest and stomach and to his waist. Taichi stood and moved away from her.

"Ugh! Alright!" Taichi growled, angry with himself for not thinking of asking earlier who it was first. "Fine! Give me two months and by then, I will have fucked Yamato."

"Dude…that's sick," Muga muttered. "Yamato's a boy." Taichi opened his mouth and closed it again. He had never done it with a boy before…would it be any different? Would it be sick? The brunette leader shrugged.

"So what? Sex is sex. There just happens to be different ways to do it with different people."

"Hey Boss," Chikao muttered. "What if he likes it and won't let you go?"

"Or what if _you_ like it?" Kasumi added. There was a slight awkward pause. Taichi didn't know how to answer that…true, there was a time in his life when Taichi would imagine what it was like to have sex with the blonde. To feel his skin against his, to have his hands wander around his body, to see the reaction on his face throughout the whole night…but that was back in the 9th grade. Taichi was over it now…he was sure of it. He was no sick fag.

"…If you'll excuse me…" Taichi started off toward the exit of the lunch room. "I've got to go do some research on gay sex."

* * *

_Chapter one done! You know, originally this story was going to be called "Starstruck" or "Come What May." If you like this title or one of the other ones, let me know because I'm still unsure what to call this fic._

_Also, please let me know what you think of this story! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated and if there is something that you liked, please let me know! If you do leave a flame or bash, I will have no choice but to use it for my weenies to roast._


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE:**__PSYCHO_WEASEL: *day after posting first chapter* Time to check my email. *while waiting for email to open up* I bet I only got four messages...yes, definatley four. *email opens* EMAIL: 23 new messages! PSYCHO_WEASEL: 0.0 (__Thanks so much for the reviews, the faves, and the story alerts everyone!)_

_Right now, I'm suffering from writters block with this story...don't you hate it when you have a great idea for how you want your chapter to go, but then because you didn't write it down, it's lost forever and you're madly trying to figure out how to shove the story along? I'm talking about a future chapter of this story, not this one (although I did come back and re-write it a few times). Hopefully, I will be able to find a song that will give me inspiration to come over the writer's block for my current chapter. :P_

_**WARNINGS:**__ Language, slash, slight gay bashing...? _

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ If I owned Digimon, Tai and Yama would be married and have a son named Jason. Obviously that never happened, and so logically, I do not own Digimon. :(_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 2.

After school, a frustrated growl echoed in the library, followed by a few loud smacks and rattling computer hardware. The school search engine would not allow Taichi to look up "how to have gay sex" and would continually freeze on him when he came close to finding something. Taichi powered off the computer manually, waited a few seconds, then pressed the button to power it up again. He tapped his finger on the desk as he watched the Microsoft computer start to load up. Half-way through the start up however, the screen turned blue and large white text saying "ERROR" blinked on to the screen. Taichi smacked the computer again, even harder.

"Stupid piece of—!"

"Hey!" Taichi whipped around to face the person who spoke. Yamato stood behind him with his arms folded across his chest. He looked irritably at the brunette. "I don't know if you know this Yagami, but this is a library, _not_ a soccer field. The computer is not the opposing team, and you don't get what you want by beating the crap out of it." Yamato started to walk off but Taichi glared as he heard him muttered under his breath, "Or by fucking it over." Taichi watched Yamato retreat back to his table and started to read and listen to his music again.

_'I can't believe I'm supposed fuck him,' _Taichi growled to himself. _'He's no fun at all and he's fucking anal!' _He watched Yamato as he slowly turned the page of his large text book. The blonde rock-star suddenly smiled, probably at something he had read. _'Wonder what the hell he's reading…' _Taichi looked back at the computer, gave it one last good smack and decided to leave. He would have to do research later. He walked out and to the main hallways of the school. _'I can't believe I'm supposed to have sex with _him!_ Of all people, Yuki had to pick him.' _Taichi stopped and leaned against the lockers, remembering the day he and Yamato split. He didn't have very long to think however.

"Taichi Yagami, please report to the principal's office immediately. Taichi Yagami." Taichi snapped out of his flash back once he heard his name ring out over the intercom. He felt confused to why he was being called down…of course he wasn't a _terrible _student. If he was caught doing a prank with his other friends, it was understandable…but he couldn't think of anything recent that would have gotten him in trouble. Slowly, the soccer captain made his way down the hallway and to the principal's office. When he entered the room, the secretary looked up at him and pointed to the principal's door. Taichi nodded and opened the door slowly.

"Ah, Mr. Yagami," Principal Fujita welcomed the young student. "Please, come in." Taichi looked around to see that Coach Hosokawa, his soccer coach, and Mr. Ushiba, his school counselor, were also in the room. Taichi sat in the seat that was placed in front of Principal Fujita's desk.

"What's shakin', bacon?" Taichi asked innocently. The thick black mustache that belonged to Mr. Ushiba started to twitch at the corner, a clear sign that he was losing his patience. Coach Hosokawa looked as though he was about to say something, but the principal had stopped him by holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"Mr. Yagami, I am well aware of your current position on the soccer team," the principal started. Taichi sat up a little taller in his seat. Maybe he was here for some sort of scholarship. "You are a very good player and you lead your team to victory at every game." Yup, _definitely _a scholarship! "And though you have been excelling in the sports department, your talents in the other department have been suffering greatly." Taichi blinked stupidly at the three men and the mustache started to twitch even faster. "Mr. Ushiba, would you care to read to us again Mr. Yagami's marks?"

"Gladly sir," Mr. Ushiba said as he pulled out a piece of paper from the little binder he always carried around with him. "I shall begin with his math marks in Pre-Calculus Preparation. Since the beginning of the school year to now, the month of September, Mr. Yagami has received eight homework assignments and three quizzes. Four out of those eight assignments were marked with a C- grade while others were marked with Cs. His quizzes show straight Fs." Mr. Ushiba looked up at Taichi.

"I just don't get math, Mr. Ushiba," Taichi defended. "It's one of my weakest subjects."

"Ah, just math is it?" the school counselor pulled out another sheet of paper. "What about Language Arts? At this point, you have a very low C- in that class and it will very soon turn into an F as well. Have you even considered your end of the term project for that class?"

"Psh, no," Taichi growled. In fact, nobody did. It was for the _end of the term. _Not even the teacher was thinking about that as much as the balding school counselor was. Taichi knew that his counselor had been out to get him, ever since he messed with his niece's heart (and virginity). "I don't have time to be thinking about some stupid art project or whatever."

"You see sir?" Mr. Ushiba said to the bald man sitting in the desk. "This just proves my point. Mr. Yagami's grades are suffering because of his lack of dedication to his school work. I think it would be in the best interest for his future if you take him out of the soccer team for the rest of the year."

"Rest of the year?" Taichi shouted. "That's unfair!"

"I have to agree with my player Principal Fujita," Coach Hosokawa added. "You know how close we came to winning the finals last year. Because of our goalkeeper's injury, we didn't even stand a chance against our rival team."

"Ah yes…Mr. Uno," Principal Fujita muttered, recalling Chikao's injury last year. "One of the 'Fearsome Five,' as you like to call them Coach." Taichi smiled as the principal gave a confident nod toward him. Even the school principal recognized their superiority.

"Sir, you know the requirements for the ability to partake of a sports team," Mr. Ushiba interrupted. "A student must hold his grades up to at least a C grade. Mr. Yagami is only receiving below that and so must deal with the consequence of being so careless."

"But don't you think that kicking him off the team is a tad harsh?" Coach Hosokawa protested. "Taichi is the soccer captain and he's managed to lead his team in a sufficient manner! Couldn't there be some sort of…of…_compromise?_"

"You wish to compromise the future of this student, Coach?"

"Soccer _could _be his future!"

"Gentlemen!" Principal Fujita barked at the two men. They silenced immediately. "Never have I seen such childlike behavior coming from two adult men…Mr. Ushiba, I do remember the requirements for being able to partake of a sports team and I do agree that Taichi should have to deal with the consequence." Taichi sank lower and cursed his counselor in his mind. "However, I also agree with the Coach that Taichi is one of our strongest players and has managed to show that he can handle not only himself well, but other peers. Besides, it would be a shame to discard such rich talent." Taichi sat up again. _'Maybe there is hope!' _"So, I have decided to give Mr. Yagami a deal."

"Uh…deal, sir?" Taichi questioned. At that moment, the door behind them swung open. Yamato poked his head from behind the door and obviously could feel the tension in the air.

"Principal Fujita? Did you wish to see me now?" Yamato asked. His eyes fell on Taichi and his nervousness quickly changed to unimpressed. "Oh…it's you. Hi, Taichi."

"Ah! So you know each other?" the principal beamed as he motioned for Yamato to come in. Yamato entered and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah…we used to be friends," Yamato muttered. "…best friends." Taichi huffed at the word.

"Well men, here is our answer to our problems," the principal gestured to Yamato. "Most of you probably know of Mr. Ishida's band, _The Teenage Wolves. _Mr. Ishida is also one of the top students in Odaiba High_. _He has proven to many of his peers and teachers that he is very capable of handling not only a successful band, but also to keep his grades up as well." Principal Fujita smiled at Taichi first, and then Yamato. "That is why I am going to ask you to become your friend's tutor, Mr. Ishida. You will work with Mr. Yagami for two months before the semester is over. If Mr. Yagami has failed to raise his grades by then, he will be kicked off the team. I think that is fair enough for everyone."

_'A tutor?' _Taichi shouted in his mind. _'I'd rather die than let people know that I'm stupid enough to have some prissy little band boy teach me two times two!' _Taichi looked at Yamato, and from the looks of it, it didn't seem the other boy was too thrilled either.

"That is genius sir!" Coach Hosokawa beamed. "With that sort of positive influence, Yagami will be able to shape his grades in no time! Does this work for you, Mr. Ushiba?"

"Principal Fujita," Yamato muttered. "May I say something?"

"No it does not! It does not work for me Coach!" Mr. Ushiba growled, completely ignoring Yamato. "Sir, what if this tutoring back fires and influences Mr. Ishida in a negative way? With Mr. Yagami's carelessness—"

"Sir?" Yamato tried again. The adults simply ignored him again. Yamato shoved his hands into the pocket of his orange hoodie and sighed. Taichi stared at him attentively, wondering what he was going to say. Soon, the two boys made eye-contact. They held their gaze at one another, before Taichi looked back to the bickering men.

"Who said Yagami was careless?" the coach spat. "Have you seen the way he inspires the rest of his team?"

"Have you seen the way he is inspired by nothing?" Mr. Ushiba waved the papers in front of Coach Hosokawa's face and the coach pushed his arm away. Taichi grinned at the hope that the papers will be destroyed in the upcoming teacher fight that seemed to be merely minutes away. He looked over at Yamato and saw that the blonde was simply staring at the floor.

"Gentlemen!" Principal Fujita shouted over the two men. "That is enough! My decision is final! If Mr. Yagami is unable to raise his grades within a two month period, then he will be kicked off the team. Until then, Mr. Ishida is his tutor and will be helping him to raise his grades. Sounds good boys?"

"Yes sir!" Taichi grinned. Yamato nodded stiffly.

"Good. Now, you boys are excused to go home now." The two boys stood and bowed to their elders before exiting the room.

"Why didn't you try harder when they ignored you?" Taichi asked the blonde, once out of the office. Yamato shrugged as they walked down the hallway together.

"Because obviously whatever I think or say doesn't matter to people," he replied darkly.

"…wow, way to ruin my mojo…"

"You're welcome, Stupid." Taichi perked up, rather shocked, and stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" Taichi scoffed. Yamato also stopped and faced the brunette face on.

"Well, _yeah!_ Really, how long did you think you were going to get away with failing your classes and still being able to be on the school soccer team?"

"Oh and how long did you think you would be able to get away with people thinking that you were straight when you're really not?"

"What?"

"Admit it Yamato," Taichi lifted his chin slightly and folded his arms across his chest. "Everyone knows that you haven't been with a girl in a _really _long time. The only obvious answer is that you are gay."

"Is that what everybody is saying? Or just you and your dick-headed friends?" Yamato scoffed. Ok…so maybe Taichi was just spitting out what his friends were saying about the blonde. But he had just called him stupid! Gay was the next insult he could come up with. Taichi still believed that Yamato was not gay in anyway…so that's why he decided to avoid answering the question.

"Don't deny it, you know it's true." Taichi glared at the blonde who seemed to be bristling with annoyance. "I'm sure you'd give anything to have a nice long fuck from one of 'The Fearsome Five.'"

"You are _so _full of yourself! Did you know that? Not only that, but you're incredibly _stupid_ too!" Taichi narrowed his eyes at the other boy who was obviously getting angry. Yuki's bet crossed his mind, and the soccer star relaxed a little and smiled.

"Yamato…it's ok," he sighed. The other boy still held his angry glare. "You don't have to be ashamed of being gay. In fact…I could do you a big favor and give you what you want." Yamato's face relaxed and he no longer looked angry. He looked more…surprised.

"What?" the blonde boy asked. Taichi smirked. He then grabbed a hold of the other boy and slammed him against the wall. The blonde yelped in surprise and looked at the brunette. Taichi smile as seductively as he could to get the blonde interested.

"Yes," Taichi nearly purred. "If you were to get laid by one of the others, they wouldn't be so nice to you. I on the other hand, would do what you'd want me to do. You like it rough? I'll give you rough. You like it loud? I'll make you scream louder than ever before. You're dealing with the sex king here Yama." Yamato stared at Taichi. Then an odd look came over Yamato's face. Taichi took it as a look of interest and he leaned his face closer to Yamato's face. He purposely also shifted his body closer to Yamato's. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll deliver."

"…promise?" Yamato whispered. Taichi nodded. Yamato looked thoughtfully and then took Taichi's face in his hands. "I've wanted to do this for a really long time."

"Have sex with me?" Taichi smirked. _Yuki's hot sister, here I come!_

"No. This."

What happened next disgusted Taichi. Yamato stuck out his tongue and licked Taichi. He started at the brunette's jaw and ran his tongue all the way up to his cheekbone. He also decided to add a loud slurping noise as the pink slug traced over dark skin. Taichi growled in disgust and jumped away from the laughing blonde.

"Taichi! You should have seen your face!" Yamato laughed. Taichi wiped the thick saliva off of his face. "You jocks think you own the school and that every single person is dying to get a fuck from you. Well guess what? They're not. In fact, you're probably one of the most hated groups in this school Taichi. You guys act all high and mighty and expect people to kiss the ground you walk on." Yamato paused for a moment, then started laughing again. "I can't believe you _actually _fell for that bullshit!" Taichi glared at the laughing boy and then smirked.

"You know what Ishida," Taichi said. "I'm glad we're not friends." That caught Yamato's attention. He stopped laughing and looked at Taichi curiously.

_"Why is that?" he asked._

"Because, then I wouldn't be able to do _this!_" Taichi drew his fist back and thrust it forward. Taichi heard Yamato let out a loud "Umph!" before falling back. The punch to the jaw had caught Yamato off guard and knocked him down to the ground. Taichi grinned smugly at Yamato, expecting him to react in some sort of way. Instead, he was met with serious expression.

Yamato didn't look angry. He didn't look like he was about to cry. He didn't show any sort of emotion. He just sat there on his ass and stared at Taichi. He didn't even bother to acknowledge his sore jaw. Taichi felt confused to the boy's reaction…or rather, his lack of. Yamato finally stood and dusted himself off.

"Just like a jock to assume everything is solved with violence…Well, we can stand around here and bicker like those two in the principal's office or we can actually get something done." Yamato adjusted his backpack and started to walk away. "I hope you remember where I live, because I'll be expecting you at my place at four thirty. It is three thirty now. That will give you enough time to do whatever you need to get done."

"Whatever," Taichi sniffed. Yamato didn't look back as he waved a goodbye. Taichi made a face at the blonde. Once he was out of sight, Taichi decided to go to the soccer field where, most likely, his friends would be chilling out right now.

* * *

_Chapter two, done and done! So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think it was right for the principal to give Taichi another chance like that? You know...this principal is actually based off of my own pricipal. Bald, nice, but only cares about the sports department leaving us artsy-fartsy students to suffer. :P Ah well...Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated, flames and bashes are not however. Flames will be used for a weenie roast that I will be hosting sometime in the near future (once I find more weenies)._


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE:**__ Another update. Woo! Dang, I've been uber busy recently. Between lots of rehearsals, regular homework, there's the fear of me not graduating because of a .25 credit that I'm missing, so I'm trying to get that done. :P Grr school...anyways. I hope you all like this chapter. This is one chapter that had basically been re-written after I had finished typing it up. This story a lot going on and I'm just trying to smush it into one story and try not to make it longer than 20 chapters. :P_

_**WARNING:**__ Swearing, homophobia/gay bashing, slash._

_**DISCLAIMER: **Sad to say, I do not own Digimon...at all...like, not even a point one percentage of it. :'(_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 3.**_

Just as the soccer captain expected, his other four team mates were sitting around on the bleachers. Chikao was the first to notice his appearance and so he waved excitedly to their leader. The others slowly turned to look at their captain who was now only a few feet away from them.

"Hey Boss!" Chikao called out. The goalkeeper had developed a habit of calling Taichi "Boss" instead of his actual name. Honestly, this didn't bother the brunette at all. In fact, he rather liked it. He liked being reminded of how he was the alpha male of not only the sex world, but among his friends as well. "How's it going?"

"Fine," the brunette replied, giving his fellow team mate a pat on the back. "Just the usual stuff. Like…how I might be kicked off the team."

"What?" The group echoed in shock. Taichi held up his hands.

"That is, _if _I don't bring my grades up. My gay school counselor was all for getting me kicked off, but Coach and the principal weren't. The principal went as far as to get me a tutor to help me out with this sort of shit."

"Tutor? What does he think you are? Stupid?" Muga scoffed.

"No," Taichi answered. Then he growled, "But my fucking tutor does. Bugs the shit out of me."

"Who's your tutor?" Ringo asked the older boy as he dragged out the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Would you believe Yamato Ishida?" Taichi sighed. The group was silent for a moment.

"Ironic how you made a bet with your whore earlier today about fucking the fag, and now you're stuck learning from him," Ringo murmured.

"Yuki is not my whore," Taichi rolled his eyes. "And Yamato is not a fag."

"Oh come on Taichi," Ryu scoffed. "He's totally homo. I mean, have you _seen _the way he dresses?"

"Not to mention the fact that he hasn't been seen with a girl in forever," Chikao added.

"I've seen him with a girl," Taichi defended. "Ninth grade. He got crowned king of the dance and he kissed the queen of the dance."

"_Ninth _grade," Ringo stressed the year. "A lot could have happened since then Yagami." Taichi opened his mouth to respond, but the light brown haired boy blew out a puff of smoke which had unfortunately entered the air Taichi was breathing in.

"What the fuck dude!" Taichi coughed and glared at Ringo. "Blow that shit some other way!"

"Someone's getting a little tense," Ryu jeered. "Maybe you should go get some sex before you rip somebody's head off Taichi."

"I don't need sex," Taichi cleared his throat. "I need you guys to stop calling Yamato a fag."

"Dude, _you _were the one pointing out all of his faggy characteristics," Muga defended. Taichi exhaled in frustration. Ok, so Yamato happened to have pissed him off one day and so Taichi went on and on about how gay the blonde rock star was (mostly making fun of his use of the Suave scented shampoos). Still…he didn't like it when _other _people called Yamato gay. It was like someone was talking bad about the soccer star's family. Sure, Taichi could rant and rave about his family, but once someone else called his mom stupid, or his dad a stick in the mud, that's where Taichi snapped. Taichi was the only one who could talk trash about his parents or sibling. And that same rule applied to Yamato. Taichi is the _only _one who can call his ex-best friend a fag.

"Let's just drop the subject," Chikao suggested. "Boss doesn't look to happy and he might start on a killing spree." The boys all started to laugh, including Taichi. After that, they continued on like nothing happened. Sure they asked a few questions of what the soccer captain was planning to do about his poor grades, but soon they got on the subject of soccer, video games, new soccer plays, and (of course) sex.

The boys chattered excitedly about how this weekend they were going to try and get some girls from their rival high school. Ryu already knew the cheerleader captain and he had convinced her to bring some of her friends to his house for a movie night. Taichi paid attention to about half of what his friends were saying. He allowed his mind to wander to Yamato, a subject that he had blocked out for two or three years.

He thought about how much he had changed in that period of time. He wasn't the submissive, short haired loner he had befriended. Yamato had a sharp edge to him. His hair was longer and he seemed more confident with himself. Although…Taichi did notice that something did seem a little off with the boy. Like he's trying to hide something…maybe that's why he was always plugged into those damn headphones. Taichi blinked a few times and then shook his head to clear off the idea. It was then that he noticed that the rest of his friends were staring at him. Taichi blinked a few times at them.

"Well?" Ringo asked. Taichi stared at them. "How are you gonna get Yamato to have sex with you since you're so convinced that he's straight as a stick." Chikao and Ryu sniggered at the word "stick" and Taichi simply shrugged.

"I don't know," Taichi admitted.

"You could always rape him," Muga muttered. Taichi glared at the boy. He would never do that. _Never._

"What about seduction?" Chikao suggested.

"Well no duh he's going to do that," Ryu scoffed at the goal keeper.

"Honestly," Taichi voiced. "I have no clue how this is gonna go down. I think I'm gonna try my best to, like Chikao suggested, seduce him and maybe try and get some help by his friends.

"Aren't his friends like the kids you used to hang out with?" Ringo asked, blowing the smoke from his cigarette elsewhere.

"I'm not too bad at acting," Taichi said. "I'll make them believe I've turned over a new leaf or something."

"Or you've confessed and so you feel like a virgin now!" Chikao grinned before humming the song, "Like a Virgin." Taichi chuckled at the goalkeeper's musical moment while the others rolled their eyes. Chikao wasn't exactly like the others in the group. True, he still liked sex and was quite the player, but his pride was to a degree. He was more down to earth than the others were. He cared about the feelings of the others in the group and didn't like fighting. That's why he ended up getting a broken arm last year…he refused to fight against a rival team and so they bent his arm the opposite direction. The worst part was Odaiba high later lost to them. Even then however, Chikao still didn't like to fight.

"What time is it?" Taichi asked, suddenly realizing that he was losing track of time. Muga pulled out a cell phone and checked the time.

"Four twenty-five," he answered.

"Shit, I'm going to be late for my first tutoring lesson," Taichi growled irritably. "I'll see you guys later." Taichi started off at a sprint away from his friends.

"Hey Taichi!" Ringo shouted after him. "Remember to always use a condom!"

**oXoXoXoXo**

Taichi knocked on what he desperately hoped to be the Ishida residence. Because he had forgotten the street where Yamato lived…and also the floor…and the room number…it was now five thirty. Taichi shifted nervously from foot to foot and sighed.

_'Why am I so nervous?' _he questioned himself. _'I shouldn't be! I'm just here to get help with my stupid school work. That's it._ Taichi looked around nervously, hoping that he did get the right place. He then found himself patting his hair down. _'What the fuck Taichi! It's Yamato! The fucking little brat who— _His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open. Taichi panicked slightly, but then let out a sigh of relief when he came face to face with a rather irritated looking blonde.

"You're late," he grumbled. Taichi shrugged and let himself in. He noticed that the little apartment had changed since the last time he had been there…two years ago. There was a living room to Taichi's left that had a couch and a coffee table in front of it. Up ahead was the kitchen/dining room where Taichi remembered eating countless of meals with Yamato and his father. The hall way to the bed rooms seemed the same…then again, Taichi hadn't actually gone into Yamato's room. He started making his way to his bedroom when the blonde grabbed him by the arm. "We're studying in the living room. Get your stuff out."

"Yes mother," Taichi sniffed. He walked over to the coffee table, opened his backpack and dumped countless numbers of paper and short pencils on to the table. Yamato sighed as Taichi started digging through the mess to find a pencil and the right homework paper. Once found, he shoved the rest of the papers to the floor and sat attentively.

"What do you have?" Yamato asked, sitting next to him.

"Pre-Cal Prep, mostly," Taichi responded, offering the homework. He took the paper from the brunette and skimmed through.

"Do you have your math book?" Yamato asked. Taichi looked down at the mess.

"…no…" he answered.

"Taichi! I gave you an hour to get whatever you needed done! You couldn't manage to put your math book in your black hole of a backpack?"

"It weighs too much and it's pointless."

"How the hell are you supposed to learn without a book?"

"Simple! Like this!" Taichi took the paper from Yamato and placed it on his forehead. "See? I'm using osmosis to transfer the knowledge to my mind!" Usually, if Taichi had made a stupid joke like that in front of a girl, they would start giggling. Yamato on the other hand let out a frustrated growl.

"Osmosis is the diffusion of water through a cell membrane," he informed the other boy. Taichi stared blankly at his tutor and Yamato rubbed his face with his hands. "Holy shit, you're an idiot!"

"And you're gay!" Taichi shot back.

"What the hell gives you the right to judge me like that? You don't have any sort of proof that I'm gay. You on the other hand are failing school and you probably don't even know your basic stuff!"

"I do too know!"

"Oh yeah? What's nine times nine?"

"Fish!"

"Idiot!"

"I was being _sarcastic!_" The two boys glared at each other, then looked toward the opposite direction of the other boy. _'This is stupid!' _Taichi growled in his head. _'He's such a smartass dick! How the hell am I supposed to learn from him? Let alone fuck him?' _Taichi looked back at the blonde and he saw that he was staring down at the floor. He had a blank expression on his face, similar to that of earlier. The brunette soccer-star watched the other boy and waited.

"You know, I don't like it when you call me gay," Yamato murmured.

"And I don't like you calling me stupid," Taichi responded. "I know I'm sucking really badly at school right now, but I don't need my 'tutor' telling me that I'm stupid…I get that enough from my parents."

"Really? But they seemed so nice."

"Oh they were…until they found out that I was having sex. Now they piss off at me for almost anything…mostly my dad at times, but I don't give a fuck usually. Yeah, a lot can change once you've broken your virginity."

"…that's another thing I don't like about you Taichi. You having sex all the time with other girls." Taichi didn't answer to that, just simply listened. "I mean, have you ever gotten a pregnancy scare? Or tested for STDs?"

"I don't fuck a girl unless she's on birth control, or I have a condom with me," Taichi defended himself.

"There are other ways you can get them than just having sexual intercourse you know."

"Yeah, sure Yama," Taichi brushed off.

"Don't call me that," Yamato growled.

"Why not? Don't like your nickname anymore Yama?"

"No I don't, so knock it off!"

"Aw, Yama doesn't like me calling him by his nickname any more. Boo-hoo." Yamato glared at Taichi then stared off into the wall. The same emotionless expression came across the blonde's face. Taichi tried staring at the same spot he was, but lost interest quickly.

"It's so weird," Yamato muttered. Taichi looked at him. "I…never thought I was going to ever see you at my place again." Taichi shrugged. Another silence followed as the two boys reflected.

Honestly, Taichi never thought he would be at Yamato's place ever again. Not after breaking the news to him that he had sex for the first time. In the ninth grade, Taichi had asked Yamato to lie to his parents in saying that he was having a sleep over at Yamato's place one Saturday night. Yamato agreed to, though not completely sure what was going on. Taichi was on a bitter rage that night. He wanted to get back at Yamato, but didn't tell him so. He'd tell him after. After he had sex with girl number one: Sora Takenouchi. Taichi cringed at the memory of his first time. _'Out of all the girls I could have picked, why did I pick her?' _Fortunately for Taichi, Yamato stayed loyal to the end, and even after they split up, Yamato never once told the brunette's parents the truth of that one night. For the longest time, his parents didn't know their eldest son was having casual sex. That is until they found a stash of condoms hidden away in Taichi's dresser.

"Well, since you don't have your math stuff," Yamato interrupted Taichi's trip to memory lane. "There's no point in you staying here. But if you want to stay on the soccer team, I suggest you get organized and carry your books around." Taichi saluted Yamato mockingly and shoved his papers back into his backpack.

"Thanks for nothing, fag," Taichi said casually. He grabbed his backpack as he stood and started to walk off to the door.

"Taichi?" Yamato barely spoke. Taichi turned to look at the blonde. Though his facial expression seemed blank, his blue eyes betrayed a light of hope in them. "If I promise to stop calling you stupid, will you promise to stop calling me gay? In any sort of way?"

"…Sure," Taichi said. Yamato nodded once and then walked off into the kitchen. Taichi took it as his cue to leave. Once Taichi closed the apartment door behind him, he stood there in a moment.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought,' _Taichi sighed to himself._ 'Him being so moody all the time…I guess the others were right. Maybe Yamato really _is _a homo…he sure acts like a girl. And he does have a pretty face…' _Taichi shook his head and growled at himself. _'__UGH! Snap out of it Taichi!' _Taichi scratched his head and started walking home. _'You're over him! He's nothing but a past phase. That's all in the past…all in the past…' _Taichi stopped. _'…maybe, he's put this whole thing in the past too. Maybe we can start over…or maybe Yamato never stopped thinking me as a friend. Maybe we still are…friends…' _Taichi laughed at himself and continued on his way home.

Of course they weren't friends. Yamato just wanted Taichi to be nicer to him by stopping with the name calling. There was no way they'd be able to be friends again. Not after Taichi had sex with the girl who ended up being Yamato's first kiss. Taichi was sure that Yamato would never forgive Taichi for breaking his virginity with Sora and Taichi would never forgive Yamato for kissing Sora…because back then, _Taichi_ was the one who wanted to be Yamato's first.

* * *

_*sigh* I hope that all makes sense...I'll try to expand more with this situation as the story progresses. :)_

_So what do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you think you would like to hear more about Tai's little sex pack? Constructive criticism is very helpful, and reviews make me smile. But if you just send a flame or bash this pairing, or the story, or my writing style, the flames will be used to roast hot dogs, and bashes will be used to bash grapes to make grape juice._


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE:** Happy Valentines day everyone! Well, it is late at night and I have school tomorrow. Do I care? ...maybe a little, but I love writing too much to totally care. ;) Here is the fourth chapter to the story "Sweetest Poison." Oh, just btw, if you haven't checked out the song, you should. And, if you haven't noticed, a LOT of my stories are titled after songs. Reason why is because music is the fountain of inspiration. Very rarely is there a story or drawing that I come up with that hasn't been inspired by a song or two._

_**WARNINGS:** Slash, and language_

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be going to school. I'd be stinking rich. But I'm not rich and I have to go to school. Grr..._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4._**

_"Yama, please! Wait!" Taichi desperately called over the crowd of people. He pushed and shoved a few kids from his class out of the way and caught his friend's arm. The blonde haired boy turned and looked at his desperate friend. "I have to tell you something before you go!" Yamato opened his mouth to answer his friend, but a force had pulled him away from Taichi's grasp._

_"Come on, Yamato!" Sora chirped excitedly. "Let's go get crowned king and queen of the dance!" Taichi should have fought harder to get him to stay. He should have told her to back off and let him say what he had to say. Instead, he stood there and watched as his crush and the redhead walk up the stage, arm-in-arm. As the school president placed the crown on the blonde's head, the crowd of immature ninth graders chanted, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

_**'No Yama!' **__Taichi pleaded in his mind. Yamato looked around nervously at the crowd. His blue eyes fell on his friend and seemed to beg him to save him. Once Sora was also crowned, Yamato looked at her and whispered something to her. She listened to the crowd and then shrugged and nodded. Yamato sighed and took Sora's face in his hands. Panic and fear arose from the pit of Taichi's stomach._

_"Yama, wait!" Taichi shouted and started shoving forward to him. His shouts were in vain, because as the couple got closer, the chanting became louder. "YAMA I—" It was too late. Once Yamato's lips met Sora's, the whole gym roared with cheers. Taichi froze in his tracks and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. The brunette stared numbly at the couple on the platform for a while longer, before lowering his head and walking out of the gym in defeat. Yamato just got his first kiss._

-O-O-O-O-

_**September 15**__**th **__**–Day 1.**_

Taichi slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It took him a minute to remind himself that he wasn't in the ninth grade anymore and that he wasn't at the "Ninth Grade Night Dance." He was a junior at Odaiba High School and right now he was lying in a bed. Taichi felt something odd on his cheek and touched it. It was a tear.

_'Stupid Yamato!' _Taichi growled as he sat up and started wiping the wetness from his cheek. _'He wouldn't listen to me! He's a stupid selfish brat and I'm glad that I'm over him! I hate him! He's a fag! I hate him…'_

"Tai-Tai," Yuki slurred from her side of the bed. "What's wrong?" Taichi smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"It's nothing," he assured her. "Just a bad dream is all." Yuki smiled and pulled him on top of her. Taichi followed her lead and started to kiss her. After a kiss or two, Taichi tried to pull away, but the blonde girl held him close and didn't allow him to leave. Taichi sighed slightly irritated. "Yuki, come on."

It wasn't that Taichi didn't like Yuki at all. She was a pretty girl and she was really good at sex. But sometimes, it just wasn't enough for Taichi. He'd feel like something was missing while they were making love. So naturally, Taichi went out to go look for the missing part with some other girl. They were all the same however. Pretty, sexy, but still missing something.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Yuki muttered while nibbling Taichi's neck.

"That empty feeling I had told you about before," Taichi replied. Yuki stopped kissing him and pulled back. She looked rather irritated and the brunette couldn't help but smile.

"Still thinking that the girl destined for you is going to fill that hole in?" Yuki demanded.

"Yes, I do. I know she's out there somewhere. And when I find her, I'm giving her this." Taichi held up his right hand and flashed the silver ring that was placed on his ring finger. Yuki glared at it. She hated knowing that the ring didn't belong to her. She also hated the fact that the silver band was the only thing keeping them from becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Taichi, you know there's a really big chance you won't ever really find your 'soul mate' or whatever you want to call it."

"Says you."

"Ok, so what if you _do _find her. Sure, she'll fill the hole for a while, but what's going to happen when you get bored of her?" Taichi didn't respond her. He never really thought about that part. Yuki sighed and ran her fingers through Taichi's thick hair. "I'll tell you what'll happen, you'll leave her to find some new thrill. This probably will only happen if you _do_ find her. But like I said, it's almost near impossible. Tai-Tai, I'm here. I'm the real deal. I think…it's probably time you forgot about this whole thing, so that we can become a couple." Yuki smiled hopefully at him, but Taichi just stared at her. Forget a hole in your life? That's easier said than done.

"What time is it?" Taichi diverted to a new topic. Yuki rolled her eyes and leaned over to her nightstand to look at her phone.

"It's five forty-seven in the afternoon," Yuki muttered. "We'd been a sleep for about two hours."

"_Shit! _I'm late!" Taichi hissed. He jumped off of Yuki and started looking for his clothing.

"Don't tell me you've got another date lined up today," Yuki growled.

"No, Yamato was supposed to help me with my homework today," Taichi grumbled as he tried pulling on a shirt but then realized it was one of Yuki's. He tossed the shirt to one side and found his shirt hanging on the door knob. "I was supposed to meet him at five but I totally spaced it! Now I have to run home and grab my school shit!"

"Ah, Yamy is it?" Yuki giggled. "How's my big bad boy handling the pretty boy?"

"He's a prick. I hate him," Taichi grumbled. _**'Lie. You just hate the fact that you—' **__'Shut up!'_

"Shame," the blonde sighed. "It would have been a lot easier if you guys were best friends huh?" Taichi looked up at her and blinked a few times. "That way, you guys would be willing to do whatever for each other."

"…really?" Taichi asked. _'Well, no duh stupid.'_

"Well, forget him," Yuki said climbing out of bed. "Just stay with me. I can help you with your homework, and we can go for round two if you'd like." The offer was tempting to Taichi. He stared at Yuki's naked figure which was slowly coming his way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Before things got too carried away, Taichi pulled his head back.

"Sorry, but if I want to stay on the soccer team, I'm going to have to get my damn grades up," Taichi said. He patted her head and then left her room.

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Taichi Yagami!" Taichi froze once he closed the door to his home behind him. He turned slowly and saw his parents standing there. His father had an angry look on his face while his mother looked rather disappointed. "Where were you just barely young man?" Taichi thought carefully about his response. He could either tell the truth and immediately get screamed at, or he could lie and spare himself the scream fest for later.

"I was at Yamato's place," Taichi lied. "He's helping me with—" At that moment, Yamato came out of the restroom, wiping his hands off with his pants. He looked up at Taichi's parents, then at Taichi. He was emotionless. _'Fuck.'_

"Funny," Mr. Yagami scoffed. "How can you be at Yamato's place if he's been here since _five thirty?_" Taichi glared at Yamato and he shrugged.

"I figured you might have forgotten," Yamato said quietly.

"You were off at that Yuki girl's place weren't you?" Mr. Yagami exploded. Taichi didn't answer. "Weren't you?"The brunette ignored his father and walked past his parents. He took Yamato by the arm and led him to his room.

"Come on Yama" he muttered.

"Taichi! Don't walk away from me!" Taichi ignored him and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He could hear his mother trying to calm his father down. Taichi glared at Yamato, for the fact that he would be receiving a lecture once his tutor left.

"I didn't know your parents hated your girlfriend," Yamato muttered awkwardly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Taichi grumbled. He walked over to his backpack and pulled out some papers. Yamato watched him quietly.

"Your parents love you Taichi," Yamato said.

"Ha ha. That's real funny."

"It's true. They worry about you."

"Whoop-de-_fucking_-doo." Yamato sighed as Taichi then moved to under his bed and started digging for his long forgotten text books. He paused then looked up at Yamato. "You got a girlfriend Ishida?"

"Where did that come from?" Yamato asked.

"I just figured since you were such a high and mighty _pretty boy_, you might have a girlfriend."

"No. I don't have a girlfriend." Taichi nodded and then continued searching. Finally, he found the orange math text book and pulled it out. Yamato sat next to Taichi on the floor and started opening the book. "Let's see…so you're on chapter two section one?"

"Why not?" Taichi asked, backtracking to the previous subject. Yamato looked up at him, slightly confused. "Why don't you have a girlfriend, I mean."

"Oh. Not really interested in the girls after me," Yamato answered, continually flipping through pages.

"Why?" Taichi asked again.

"Because they haven't really caught my attention."

"Why?"

"What are we Taichi? Five?" Yamato snapped at the brunette. "Why do you care so much if I have a girlfriend or not anyways?"

"I don't know, maybe because that's what friends usually do," Taichi sniffed. Yamato looked a little taken back.

"Huh?"

"What? You don't have any friends either?"

"Shut up, of course I have friends."

"Well…I just kind of figured that since we were going to be stuck together for the next two months, we might as well try to be friends again." Yamato looked at Taichi suspiciously.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Yamato challenged.

"No joke. I want to be friends," Taichi answered. There was a slight pause, before Taichi continued with the next part of his offer. "And who knows, maybe we can become best friends again too." Yamato searched Taichi's face and then shrugged in defeat before turning his attention back to the text book.

"Sure, why not," Yamato muttered. The two sat in silence for a while as the blonde skimmed the chapter section and the brunette sat planning the next phase of his plan to get Yamato to have sex with him.

"Yama?" Taichi asked. Yamato lifted an eyebrow, but didn't look up at the other boy. "Do you like anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" Yamato questioned, not looking up.

"Well, now that we're friends, we should start to catch up on junk like this. So do you like anyone?" Yamato's lip twitched a little, but he kept his eyes on the page. "Well?"

"Do you remember your properties?" Yamato asked, avoiding the question. "You're going to need them a lot in this chapter."

* * *

_And so it begins..._

_What did you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think Tai's ring idea is stupid like Yuki thinks it is? Any feedback is greatly appreciated (today, I will see them as my own personal Valentines cards :D ), and I also don't mind some constructive critisism! Flames however, are hazardous to the environment and so will be used to roast hot dogs. ...can you tell that I'm tired? :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE:** Wow, almost went two weeks or so without an update. ;) Ah, I'm sorry for not updating. School is getting in the way and lots of rehearsals for up coming shows. :P Oh, also, I've been watching the anime "Junjou Romantica" which also has been taking up some time but it was SO WORTH IT! That has got to be one of my new favorites now, though not as much as Digimon...the first season. :P Because of "Junjou" I think it's inspired me with my writing. I know this is chapter five, but currently I'm writing up chapter eight, and have some what gotten over my writer's block (though I'm still not sure how to make things work...). Anyways, enough talk. On to Taito!_

_**WARNING:** Slash, swearing...yes. Oh, and I believe I have failed to mention that this story is AU._

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Digimon, you'd see a lot more Tai and Matt action going on! Not this nonsense of SoraXMatt. Seriously people...seriously..._

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

September 22_**nd**__**-Day 7.**_

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"Make me!" Yamato threw his arms up in the air in frustration. A week has passed since the two "friends" had started working together on homework. For the most part, Taichi had been quite corporative…until now. On this particular day, Yamato had, for the past hour and a half, been trying to help his friend get his homework done and caught up. Once they had reached the subject of Zoology however, Taichi refused to do any work.

"Taichi," Yamato groaned as he rubbed his temples. "The class isn't that hard. Neither is the homework."

"Says you," Taichi huffed and folded his arms. "The teacher doesn't put _you_ to sleep, so _you're_ able to take notes in that class." It was true. Zoology was one of the few classes that they had together. While Yamato was located in the front, Taichi was in the back where he could easily fall asleep without the teacher knowing.

"Maybe you should spend less time screwing around with girls and more time sleeping at home."

"_Or_ you could be a good friend and let me copy off of you."

"I'm _trying _to be a good friend by making you do your own work."

"But you can be an even _better _friend by—" Taichi was cut off by Yamato's hand clamping over his mouth. Taichi blinked a few times at him and was tempted to lick his hand. Instead he continued blinking stupidly at the irritated blonde. Yamato then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe we should take a break," Yamato suggested. Taichi started to agree with Yamato, but because of his pale friend's hand, the only noises that came from his mouth were muffled. The blonde sighed and removed his hand from the dark haired boy. "What?"

"I agree!" Taichi repeated. "Let's go to the beach!" Taichi didn't give the other boy a chance to respond, before he quickly stood and made his way out of his room and to the door where his shoes laid.

"The beach? Taichi, it's September! No one is going to be at the beach."

"The icee vendors will!" Taichi grinned as he slipped on his shoes and started tying them up. "And so will the carnival people on the boardwalk. _And _we can also look for animals for that one list. What was it again?"

"The '100 species list?'"

"Yeah that!" Taichi stood and looked back at his friend. Yamato thought carefully about their option of going to the beach in the middle of autumn. He could see the gears in his head turning and analyzing the possibilities of what could happen to them at the beach. Taichi knew that if he didn't do something soon, he would lose the chance of seeing if there were any sexy blondes out in bikinis. So, the soccer captain took the rock star's hand and made the most pathetic puppy-dog look he could muster.

"Please?" Taichi slightly whined. Yamato stared at his friend in bewilderment. A soft shade of pink arose on the cherry of the pale boy's cheek. Taichi felt a little confused to his sudden blush, but he dismissed it quickly so that he wouldn't lose the pitiful face. They continued to stare at one another. Finally, Yamato sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he grumbled. Taichi dropped the act and punched his fist in the air in victory. Yamato rolled his eyes and started pulling on his own shoes. "Shouldn't you tell your mom or somebody that you're leaving at least?" Taichi looked at Yamato for a moment, and then turned toward the direction of his parent's bedroom.

"MOM!" He shouted. "I'M GOING TO THE BEACH WITH YAMATO!" Taichi nodded at his friend and opened the door, blowing off whatever his mother might have shouted back. Yamato simply just stared at him in disbelief. "Come on slow-poke! The beach awaits us!"

**oXoXoXoXo**

Yamato had been right about the beach. There weren't many people there (especially not sexy blondes with bikinis). But also, like Taichi had said, the icee vendor was open, and the carnival games on the boardwalk were open. For about an hour, the two spent their time playing carnival games and walking around the other shops on the boardwalk. Taichi opened his can of Coke and took a sip. Yamato gave Taichi a shocked look.

"Dude, you've had two icees, the rest of mine, and yet you still want to drink that?" Yamato asked.

"I need the energy booster," Taichi grinned.

"You're going to have to pee later," Yamato smirked.

"Oh no, the horror. Unlike some people, I'm not afraid to use the port-a-potties they have here."

"I'm not scared of them!"

"You were back in Jr. High. You'd hold your pee for hours and nearly wet yourself because you'd be too stubborn to use one." Yamato rolled his eyes, shrugging off the memory. Then the blonde walked over to a store selling t-shirts. Taichi followed him, slightly confused. Yamato looked up from the rack of shirts he was looking at, and smiled.

"I'm not the only one who hasn't changed a few things since middle school," Yamato said. Then, Yamato held up a bright pink shirt with a silver star on the middle of it. "I mean, who else would wear star shirts like this." Taichi could feel his face heat up as he looked down at his own shirt. It was sky blue and had a golden star on both sleeves and on the chest. Yamato started to laugh at the other boy's reaction. Taichi glared at Yamato, but then started to laugh too.

He could believe that Yamato was _actually_ laughing and seeming to have a good time. For the longest time, it had seemed that Yamato only cared about getting Taichi through his school work. Now, they were goofing off and laughing like idiots. Just like they were…best friends again. Once the two boys settled down, they found themselves just staring at each other. Taichi was smiling at his long lost friend, and Yamato was returning the smile…but something about the way he was looking at him…was different than how Taichi was…

"What?" Taichi asked. Yamato's smile vanished immediately, and he dropped his gaze back to the shirt. He smirked and held it up to the soccer star.

"Just wondering how you'd look in this shirt," Yamato snickered. Taichi smiled and handed his can of soda to the blonde before he held up the shirt to his torso.

"This reminds me of Mimi," Taichi grinned. He placed a hand on his hip and popped it out. _"Hi Yamy! You look SOOO cute! Let's go shopping and max out my mom's credit card!"_ Yamato giggled as Taichi then went on to strutting around the aisle of shirts. _"Ew! This stuff is so last week! I feel like I'm gonna puke!"_

"Do you need a garbage can?" A voice asked from behind them. Yamato and Taichi turned to see a young looking woman standing behind them. "I can easily get you one." Taichi was glued to the spot. The woman in front of him had dirty blonde hair that fell down a little past her shoulders. She had a short denim mini skirt, a blue tank top, and tan high heels. She wore a heavy looking gold necklace that drew attention to her breasts. The woman's blue eyes studied the practically drooling soccer-player. "You're my little sister's guy, aren't you?"

Taichi's mind went blank. Yuki had _only_ allowed Taichi to see pictures of her older sister, because she had moved out right out of high school. Now, here was the girl he had been fantasizing since the end of sophomore year, in person.

"Taichi Yagami? Right?" She tried again. "Yuki's boyfriend?" _'Holy shit, she just said my name!'_

"Y-yes!" Taichi finally spat out. "I mean, no! I mean…uh…yes, my name is Taichi. But…Yuki isn't really my girlfriend." Yuki's older sister slightly glared at the boy and Taichi couldn't help but grin wider. _'She's so hot…'_

"Taichi, let's get out of here," somebody muttered to him as they nudged him with their elbow. Taichi ignored it.

"Who's your friend Taichi?" the goddess asked. Taichi turned to look at the boy next to him.

"Oh, sorry! This is…" Taichi paused. The blonde waited for a moment.

"Yamato Ishida," he informed him.

"Yamato! Right and he's my…uh…." Again, his mind went blank. _'Who are you? How do I know you? What's your name?'_

"I'm his friend," Yamato filled in. The attractive blonde gave Taichi a funny look.

"Tutor!" Taichi corrected. "He's my tutor."

"Oh Yamato Ishida! From _The Teenage Wolves_. I remember now. It's nice to meet you in person." Yamato smiled politely and nodded. "What brings you guys here if he's your tutor?"

"We just came down to the beach to see if we'd get lucky and find anything worth seeing," Taichi answered before Yamato did.

"And did you?" The blonde female asked. Taichi grinned and checked her out again.

"I say we got _very _lucky." The blonde looked unimpressed at first, but then smiled and giggled.

"Taichi, let's go," Yamato muttered. Taichi gave his "tutor" a warning look and turned his attention back to the female.

"So what's your name gorgeous?" Taichi asked.

"My name is Masumi," the blonde replied.

"Masumi…pretty name for a pretty girl," Taichi smiled sweetly. Masumi rolled her eyes and smiled at the younger boy's flirts.

"Very flattering Taichi, I can see why girls like you so much."

"Taichi, come on," Yamato pressed on again. The blonde singer grabbed a hold of the darker boy's arm, but he immediately jerked it away. Yamato seemed slightly stunned.

"Well, what can I help you boys with?" Masumi asked sweetly. Taichi looked down at the shirt and back up at the sexy figure in front of him.

"I was…just wondering if you had this shirt in a large instead of a small," Taichi replied.

"Hmm, I'll take a look. Wait here."

"Anything for you." Masumi rolled her eyes again and walked over toward the front of the store to check the sizes. As she left, Taichi followed her backside and grinned. _'Damn…what it'd take to fuck you…'_

"Taichi?" _'Oh…right…'_

"Dude, what is your deal?" Taichi snapped.

"I just want to get out of here, we need to work on your—"

"You know how rude it was for you to interrupt while I was trying to have a conversation with Masumi?"

"Conversation? You looked like you were trying to undress her with your eyes!"

"Says you!"

"Taichi, please…Let's just go?" Yamato tried to grab Taichi's arm again. Taichi slapped Yamato's hand roughly away.

"If you don't like what you see, then just look away!" Taichi spat. Yamato then looked like Taichi had just slapped him in the face, which he might of well have done. Taichi held his ground however and turned his attention back to the female sex-figure.

"Fine," Yamato finally huffed. The blonde shoved the can of soda back into the brunette's hands. "I'm going to the dock. Meet me there when you're done mentally raping her." Taichi glared at Yamato as he walked out of the store. _'Fuck you Yamato! Why do you have to be such a fucking dick?' _Taichi growled to himself. Masumi returned back with the shirt.

"I'm sorry, this is the only size we have for this shirt," she informed him.

"Ah well, thanks anyways," Taichi muttered as he watched Yamato walk out of the store and to the docks. Masumi followed his gaze and looked back at Taichi. She studied him for a moment and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, Yama is just being a dick head," Taichi sighed. "I'm sorry for his rudeness."

"It's quite alright. I'm sure I'd get jealous too if my boyfriend was flirting with another person. Girl or boy."

"What? Yama's not my boyfriend!" Masumi squinted her eyes slightly and then grinned. "What?" Taichi felt confused. Masumi's grin got wider and she shook her head. Taichi nervously lifted a hand to his face and touched it. _'She's laughing at me. Do I have something on my face? Fuck. When did it start getting so hot in here?'_

"So you're not my little sister's boy…and you're not the boyfriend of the lead singer from _The Teenage Wolves._"

"Yeah. I'm more of a fun and fancy free type guy. No ties, no commitments, no problems."

"Aren't you worried about some girl wanting to commit to you?"

"They'll get over it. Everyone always gets over their love…er…crush…or whatever you want to call it." Masumi started to laugh. "What?"

"If you say so," she chuckled. "I know for a fact that I still haven't gotten over _my _first love." Taichi dropped his gaze to the floor as ninth grade Yamato swept across his mind. "You know what Taichi? I like you." Taichi perked up at the sentence. "You're a good kid."

"Thanks," the brunette said, a little down hearted to being referred to as a "kid." "You're not too bad yourself. I'd like to see you again sometime and talk or whatever."

"Sure. I usually work here on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesday and Thursdays, I work at the food court." Masumi smiled sweetly at Taichi and he was debating of whether to take up Yamato's suggestion and start imagining doing certain things to this blonde. "You'd better go find your boy…friend."

"Right…it was an honor meeting you in person Masumi," Taichi said. He then took her hand and kissed it. Masumi used the same hand and patted Taichi's head.

"Same here Taichi," she replied. Taichi walked out of the store and proceeded to look for the blonde…half-heartedly. He couldn't believe that he was able to meet Yuki's sister…just his luck! He knew that coming to the beach would be a good idea! It certainly paid off.

"Masumi…what a pretty name," Taichi muttered before taking a sip of his Coke. "…and damn! She was so hot! Better than I had imagined." Taichi walked over to where Yamato had said he would be. Part of him was still upset with Yamato, but the other part was too thrilled to care. As he came closer to the dock, he could see the back of Yamato's head. Taichi hesitated a little before approaching the blonde. _'I'll suggest to him that we go home now or something. Maybe then he won't be so pissed at me.' _"Hey Yama! Ready to go home?" The blonde didn't answer, just kept his back to the soccer star. Taichi stopped behind of Yamato. "Yama? I asked if you were ready to go home." Still no response. _'Is he ignoring me now?' _"Oi! Yamato!" Taichi whipped his blonde friend around so that he was facing him. Taichi felt himself freeze up.

Placed between the young singer's lips was a small white cigarette.

* * *

_Smoker! Dun dun dun! Hmm...well, not much I can say. I think this chapter is a little weird...but hopefuly, it will all make sense in the end. :P_

_So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think Tai is a bit of a douche? Constructive critisism (which is where you say what are some strong parts of this story and somethings I could improve on) is helpful, and I love to hear it when you tell me what you liked about this story. I always try to reply back, but sometimes life happens and it ends up being a week or so before you hear from me...Flames are to be used for future weenie roasts where people will get together and watch "Digimon" and "Junjou Romantica"...AT THE SAME TIME! Oh snap! :O_


	6. Chapter 6

__

_**NOTE:** As you may remember, back in chapter 2, I was saying how I was having writer's block. Well, this was the chapter. Fortunatley, I found a song that helped me through the block. The song's name? ..."Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy." ...this chapter has none of that however. :P_

_I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while! I've been uber busy and I decided that before I let anymore time slip by, I should post up the next chapter. I hope you feel like this chapter was worth it._

_**WARNING:** Slash, and language._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon. At all. :(_

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 6.**_

**Same day...**

"Yama…" Taichi whispered in disbelief. The blonde looked rather surprised and confused. Taichi saw that the reason why the blonde had not responded was because he had been listening to music while taking a smoke. Yamato blinked a few times before pulling out his cigarette and flicking off the bit of ash that was starting to gather.

"I didn't think you'd be done so soon," Yamato muttered before placing the cigarette back in his mouth and started to put away his music. Taichi continued to stare. After wrapping the headphones around the thirty gig iPod and shoving it back into his pocket, Yamato noticed the odd expression on the soccer-star's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Since when did you start smoking?" Taichi asked. Yamato shrugged.

"Few years ago I think," he replied before inhaling deeply and blowing out some smoke. As the thin smoke spilled out of the pale singer's lips, anger started to flare in Taichi's stomach. "Guess I haven't really kept track because it just sort of becomes habit after a—HEY!" Taichi pulled the cigarette out of Yamato's mouth and dropped it over the dock and to the water. Yamato peered over the railing and then glared at Taichi. "What the hell, Taichi? What was that for?"

"For smoking a cancer stick," Taichi smiled in satisfaction as the white death stick sizzled out and sank below to its watery grave. "You know those things are bad for you, right? Especially since you're a _singer._"

"So? Lots of singers smoke and they're fine," Yamato countered.

"Well _now _they are! But just wait until later!"

"Your friend smokes and I don't see you saying anything to him. What's his name? Bingo?"

"It's _Ringo. _And honestly, I care more about what _you_ do than what _he_ does." _'…Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Oh, so just because he's a part of your little sex pack, it's ok for him to smoke but not me?"

"…y-yeah!"

"Like I give a fuck," Yamato muttered angrily. Out of his other pocket, he pulled out a pack of Marlboro and started to pull another stick out. Taichi panicked and made a grab for the rest of the cigarettes. Yamato dodged him and slipped under his arm. Taichi spun around and tried again only to receive a punch in the jaw. Taichi flinched slightly and touched his cheek. The blonde glared angrily at the other boy and challenged him with his cold sapphire eyes. His eyes narrowed as he pulled out another cigarette and stashed the rest in his pocket. He took out a lighter and was about to light the new stick.

"Yama…" Taichi whispered.

"If you don't like what you see, then just look away," Yamato repeated Taichi's earlier words. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. Slowly, and reluctantly, Taichi turned away from his friend and walked over to the other side of the dock. He leaned against the railing and stared down at the water.

He felt numb and slightly over-whelmed. Nobody had ever stood up to him like that…not in a very long time. People were usually too scared to try and pick a fight with him. Taichi was so used to getting his way around "weaker" boys in his grade…yet Yamato, looking the most fragile, gave him a nice hard punch on the jaw, which would surely bruise up slightly. And his smoking…why did it bother him so much? Why couldn't he just let him do what he wants with his life like what he had decided to let Ryu do with his smoking addiction? Taichi flinched slightly when he heard the other boy cough. He didn't know why but…to see and hear Yamato slowly killing himself made the brunette upset…and helpless.

After a few minutes, Taichi felt the other boy press against his side. Taichi looked away slightly, due to the fact that the smell of smoke still lingered on his skin and he didn't want to see the blonde's face. They stood in silence for a moment, before a bird started to squawk in the sky. Yamato chuckled.

"Seagull," he muttered. "Those birds never leave, do they?" His voice. He said he had been smoking for a few years now…and yet, his voice still had the same angelic tone. "Taichi, you're not mad at me are you?" Taichi looked away even more and took a drink from his can of soda. "Oh so now I'm getting the silent treatment?" He didn't answer and took another sip. Yamato sighed and looked out to the horizon. Hesitantly, Taichi looked up at the blonde. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be taking in the warmth of the setting sun. The sun light danced across his golden blonde hair. Taichi looked away from his face. _'He's going to fucking kill himself…' _"Can I see your ring?"

"What?" Taichi looked back up at him. Yamato was staring curiously at the ring.

"I've never seen it before," Yamato said. Taichi looked down at the ring on his finger and then at the blonde. Yamato didn't take his eyes off the ring, just tilted his head to one side, like a curious puppy. Taichi then carefully pulled the ring off his finger and handed it to Yamato. Yamato took it between his pointer and thumb.

"Don't drop it!" Taichi barked fearfully. Yamato quickly slipped the ring on his thumb and looked at Taichi. Taichi calmed himself. "It's…going to be for someone."

"Your girlfriend?" Yamato asked as he started to try and fit the ring on his different fingers.

"…kind of. It's not for Yuki. She's not my girlfriend. But…well…it sounds, kind of stupid but…you know….in case I meet…er…" Why was it so damn hard to talk to him?

"It's for, _her,_" Yamato finished. He slipped the ring on to his right middle finger and held it up against the sun. "The girl you're meant to be with?"

"Y-yeah," Taichi flushed. He felt nervous, being so open to the blonde. A few years ago, this wouldn't have been a problem. Now however, it felt different; and not just because they were trying to build up their friendship again. Taichi also stared up at the ring that was being displayed in the sun. The silver band seemed to have fit the blonde perfectly on that finger, and quite honestly, it complimented his fair skin. The brunette lowered his gaze and looked at the blonde. Yamato admired the ring for a moment longer before turning to his brunette friend. He smiled sweetly and Taichi couldn't help but smile in return.

"You're adorable Taichi," Yamato chuckled as he slipped the ring off and gave it back to its owner, careful not to drop it into the ocean. _'Adorable?'_ Taichi questioned as he placed it back on his ring finger. _'I've never been called adorable before…Wait! Adorable? What the fuck? I'm not adorable! I'm bad ass! A player! The king of sex! I'm—'_

"I started smoking when you told me you had sex with Sora." Taichi looked up at the blonde in surprise. Yamato didn't look at the confused brunette. "I don't know why I did it…I guess it was just to cope with the fact that you…did it. It was hard to get used to at first, smoking I mean…but I thought it was better than dealing with…the news…" Yamato looked at Taichi for a split second then looked back. "What? It's only fair that I tell you one of my secrets since you told me one of yours."

"…I guess…but why?" Taichi asked rather confused.

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Oh…yeah." The two boys stared at each other for a moment before turning to look at the setting sun. Silence surrounded them, but unlike before, it didn't feel awkward at all. It was a pleasant silence that allowed them to enjoy one another's presence. Taichi looked over at his friend. He was soaking up the sun's warmth once again, and smiling. Taichi smiled too, but immediately frowned thinking about the blonde's smoking habits. _'If he doesn't stop…he's not going to be smiling like this anymore…' _"Yamato can I tell you something?"

"Hm?" Yamato replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I don't like you smoking. It's going to kill you and turn you ugly."

"Mm…not sure how I'm supposed to take that last part of the comment."

"It's going to kill you part?"

"No, the 'turn you ugly' part." Yamato opened his eyes and smirked at the soccer captain. "Are you calling me attractive?" Taichi's eyes widened.

"W-what! No!...I mean…yes…well, you aren't that bad…for a _girl _maybe though! I mean, not that…uh…" _'Holy fuck…just stop talking Yagami…' _Yamato started laughing, causing the brunette to flush a shade of red.

"You're adorable…" Yamato muttered. Taichi probably blushed harder and shoved Yamato.

"Fuck you!" the brunette growled. Yamato's face turned serious.

"You don't have to; you already do that with ever other girl in the school!" The two boys glared at each other. Then Yamato calmed himself down. "I don't like the idea that my friend is titled as 'the biggest man-whore of Odaiba high school.'"

"Well, I don't see myself as a man-whore," Taichi sniffed. "I see myself as a sort of…player, or sex king. That sounds a lot better. Besides, the ladies can't resist me. Like this one chick, named Kimi. She's _always _going after me on the weekends just—"

"You know, as much as I love to listen to all the girls you've fucked over the years, I actually don't," Yamato cut in. Taichi eyed the blonde then shrugged. Suddenly, it was apparent to Taichi that an idea came to the blonde rock star. "Taichi…what if we made…another deal?"

"Another deal?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, like the one we made about not calling each other names."

"Oh yeah...what about then?"

"Well…obviously you don't like me smoking…and I don't like you having sex…so what if we both decided to quit? ...Together?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, my dad and friends keep pestering me that I should…and I've heard that it only takes about three days before you don't really feel like you absolutely need a smoke. Maybe it's the same for having sex too." Yamato paused. "We'd be doing it for each other's sake…" Taichi stared at the blonde for a moment. Although he didn't want his friend smoking anymore, he wasn't really willing to give up his sex life. Besides, how would he fuck Yamato if no fucking was allowed? Would he just talk about having sex with him? Would he have to do oral? No that was probably still considered sex in Yamato's book…

'_Maybe I could get a sex doll or something that looks like Yamato.' _As soon as the image of having a blow-up Yamato crossed his mind, the brunette soccer player burst out laughing. He couldn't stop himself from doing so, and looking at Yamato only made it worse.

"S-sorry Yama!" Taichi giggled. "B-but, I don't think that'd work. Besides, if I do quit having sex, it probably wouldn't be because of you."

"…not even me asking as a friend?" Yamato asked. His voice showed no trace of emotion. Taichi shook his head.

"Nah, my other friends would make fun of me and say I was turning into a fag or something."

"They don't sound like such good friends to me. Calling you gay just because you value your life?"

"Who are you to judge my friends, Yamato?"

"I've seen the way they look at me Taichi." Before either boy could carry on with their argument, the phone in Taichi's pocket started ringing.

"_I think I should know, how! To make love to something innocent, without leaving my finger prints!"_ Taichi quickly pulled the phone out and checked the caller ID. It was Muga. Taichi looked at the blonde, then pressed the green answer key.

"Talk to me," Taichi answered.

"Oi Yagami!" Muga greeted. "You up for a video at Ryu's house tonight?"

"Hm, what's it about?"

"Oh the usual Ringo brings over."

"Ha ha! Oh Ringo and his porno…" Taichi ignored the shocked face the other boy made when he said the genre of the movie.

"Yup, sick little bastard…

"Well, the good thing is that we end up learning a thing or two for the next fuck. You know what I mean?"

"Oh hell you're telling me! Ha ha! Ah...anyways. You game?"

"Hell ya! What time?"

"I'd say…well Chikao wants you over as soon as possible. Says he's got something he wants to show you."

"Alright then, I'll be there ASAP."

"Cool. Later."

"Bye." Taichi hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"You're not really leaving are you?" Yamato asked. "What about your homework for Zoology?"

"Screw Zoology," Taichi smiled at Yamato before finishing off his soda. "Movies with friends are a hell of a lot funner."

"Taichi," Yamato said warningly.

"I'll come up with some extra credit shit or something."

"Taichi."

"Thanks for the help Yama." Taichi turned and started to walk away. Yamato caught his arm however and stopped him.

"Taichi, what if I don't _want _you to go?" Yamato asked.

"What?" Taichi challenged as he turned and faced the blonde. Yamato looked stone hard and determined.

"...Yes. What if I, being your tutor, say I don't want you to go because your homework should be done first?"

"I'd say screw you then! I don't really care much for homework right now. And besides, when the hell do you even need to use Zoology?" Taichi started to walk again, but Yamato still had his arm.

"What if I was asking you not to go…as a friend?" Yamato muttered.

"You can't keep using that excuse Yamato," Taichi snapped. "It gets old real quickly." The blonde said nothing after that comment and Taichi could tell that he had won the argument.

"You know what? Fine," Yamato grumbled. He pushed Taichi away from him and turned away. Taichi glared at the other boy. "Go off with your dick headed friends and drool over some plastic bitch. If you don't give a fuck about your grades, why the _fucking_ hell should _I?_"

"Cut the drama Yamato," Taichi growled. Yamato turned fully to face him. "And my friends aren't dick heads!"

"That seems to be the _only _thing you guys are capable of thinking with!"

"Bull shit!"

"'_Oh, this one Kimi girl is all over me on weekends!' 'Let's go pick up ugly girls to have sex with!' 'My name is Taichi Yagami, and I've had sex with fifty girls now!'_"

"It's not fifty! So cut it out!"

"Just watch Taichi. The day you figure out that sex isn't everything, your 'friends' are going to turn against you faster than a hungry tiger turns on its trainer!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ISHIDA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Taichi was fuming now. Why the hell was Yamato making such a big deal over his friends? About his sex life? It was his own business, not anyone else's! Yamato stood his ground, but then turned his head away.

"No…I guess I don't," Yamato muttered. The blonde pulled out the pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. Taichi fumed even more so once Yamato lit it and gave him a look that dared him to say anything. Then, the blonde turned away completely and started placing the ear buds in his ears to start listening to music.

"I'll see you Yamato," Taichi growled before walking away to join his friends at Ryu's place. Yamato was alone now. He thought he would have been used to Taichi leaving him like this…but he wasn't. It still hurt like hell to watch him play Russian roulette with his life by having casual sex. It hurt even worse that he knew that he didn't make any difference in Taichi's life anymore. The blonde started scrolling down his playlist until he found the certain list he had been looking for. Before starting the first song, Yamato looked up in hopes to see a mass of bushy brown hair still there. What he found instead was disappointment and false hope. Yamato dropped his gaze to the ground.

"You've changed Taichi," Yamato whispered. Listening to "Grenade," by Bruno Mars, Yamato slowly made his way home.

* * *

_Mm...I need to get my creative spark for this story again...although I do have another idea for a different story that I might dink around with. ;)_

_I wanted Tai and Yama to have a slight bonding moment in this chapter...and then have it crash and burn. Poor Yama..._

_So what did you think of this chapter? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Was it worth the wait? Any sort of feed back is helpful, and constructive critisism is also helpful. Flames and bashes will be used to roast hot dogs._

_Hope you all like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTE:** Oh gee, what's it been like? A week or two without an update? Hmm...well, I've been getting pretty busy with school and theater, so bear with me guys! :P_

_**WARNING:** Slash, Gay bashing, Language_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon...at all. :(_

_**

* * *

**_

_**October 1st-Day 16 (Friday)**_

Since the fight between Taichi and Yamato, the two had not talked to each other. Even though Taichi was attempting to keep up with his grades, the lack of help in areas which he struggled with was starting to take its toll. It was becoming more and more difficult figuring out what the teacher was talking about in math, or to write up a paragraph about the American literature "Tom Sawyer." The brunette knew that if he didn't get help and soon, he would be doomed to not play this season. He needed Yamato.

Only problem was, Yamato was driving him crazy. Every time he'd go to ask for some help, the blonde would say, "Why not go ask somebody who you actually care about what they say to you?" And then he'd ignore him. Yamato being a complete douche bag wasn't the thing that bothered Taichi, though it did bother him at times…it was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about him. Every day, he'd catch a glimpse of the boy walking down the hall with his iPod plugged in. He'd think about what the blonde would probably be doing now since he didn't have to help Taichi or what not. Probably practicing more with his band. Or hanging out with friends…Was _he _having sex? Probably doubtful since that was what their argument was about in the first place. But what if he was? Fuck, having Yamato not talk to him was making this bet more difficult than what it should have been!

"Earth to Taichi," Ringo called out. Taichi snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the group before him. "The Fearsome Five," Yuki and Kasumi were all hanging out at the local fast food place. The group had obviously been having an important discussion while Taichi's mind had wandered off to Yamato and his leisure time. Taichi blinked a few times before Ringo sighed and inhaled his cigarette deeply. "I was just wondering what the fuck our number was to get our food."

"Oh," Taichi replied. Ok…so maybe it wasn't _that _important. "Our order is 625."

"Number 606!" The lady at the register shouted out.

"Dude, I'm hungry!" Chikao whimpered before slouching miserably in his seat. Ryu rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the back.

"I heard you got an F on the test in Zoology, Tai-Tai," Yuki brought up. Taichi grumbled a few angry words and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I thought Yamy was in charge of leading you on the straight and narrow."

"Oh, didn't you hear Yuki?" Muga snickered. "They 'broke up.' Taichi and the fag got into a fight. Blondie barely wants anything to do with him now."

"Oh," Yuki replied. Then she smiled slyly at Taichi. "So does that mean, I win the bet?"

"Absolutely not!" Taichi snapped. "The bet is still on! If only Yamato wasn't being such a pussy about this whole thing, things would be fine!"

"Number 606?" The lady at the register called out again. Taichi stood up from the table and decided to wait closer at the counter for their food. For some reason, his friends were starting to make him more and more annoyed. Just the way Yuki would talk to him, or the way Muga would tease him about "breaking up" with Yamato, or even the fact that Ringo smoked non-stop.

Smoking. That was what fucked everything up in the first place! If Taichi hadn't have freaked out about Yamato smoking, then Yamato wouldn't have wanted to make a deal which then would have led to them getting angry with each other for not wanting to change.

_'What's the big deal about having casual sex anyways?' _Taichi questioned himself as the lady called out another number. _'I told him that I didn't fuck a girl unless they were on birth control or I had a condom. Doesn't he know that smoking can seriously kill you little by little? He can be so fucking stubborn sometimes! He drives me crazy…with those stupid blue eyes of his and that damn attitude he gives me. Where the hell did that prissy, high-struck attitude come from anyways? The band? Nah, probably not. The people he hangs out with? Maybe…Mimi is known to be a total bitch when she's pissed.' _Taichi smiled at the memories of his old friends and then sighed miserably. _'I wonder how they're all doing…I wonder how Yamato is…Maybe…maybe I should do what Yamato asked me to do. I mean, how hard could it be to not have sex for three days…or ever…hmm…well…maybe I can pretend I'm not having sex and then just sex it up with Yuki when I get the chance. She won't mind. I know how fucking clingy she can be and she'll welcome me with open arms if I'm wanting sex. This is a win-win situation! Yamato will stop smoking and I can still have sex all I want! Heh heh, Taichi, you're so clever.'_

"Oi, Taichi." Taichi looked up to see Ryu standing next to him. The dark skinned black haired boy grinned at the soccer captain. "Mind if I join you? Things are getting rather mushy back there."

"Mushy?" Taichi questioned as he allowed the other forward player to join. Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, what else do you expect when you have Muga with his girlfriend?" Taichi shrugged, slightly uninterested. Ryu was quiet for a moment, and then decided to continue more quietly. "You know, word is that Muga is cheating on her."

"Is he?" Taichi asked, again uninterested.

"Yup. No one has the heart to tell Kasumi though. Poor girl…always looking at the good of people…even if they are a fag."

"Shut up!" Taichi growled and shoved Ryu away slightly. "You know if you're going to just bag on Yamato, you might as well—"

"Whoa! Sorry!" Ryu defended. "I didn't know he was a soft spot. I'll lay off." Taichi eyed the other boy, and then turned his attention back to the lady calling out numbers. "Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Well, I was just curious."

"I…like him as a friend…"

"Aw come on Taichi, if you're in love with Yamato, SAY IT LOUD AND SAY IT PROUD!" Taichi covered the other boy's mouth and looked around the room. There were a few curious eyes that were looking over at them, but most people were minding their own business. Taichi glared at the snickering boy.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Taichi hissed.

"Nah, I'm just blunt," Ryu shrugged. The darker haired boy had always been known to speak his mind. If he thought that something was not right, he'd speak his mind, usually resulting in him getting in trouble. On the other hand though, he could sweet talk any girl into doing anything for him. "Taichi, let me tell you something. Ya?" Taichi looked Ryu squarely in the eyes. "In the end, sex is sex." Taichi blinked in confusion to what the other boy had just said. "Sex is fun and it feels fucking amazing, no pun intended. Doesn't really matter the gender, because usually in the end, you still reach orgasm."

"How would you know?" Taichi challenged as he raised his eye brow. "It's not like _you've _had sex with a guy before."

"Would you believe me if I said I had before?"

"No."

"Well, I have." Taichi stared at the other boy in shock. Ryu shrugged. "Eh, we were drunk and I was kind of curious."

"If you've had sex with a guy before, then why do you seem so against Yamato and keep calling him a fag and such?"

"I call it like I see it. Besides, if anyone else were to know, Muga would probably skin me alive and hang me up like a trophy." Taichi nodded understandingly. When it came to homophobia, Muga was the ringleader of the group. He couldn't stand the idea of having two boys make out or have sex or anything. The only reason why he didn't bother Taichi much about his bet was because A) Taichi was in charge, and B) it was all in the name of a bet. "Taichi, please don't tell anyone…"

"I won't, don't worry," Taichi reassured the dark skinned boy. "Though I am curious to know who the guy was."

"Mm, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Ryu winked. Taichi gave the other boy an annoyed look. "I really can't tell you. We promised to keep our identities a secret if it ever leaked out."

"Hmm, guess I could respect that," Taichi sighed. Ryu gave Taichi a grateful smile. "Though I am curious to what happened to the whole, 'say it loud, say it proud' spiel." Soon Chikao came up and joined the two forward soccer players.

"Are they anywhere near our number?" the goal keeper whined.

"Dude, you need to keep your stomach in control!" Ryu laughed as he ruffled Chikao's hair. A faint blush appeared on Chikao's face as he shrugged. Taichi chuckled and looked back at the table where the others were. Muga and Yuki were glaring toward the direction of the entrance, while Kasumi was trying to pick up a conversation with Ringo, though he too eyed the entrance disapprovingly. Taichi followed Yuki and Muga's glare and soon found what they had been glaring at.

Mimi Takasawi was the first to enter the fast food place. She was soon joined by a tall young man with blue hair and glasses. Jyou looked around and said something to Mimi, which caused her to nod and giggle. Then, a girl with glasses and purple hair and another boy entered the place. Taichi immediately recognized the other boy. It was Daisuke Motomoiya, a soccer player for the school's Junior Varsity team. The only thing that Taichi really knew besides that of the boy was that he played forward and he was pretty good. He also happened to have been a friend of his younger sister, Hikari. The other girl, Taichi guessed was Miyako. Hikari also happened to be friends with the computer nerd girl and often spoke of some shopping adventures they'd have. Taichi didn't really understand the reason of his friend's unfriendly glare, until the last person walked in: Yamato.

"Damn…" Taichi muttered. He had never seen the blonde haired boy like…_that _before! Yamato was wearing a teal blue sleeveless shirt with a black vest over it. He had a peace sign hanging down from a chain around his neck, and a silver bracelet on his left upper arm. The blonde also was wearing skinny jeans, and black converse with his outfit. Yamato took off the pair of dark sunglasses he had been wearing and flicked his head toward the left to get his hair out of his face. Soon, the two boy's eyes met. They held their gaze for a moment before Yamato slowly turned away from Taichi.

"Wow Taichi," Ryu smirked. "Drool anymore and you'll create your own Niagara Falls here." Chikao snickered at the comment. Taichi glared at the two boys, but secretly checked to see if he had been drooling or anything else embarrassing. The group of people picked a spot to sit. Daisuke looked over at the direction of Taichi and the other soccer players from the Varsity team. He gave a nervous wave, and Taichi nodded once toward the direction of the younger boy. Then, Taichi turned his attention back to the blonde sitting at the table. He sat there for a moment, seeming like he was trying to focus on the conversation Mimi and Miyako were having, but Taichi could tell that he was having a difficult time at not looking at the soccer star. Taichi smiled. _'Good. At least I'm not the only one suffering.'_

"Hey Tai-Tai." A female voice snapped Taichi out of his trance. He looked over to see Yuki walking over to the boys. She wrapped her arms around the soccer captain's torso and gave a tight squeeze, making sure to press as much of her body as she could against him.

"Hey Yuki," Taichi muttered as he reluctantly returned the hug. "What's up?"

"Muga just wanted to see how close we were to getting our food," she said as she started running her hand up and down Taichi's chest. Taichi shivered slightly as she passed his nipples and he quickly looked over at Yamato. He had been watching them. Then, the blonde singer excused himself from the group and made his way to the door.

"Shit," Taichi hissed as he watched the blonde exit. He glared down at Yuki, who had a slight smile of triumph on her face. _'You are so fucking jealous!' _Taichi wanted to growl at her. Instead, he pushed her away and ran after Yamato. Yamato hadn't gone far, and he was starting to plug in his iPod in. "Yamato! Wait!" Yamato turned and stared at the brunette.

"What do you want Yagami?" Yamato asked coldly.

"I need you," Taichi slightly panted, brushing off the harshness of the question. Yamato's unimpressed look turned into surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Yamato…I _need _you. Badly!" Taichi continued. "I'm failing so badly without your help. When you explain stuff, it makes so much more sense than when the teacher does." Yamato's surprised face soon then turned into annoyed.

"Taichi, you have your own friends who can help you with this stuff," Yamato said. "Why not ask your girlfriend or someone to help?" Having Yamato call Yuki his girlfriend was starting to bother Taichi a lot more than it should have.

"Oh my fucking hell! How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend?"

"Sure could have fooled me with what I saw in there."

"Well looks can be pretty damn deceiving!"

"Right, just like the fact that you said we were friends when you really could care a fuck about our relationship."

"W-what? I _do_ give a fuck! Take it back!"

"Why should I? I asked you to do something as a friend and you totally blew me off!"

"I asked you something similar and you won't do it either!"

"Liar!"

"Bastard!"

"Trouble in paradise kiddies?" Taichi and Yamato turned to look where the voice had come from. Muga and the rest of the group were coming towards the two boys. Muga held his girlfriend close to his side and he eyed Yamato disapprovingly.

"No, no trouble at all," Taichi huffed.

"Where you going Ishida?" Muga asked. "Got a fuck appointment you can't be late for?"

"What?" Yamato asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Well with how you're dressed, I wouldn't be surprised." Muga then smirked at Ringo. "Wouldn't Ishida make a nice faggy prostitute, Ringo?" Ringo shrugged and blew out some smoke.

"Sure, if you're into anorexic fags," he replied.

"Anorexic?" Chikao questioned while checking Yamato out.

"Yeah, I mean, boys aren't supposed to be that fucking skinny," Ringo said as he took his cigarette out and gestured to Yamato. Taichi took notice of Yamato then folding his arms down by his stomach. But besides that, he didn't react.

"If he were a girl maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad," Muga sniggered.

"Yeah, he'd probably make a very _pretty_ girl."

"Too bad he's a _guy._"

"Knock it off guys," Kasumi defended the thin blonde. "He's fine the way he is."

"Oh don't even Sumi," Yuki butted in. "You were just complaining the other day how it was unfair and unnatural how skinny Ishida was." Kasumi opened her mouth to defend herself, but was soon cut off.

"Yuki, shut it," Taichi growled. "You're just jealous." He glared at his group of friends. "And as for the rest of you—"

"Taichi, please don't tell me that when you look at Yamato, the word 'prostitute' doesn't jump into your head," Muga challenged.

"No! It doesn't actually!" _'"Damn" was actually more like it…' _Taichi looked over at the blonde who was standing next to him. Yamato's sapphire eyes were glued to the floor and he seemed to be taking no interest to what they were all saying about him. "He's a rock star; they make them wear stupid slutty things all the time!" At that, Yamato looked up at Taichi. His blue eyes burned with hurt and anger. Yamato opened his mouth as though he were about to shout something at Taichi, but then closed it and clenched his jaw.

"You're hopeless," he murmured. Then he turned and stalked away from the group of jocks. Taichi stood there, unsure of what exactly he said that made him "hopeless." The brunette soccer captain glared at Muga, then Yuki. Muga returned the glare and Yuki looked bitter and rather hurt. Taichi sighed and started going after Yamato.

"Yeah! Go get him, Boss!" Chikao called after him.

"_Get some_ Taichi!" Ryu shouted. Taichi ignored their calls. "Hssta-yow!"

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Ringo shouted. _'What the fuck is his deal with condoms?' _Taichi growled to himself, making sure not to lose sight of Yamato.

* * *

_Don't worry everyone. I'll keep going with this fic, though it may take a while for inspiration to hit me again since I'm facing a writter's block for the next chapter I'm working on for this story. :P_

_Please let me know what you think! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Constructive critisism is helpful and flames will be used for a weenie roast._

_Thanks for reading guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTE:** Wow...I'm starting to get so behind in posting and so busy with school and theater that I am starting to lose track of when I post and such! :P Well hopefully I didn't dissapoint in this chapter. I had been trying to figure out a way to pick-up the speed of the story a little and it resulted in this chapter. It something that I sort of had in mind...but a lot longer. I'm pretty satisfied with it...then again its almost three in the morning where I'm at. :P_

_FANFICTION IS BEING STUPID! Believe it or not, I've been trying to post this chapter up since Sunday but I keep getting this odd error code thing! Anger in my heart! X( Hopefully it will work soon...but I guess the only way we can really tell is if I actually post something. :P_

_**WARNING:** Slash and swearing. Goody goody._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Look at the creatos of Digimon. Now back at Psycho. Now back to the creators. Now back at Psycho. Sadly, Psycho does not own the rights to Digimon. But if you continue reading this disclaimer, it will waste your time from reading the chapter. Look down, now up. The disclaimer keeps going on. Look again. Tai and Matt are making out. Only with Taito does the pain of love feel numb. I am on a horse..._

* * *

"Yamato! Hold up!" Taichi called out. Yamato didn't bother to turn around. Taichi wasn't sure whether the blonde couldn't hear him because of his iPod, or if he was just ignoring him…either way… "Yamato!" The blonde finally came to a stop as he waited for the cross walk to change. Taichi grabbed hold of Yamato by the shoulder and held him still. Yamato stiffened slightly and turned to glare at Taichi.

"What?" he grumbled as he pulled one head phone out of his ear.

"What is your problem?" Taichi asked. "Why did you take off like that?"

"I had to go home," Yamato replied. "It's urgent."

"Bull shit! If it was so urgent, why did you go to that restaurant in the first place?"

"Mimi invited me and I didn't think it would take that long. Besides, I didn't want to be _completely _rude…Unlike some people." Taichi clenched his hands tightly into fists. The cross walk finally changed signs and Yamato started walking away from him. Taichi grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him away from the street. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" The blonde continued to struggle, but he was fighting a losing battle. Finally, Taichi pulled him to an isolated alleyway and slammed the blonde against the wall.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you're seriously pissing me off!" Taichi hissed at the blonde. "You don't talk to me for a week or something, and then when I try fixing it, you get all touchy and run off! I'm trying to make things better between us, but it's no use if it's just going to be a one-sided deal!" The blonde blinked a few times at Taichi and then lowered his eyes. They were silent for a moment.

"You're just saying that because you're failing school," Yamato muttered.

"No! ...well…maybe a little…but I do mean it Yamato! I want to make things better between us."

"Why? So you have something to fall back on when you're too lazy to do the work?" Taichi wanted to punch the "pretty-faced" blonde right then and there. In fact, he was going to. He drew back his hand and was ready to knock his lights out. Instead however, he found himself holding Yamato's face gently with his hands. Yamato looked a little stunned at the other boy's sudden change of reaction. Taichi stood there for a moment, unsure exactly what to do next. The brunette suddenly realized that if he didn't try and fix things between them, there'd be no chance of regaining a friendship…or winning the bet. Yes, the bet was definitely on his top priority list. Ever since he met Yuki's sister, he's thought of nothing else.

'_That's a lie,' _he corrected himself. _'I've also been thinking about Yamato…but the bet! Yeah…the bet comes first.' _He then decided to use this opportunity to test his charm in order to move on to the next step of his plan of winning the bet.

"Yamato," Taichi started. "That's not the only reason. It's true that I need help and stuff, but I wouldn't want to simply _use_ you. You're my fr…my _best_ friend. I've missed you a lot…I've just kind of started to realize that, especially since you haven't been talking to me. It reminded me of how dull life was once you were out of it. I don't want to lose you like that again." The brunette had no clue where the hell that all came from. He'd never gotten that sappy around anyone, not even a girl! From the look of Yamato's face, Taichi could tell that it really did sound as stupid as he imagined it. Taichi tried to smile comfortingly, trying to fight the urge to back down from what he said.

"When you look at me…what do you see?" Yamato barely whispered. Not exactly the reaction Taichi was searching for…

"Uh…I see…Yamato."

"Seriously Taichi…" Taichi looked at the blonde, really confused to what he was trying to get at. Yamato blinked a few times and sighed before looking down.

"Sapphire," the brunette finally blurted out. Yamato looked up at him, proving Taichi's point. "Your eyes…are blue…I mean! Of course, _you _know they're blue, but…it's a different shade of blue…like…um…t-they're like…sapphire…?" _'Wow. Someone needs to put me out of my misery right now.'_ "W-why? What are you trying to get at?" Yamato stayed quiet for a moment before lowering his gaze again. His golden hair fell gently on his face and covered his "sapphire" blue eyes. Strangely, the soccer star had started noticing Yamato like this more and more often. Both physically, emotionally, and socially. It happened once Taichi started looking at Yamato more, but from a distance…His eye color, how if something bad was going on you could tell because he'd have his iPod plugged in, how often they'd pass by each other in the hallway…how his ridiculous silence irked Taichi. "Oi! I'm not liking the silence Yamato! What was that about?"

"I just…wanted to know if you really thought that…" Yamato trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me!"

"…I just wanted to know if you really thought I looked like a slut." Yamato turned away slightly and bit his bottom lip. "Stupid. It's stupid, just forget about what I said ok?"

"_That's_ why you left all huffy?" Taichi asked. "Because you thought I thought you looked like a slut?"

"Well you did call me one…"

"When?"

"'_He's a rock star. They make him wear stupid slutty things all the time.'_"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…and it doesn't really help that your 'friends' were calling me a girl and making fun of what I was…wearing…" This was something new: Taichi noticed a change in Yamato's mood. He wasn't the cold loner like he'd always try to pull off when he was younger, nor was he the emotionless prick that annoyed the hell out of Taichi. He looked…hurt. Taichi smiled slightly and started rubbing the blonde's cheek bone with his thumb. Immediately, Yamato slapped the hand away and retreated back to the emotionless prick that Taichi had seen so much. But the brunette couldn't help but smirk when he saw a flush of pink crawl across the cherry of the other boy's cheeks.

"What? You not used to affection or something?" Taichi teased.

"No not really," Yamato grumbled.

"The famous singer of _The Teenage Wolves_ is not used to people touching him. I thought girls would be breaking down your door just to be able to run their fingers through that tick mane of yours." Taichi ruffled Yamato's hair. The blonde shoved Taichi's hand away and growled something under his breath. "What did you say?"

"I said you're so annoying!" Yamato replied before turning to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get a pack of cigarettes before I get home." Taichi glared at his friend.

"Again with the smoking?"

"Well for your information, I haven't smoked all day today. And until you showed up, I haven't really had a reason to."

"I bet you couldn't go a full weekend without smoking."

"And I bet you wouldn't be able to go a full week without having sex." The two boys glared at each other.

"Deal," Taichi sighed. Yamato blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I take on your bet. If you don't smoke this whole weekend, then I won't have sex for a week. Do you accept the challenge?" Yamato stared at the brunette for a while.

"I don't believe you," he finally said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I know you Taichi. You're gonna come up with some way to get around the 'bet' and end up having sex tonight.

"Oh whatever!"

"You always try to get what you want." Taichi was about to spit back a response, but then he closed his mouth. He had a better idea. It was so genius! Not only would it cause them to actually talk and spend time together without any true distraction, but it was also like taking a huge short cut to winning the bet. It was a bit risky, he knew that…but he was willing to take the leap.

"Well," Taichi smirked. "What if I wouldn't be having sex tonight because I am already busy?"

"What would cause you to be so busy that it'd prevent you from going off and fucking around?" Yamato challenged.

"Taking you on a date."

"…what?"

"Yeah. I'm taking you on a date tonight Yama."

"S-says who?"

"Me. Oh come on, you yourself said you didn't believe me. And this would be one way to prove it to you. Besides, it'd be fun!"

"I…" Taichi walked up to Yamato and trapped him between his body and the wall. Sapphire blue stared up bashfully at dark caramel brown.

"Yamato, just give me a chance. A chance to prove that I'm not a total douche like you probably think I am. I want to spend this night with you…and if it will help you stop smoking, me from having sex, and just us to be ok with each other again, then I'm willing to try…Ok?" Yamato looked into Taichi's eyes very carefully. He was searching for any sort of lie or joke in them. The blonde lowered his head in defeat.

"Ok," he whispered. He then slightly looked up at the brunette, saw that he was still staring at him, and blushed again. Taichi smiled slightly.

"You'd make a very cute girl Yama, did you know that?" Taichi chuckled. The blonde growled and pushed Taichi away from him. The blonde tried to walk away from the brunette soccer player, but was soon pinned to the spot. Taichi's smile grew even wider when the other boy's face grew redder.

"Taichi, let go!" Yamato whined. Taichi instead leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yamato's. They both stood still like that for a few minutes.

'_Kiss.' _That was the thought that crossed Taichi's mind. Slowly, he pulled back slightly and slowly started to lean in closer to Yamato. The other boy stood still but closed his eyes. Just as they were only a few inches away from each other, Taichi realized what he was about to do and shot back a few feet. Yamato's eyes shot open and he quickly covered his mouth. Again, the two boys stared at each other…this time, from a safe distance.

"So…um…I'll pick you up around…seven?" Taichi offered.

"Uh…yeah…sounds good…" Yamato nodded. Silence. "Well…I have to go now. My dad wanted me back at the house a while ago."

"O-ok…wait. So you weren't lying when you said you had to go?"

"Nope, not really..."

"Oh…" Another awkward silence.

"I'll…see you tonight then Taichi," Yamato muttered.

"Yeah, see ya." They stood there a moment longer, before Yamato turned and walked away from the scene. Taichi watched him leave…and then mentally screamed at himself for not only almost kissing Yamato, but for realizing that he had been checking out his ass as he left.

* * *

_Rock that body! Come on, come on, rock that body! Hee hee. Well, hopefully you enjoyed this updated story and hopefully you found yourself reading the disclaimer in the voice of the Old Spice commercial guy (though it was a lame attempt :P). Like I said, I was trying to pick up the pace a little and try to add some Taito in here (because that's the point of the story)._

_How did I do? Do you like the subtleness? Do you think it was so-so? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Are _YOU_ on a horse? Please let me know what you think. Contructive critisism is very helpful while flames are not and will be used for a weenie roast._

_Oh, and in case you are bored, I recommend running off and reading stories by these authors: Kerukeru, MrGooseyMoose, XDarcyDarknessX, born a dreamer, and Takato the dreamer. These are a few that have written stories that I enjoy and that really stuck out to me. Now, I haven't read all the Taito/slash fics in the world, but...yeah. Just, go read some of their stories if you haven't already. ;)_

_Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE:** HOLY FUCK! AN UPDATE? Yup. After weeks of craziness, I finally had the chance to update this story. Now, to make a long story short, my laptop had gotten a virus, my dad took it to get fixed, and the guy who was going to fix it ended up deleting _EVERYTHING_ on my laptop. "Patience?" Gone. "How Does He Know?" Gone. "Princess?" Gone. All of the stories that I had been working on are now nothing. Well, there is always a silver lining...turns out that the chapter nine I had first come up with was causing a lot of writers block. Once that got erased, I started over with the chapter and now I am rather satisfied with how it has turned out. Unfortunately, I was such on a roll that I had to make the tough decision of cutting this chapter in half. :( Sorry folks. But once I'm finished rambling on, I will go work on that last part and post it up ASAP._

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and for reading...even though Fanfiction no longer emails me to give me notifications of a review, or a faved story or what not. If anyone knows why that may be...please let me know. :(  
_

_**WARNINGS:**__ Language and slash.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon at all...nothing...  
_

* * *

Taichi would have had to been lying if he claimed that he wasn't at all nervous for his date with Yamato. He couldn't believe his luck in being able to get a date so easily out of his old friend…then again, Taichi had been known to be quite persuasive. Whether it was luck or his persuasion didn't really matter at this point. Taichi was getting closer and closer to winning the bet that it was almost ridiculous. Just a little more flirting on his part and maybe he'd get that fuck or date with Yuki's older sister sooner than expected.

Taichi smirked to himself as he reached Yamato's door and knocked on it. Yuki's sister was _so_ much better than he had imagined for himself. She was the right height, the right body figure, and she was sweet. Unlike Yamato, who was about the same height as Taichi, a bit on the scrawny side and didn't really bother to show much emotion. There couldn't have been anything on Yamato that Taichi liked that much...

_'Well…actually, now that I think about it…Yamato does have a nice shade of blonde to his hair.'_ The door finally swung open to reveal Yamato. He was wearing a white button up short sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans. '…_And he has great eyes…' _The blonde's blue eye's widened slightly and he started to blush even redder than he already was when he had opened the door.

"Taichi, you're early," Yamato muttered. Taichi gave him a curious look.

"Really?" He asked. "I could have sworn it was a lot later…" Taichi pulled out his phone and checked. 7:05 PM. Taichi gave him another curious look then shrugged. "Anyways, shall we go? Or should we skip the date and go right into homerun?" Taichi didn't give Yamato a chance to respond before he pounced on Yamato and started trying to push him back into the apartment.

"I thought the point of this date was to make sure you weren't having sex!" Yamato fought him at the door way, obviously not wanting to go in.

"Aw, come on Yama. Can't you be exception?" Taichi started running his hands up and down the blonde's back. Then he gently kissed him on the cheek. Yamato was obviously taken off his guard by this action of affection because then, Taichi was able to push Yamato right back into apartment and shut the door. He giggled at the other boy's annoyed growl. The brunette pulled the other boy closer to him and continued to run his hands up and down the other boy's body. As soon as he felt the other boy starting to submit to his touch, someone in the background cleared their throat. Taichi immediately jumped away, thinking it would be Yamato's father. Instead, there was a young brunette man, in his early twenties seemingly, eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"So," the young man started slowly, looking right at Yamato. "_This_ is your date."

"Y-yeah," Yamato replied. "Uh…Sam, this is Taichi. Taichi, Sam. Sam is my band's manager."

"I also happen to be the man who found your talent," Sam smiled. Taichi had only met this guy for a minute, and already he could tell that he wouldn't like him much. The way his green eyes were looking at the blonde boy next to him. Taichi shifted himself slightly so that their arms were touching. "So, Taichi, how do you happen to know Yamato? I haven't seen you much around."

"We were friends back in Jr. High," Taichi answered. "Then, we sort split due to…differences…and now we've decided to go back and see if we can make this relationship work." Sam's eyes narrowed at the word "relationship." Then he smiled.

"Well, that's rather bold of you Taichi," he said. "Going from having no interest, to asking my star on a date. Usually when that happens, the only motive behind it is sex."

"What does that mean you prissy haired prick?" Taichi shot at him.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "I'm just stating some facts. Besides, you'd seem like the type. Anyways, that doesn't matter because I'm afraid Yamato won't be able to go out with you tonight."

"What? Says who?"

"His manager. _The Teenage Wolves_ had won the award for best teenage band group in the city and so he has to attend a party they are throwing tonight to honor the award and his band." The soccer captain looked at the award winning blonde. _'He never mentioned that…'_ "I'm sure you can find the door the way you came in. Now, are you ready Yama—"

"I told you already Sam, I'm going out with Taichi tonight," Yamato growled at the man. "The rest of the band will be perfectly fine without me."

"It won't be a complete band without you, and you'd risk the chance of losing the award."

"I don't care! I told you I didn't want to go from the start!"

"Yamato," Taichi cut in. "I'd hate to say it, but I think you _should_ probably go." Yamato looked surprised. "This is something awesome that has happened to you. You can't risk losing it because of me. We can go out tomorrow night or something." Taichi glared at Sam, who was looking very smug, and turned to go to the door. Even though Taichi had told Yamato to go, he really didn't want him to. Especially not with that creep. It should have felt easier than this to leave him, but instead he had a heavy heart and a spark of anger in him.

"Come with me," Yamato said quietly. Taichi turned back to him. He stood there looking at the brunette. "I feel bad for agreeing to go on the date and then just sending you off like this. Besides, it'd be a lot more fun with you around." Taichi stared at the other boy for a moment then looked at Sam.

"Ok Yama," Taichi smirked when he saw the displeasure on the other man's face. "I'll go with you." To his surprise, Yamato smiled at him.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Taichi was not ready for what was in store for him at the party. Though it was a semi-formal party, it was held in a fancy ballroom that supplied champagne, caviar, and even a large crystal chandelier in the center of the room. The blonde didn't seem to care much for the uppity atmosphere, but to the jock it was slightly uncomfortable and frustrating. He wasn't spending anytime with his date. People left and right were congratulating Yamato and his band for their award. The paparazzi constantly were on his tail to get a good picture of the lead singer. And the one dragging him father and father away from Taichi, was Sam.

The twenty-two year old would tear Yamato away from Taichi's side if he got to close for too long and take him to meet the mayor or the chief executive of the recording company. The soccer captain would have no choice but to watch the blonde from a distance as he chatted with the important people who had given him the award and also watch as the older man comfortably placed his hands on Yamato. Taichi growled and drained the rest of the champagne in his glass. The bitter liquid burned his throat, but it couldn't compare to the burning furry inside of Taichi.

"Drink too much and you'll end up with a head ache." Taichi turned to shout at whoever just told him that, but stopped himself. Ringo chuckled at the sight of the other boy. His wavy hair was combed neatly and he wore tan dress pants with a blue button up shirt.

"What are you doing here Ringo?" Taichi muttered, signaling for another glass of champagne.

"My uncle invited me to come and see the little fag get an award."

"Don't talk about my date like that in front of me bastard!" Ringo's face expressed his surprise as Taichi took a sip of the drink the waitress had just given him.

"You're date? You're on a date with him?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Taichi, he's a _guy._"

"Yeah, and he happens to be the guy I'm supposed to sleep with to win the stupid bet I made with Yuki." Ringo didn't say much else as the soccer captain proceeded to drink in silence. Soon, someone had jerked Taichi away from the mid-fielder, causing him to choke a little.

"Come one Taichi," Yamato said to the other boy. "Let's go somewhere else before Sam finds me." Taichi looked back at Ringo, who was lighting up a cigarette, then followed the other boy without out any objections. Yamato led him out of the ballroom and down the hallway. There he entered a smaller room which held access to a balcony. The two boys stood out in the balcony and looked out into the sky, unsure of what to say to one another.

"You know," Taichi started. "If I had wanted to be a third wheel, I would have hung out with Muga and his girlfriend tonight."

"I'm sorry, Taichi," Yamato muttered. "I didn't mean to leave you out. There's just so many people here who have wanted to talk to me, or pose, or sing a verse."

"So I've noticed."

"I'm not enjoying it at all you know."

"Could have fooled me. Especially with all that time you get to spend with Sam and all. Yeah, he's a _real _friendly guy."

"What does that have to do with anything? And besides, he's my manager Taichi. He's the one who's helped me get to where I am today. I owe it to him…"

"Let me guess, you pay him with fuck services?"

"What?"

"You heard me! I've seen how he's all over you. It's sickening to watch how touchy-feely he gets."

"Oh look who's talking Mr. King-of-Sex! You go around ever week with a different bitch who is so ready and willing to suck that disgusting dick of yours!" Taichi's spark of furry bursted into a flame of anger. He punched the pretty faced blonde and pinned him to the ground. Yamato fought back and soon the two boys were tussling with each other on the ground.

"Take that back you bastard!"

"Never you man-whore!"

"You're one to talk! You get far in your music business by submitting yourself to that creep!"

"How would you know you selfish prick! You haven't bothered at all to care about my life or anything! All you care about is sex!"

"Bullshit!" Taichi finally pinned Yamato down squarely on the floor. He held the blonde's hands above his head and sat down on his middle. The other boy tried to wriggle away, but Taichi held his ground. Finally, after a few minutes, Yamato gave up and simply turned his head to one side. Taichi stared at the angelic face that shone in the moon light. His sapphire eyes sparkled against the light and soon glared at Taichi.

"If you say that it's bullshit that you only care about sex, then enlighten me. What do you care about more?" Taichi studied him a moment longer.

"I care about Hikari," he replied. Then more quietly, he added. "I also care about you." Yamato's anger left him immediately and was replaced with a look of surprise.

_'Kiss him,' _a voice whispered through the wind. Taichi slowly lowered his face toward Yamato's. He could feel the other boy's heart start to race as the space between them started to close. This time, Taichi didn't retreat. He kissed Yamato.

Waves of excitement coursed through his body as their lips moved rhythmically with each other. This had been something he wanted with the blonde since Jr. High, and now it was being fulfilled. He groaned with satisfaction once Yamato allowed him to enter his mouth fully. He shivered with arousal when he felt the blonde's hands running up his shirt and touching his bare skin. At that moment, Taichi wanted to be closer with Yamato more than ever.

Finally unable to go much longer without air, the two broke the kiss and panted silently. Taichi smiled and was ready to back in for more. Instead, Yamato pushed Taichi off and quickly stood up and fixed his hair. Taichi was about to ask what he was doing, when Sam walked on to the balcony.

"Ah-ha. There you are Yamato," Sam beamed at the rock star. He then looked down at the brunette. "Have you two been playing nice?" Taichi glared at Sam as he walked over to Yamato and started to lead him away once again. "Come on Yamato. I'm in need of your assistance." Yamato looked back at Taichi, but didn't argue. Taichi sat on the floor for a moment longer before standing up and looking out to the sky once again.

He just kissed Yamato. He had just kissed another boy. What are the feelings he should be having right now? Anger? Disgust? Hatred? He didn't feel that. Then again, he didn't feel the rush of emotions he felt while they were kissing either. Taichi felt very…confused. He knew he shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did at that moment…but he did. He liked it a lot. But if he enjoyed it like that…that could only mean that he still had feelings for the blonde. Hidden feelings that were dormant for three years until now…But Taichi _couldn't_ still like Yamato! He was over him! After he kissed Sora, that was the end of every feelings Taichi had for him. The brunette liked having sex and kissing _girls!_

Then again…he hadn't had a rush like that in a very long time. It felt wonderful to have been on top of Yamato and feeling those emotions once again. And now that Taichi had thought about it, he noticed a change of feelings toward Yamato. Like…a sort of jump of excitement or something. If he could have taken the kiss they had just shared farther…he probably would have. Maybe…he wouldn't really mind having sex with the blonde after all…But he was a _guy!_

Taichi growled and decided to go in and get another drink. He managed to find his way back into the ballroom where he found rock music playing and a crowd gathering towards one side of the room where a stage was. Taichi pushed his way through to the very front and found Yamato and his band singing their number one hit, "I Turn Around." The brunette soccer player smiled as the blonde started his guitar solo. The more he watched the blonde, the more he felt attached to him. Maybe it was ok to fall back in love…even if it was a guy. Taichi looked down at the ring on his ring finger and then back up at the blonde. The band finally finished the song and everyone around them applauded. Taichi also joined in the cheers. Sam walked on stage, also clapping, and walked toward Yamato. The blonde opened his mouth to say something to the band manager, but didn't get a chance to say anything. Sam dipped his face down and kissed Yamato fully on the lips.

* * *

_Yeah, sorry to have delayed an update for so long and then to leave you all with a cliff hanger. And to me it sort of seems a little rushed... :P But here it is! I will be sure to go right away and work on the next part of this story. Thank you all for reviewing and for being so patient with me!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTE:** Wow...I should really be in bed right now...but because I love you all, some people were kind enough to tell me how to fix my problem of the "no-emails-are-being-sent-to-me," and because I think I've caused you all to wait long enough, I decided to post this chapter up. One of the biggest problem concerning the wait was that I had a bit of writer's block (AGAIN!). I didn't like how it was going and had no clue where to go from a certain point...but then this morning, an idea struck me and I immediately typed it down during school and then worked on the rest of it just now. Go me. :P I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
_

_**WARNING:** Swearing and a bit of lime at the end.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon...end of story.**  
**_

* * *

The world around Taichi vanished as he watched the older man kiss the boy he had just kissed only a few minutes ago. The scene of Yamato kissing Sora played in his head once more and he started to see red. The brunette no longer had control of what he was doing. He soon found himself on the stage, shoving Yamato to one side and punching Sam square on the jaw. The older man staggered back a few feet before looking up at the furious teenager.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Taichi roared. "DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? _EVER!" _ Sam glared at the young boy as he was soon dragged off the stage and out of the party by security. The two police officers shoved the boy out and closed the door behind them. Taichi banged his fist against the door, shouting at them to let him in once again, but it was in vain. After pacing back in forth in front of the entrance, he calmed himself down enough to think straight again. After a moment, the door opened and caused Taichi to stop his pacing. The young man's eyes narrowed at the attacker.

"You've certainly got some balls for jumping at me like that kid," Sam muttered. Taichi scoffed and continued pacing. "There were a lot of important people in that party. People that could help Yamato out with his musical career…I wonder what they would all think if they'd find out that some crazy teenager turned out to be Yamato's date." Taichi growled at the other brunette and continued pacing. Sam watched for a moment before sighing. "What are you? Some sort of rabid tiger locked in a zoo?"

"Yes, so you better watch out, because I'm starting to get hungry for blood," Taichi hissed.

"Uh-huh…You are such a typical teenager. Wild, sex hungry, and immature. You almost remind me of my nephew, Ringo. Only, you don't smoke and he's not as much as a pest as you are."

"Ringo? Ringo is your nephew?" Sam nodded and folded his arms matter-of-factly across his chest.

"But that's beside the point. You put Yamato's career at a huge risk by your actions just now."

"Oh so am I supposed to just let you put your hands where ever you so well please and kiss the boy who I lo—" Taichi stopped himself. Sam waited.

"That you...love?" Sam pressured. "Was that what you were going to say?" Taichi stared at the ground and covered his mouth. _'Was it? I can't say that…Not now…'_ "Look kid, it's cute if you have a crush on Yamato and all. I mean, what's not to like about him. He's funny, smart, and very good looking. Anybody would be lucky to have him. Anyone who is worthy enough to have him that is. He's like…a sort of poison that can never leave you once infected. But not a bad poison…like, a poison you don't mind dying to." Taichi looked up at Sam.

"Like a sweet poison?" Sam kept his cool expression on his face.

"Unfortunately, what Yamato needs isn't you at the moment. He needs a man…not a little boy who can't set his priorities straight." He paused before adding more smugly. "Besides, I'm his manager. I can do whatever I want." At that moment, the door swung open again. Yamato came out and looked first at Sam, then at Taichi.

"Taichi!" Yamato called out. He ran towards him, but Sam caught the younger boy. "Sam, let me go."

"You need to get back to the party Yamato," Sam muttered to him, trying to sound more business manager like than possessive prick.

"No! I want to be with Taichi!" Yamato argued. He shoved the older man away and joined Taichi's side. The brunette looked at the blonde, then glared at Sam.

"Let's go," Taichi growled, turning his back to the twenty-two year old. "Fucking pedophile!" Taichi grabbed Yamato's hand, possibly a little harder than intended, and led him away. Yamato didn't fight it.

"Think about what I said Taichi!" Sam called out after them. Taichi gritted his teeth and picked up his pace.

'_What the hell does he know about me? He doesn't know me at all! I know my priorities! I know what should come first and what should be most important to me! I am a man! I could take care of Yamato if I wanted to! He doesn't know shit! He's a fucking pedophile for crying out loud! Kissing a minor in front of everyone like that! I hate him! He's a bastard!'_

"Taichi, let go!" Yamato yanked his hand away from Taichi's grip. Taichi looked back at Yamato and saw him rubbing his wrist. "Geez, what gives?"

"You're seriously asking that question?" Taichi spat. "You just allowed yourself to be kissed in front of a hundred or so people! And by a _guy_ for that matter! An older man, Yamato!"

"…you're a guy too and you kissed me."

"That's another thing! You let that creep kiss you right after I did! Didn't that mean _anything_ to you at all? Did you not think that maybe I would have walked into that room and see you two macking out?" Yamato opened his mouth to argue, but Taichi simply turned away and continued walking. "Just drop it! Ok? I'm just going to take you home now." The rest of their trip was in silence. As soon as they reached the right door, Yamato looked at Taichi.

"Want to come in for a minute?" he asked, seeming slightly unsure with himself. Taichi shrugged but followed the blonde into the apartment. "My dad won't be home until tomorrow so…" He trailed off. Taichi continued to glare at the ground. Finally, Yamato pulled Taichi into a tight hug. At first, the soccer jock was surprised, but then he slowly lifted his arms to return the hug. Yamato buried his face on the crook of Taichi's neck. "I'm so sorry Taichi…I didn't want it to end up like this. I feel terrible. Sam…has had a thing for me for a really long time and I guess he thought that if he were to—" He was cut off by the brunette's lips that were crushing against his owns. Taichi pressed his body against Yamato and held his face in his hands. Taichi pulled away and looked Yamato right in the eyes.

"Who's did you like better?" Taichi challenged. "That sick old man's? Or the little boy's?"

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"Don't play stupid! You enjoyed that pedophile's kiss didn't you? You enjoyed having me stand there like an idiot and watch you go and kiss another person right after I just kissed you!"

"No I didn't, Taichi! I hated it!"

"Yeah, sure. So what else does Sam surprise you with on a weekly basis? Roses? Chocolates? Sex?"

"No!"

"I'm sure you enjoy having that creeps hands all over you."

"Are you drunk or something, Taichi? Because that's sick!"

"You're the sick one! Letting that twenty plus old man shove his dick up your—"

"Taichi, unlike some shallow bastard, I'm _still_ a virgin!" An awkward silence filled the room. Taichi blinked a few times while Yamato bit his bottom lip and looked away.

"R-really?" Taichi murmured.

"Yeah? So? Not all teenagers have sex during high school. Nor do they want to. They'd much rather just wait for the right person to come along and then get married to them." The soccer jock and the rock star stood in silence for a moment or two. Taichi's started to feel rather strange. He couldn't tell if it was because of the discovery he just made, or because of all the champagne in the party he had consumed. But soon, he found himself closing in on the blonde once again. Yamato backed up but Taichi quickly grabbed a hold of him. The brunette pressed his lips against the other boy's and kissed him. As he was doing so, he started to unbutton the blonde's shirt and slip it off of him. He then pulled back and looked at Yamato hungrily.

"I'm going to fuck you Yamato," He murmured.

"What?" Yamato asked in panic. He tried pushing the advancing soccer player away, but was not very successful. Taichi had a tight hold of him. He wasn't about to let him slip away so easily this time. "Let me go Taichi!"

"No, I won't," Taichi nearly growled. Taichi started kissing him again and pressed his body closer to Yamato's. He moved from kissing his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck and back up. Taichi slipped his hand up Yamato's shirt and started to feel his skin.

"Taichi, stop," Yamato grunted as he tried once again to push him away. Taichi responded by grabbing Yamato tightly by the shoulders and throwing him down on the blonde's couch. Before Yamato could escape, Taichi sat on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. Yamato struggled to get away, and Taichi simply pressed more weight down on him. "Let go!"

"Why? So you can run off and give your virginity to someone else?" Taichi spat. Yamato stopped and looked up at the brunette. "I watch you as you gave away your first kiss. I watched you allow yourself to be kissed by your manager. If you think that I'm going to just sit back and watch you give your virginity up to someone else other than _me_, you've got something else coming." Taichi started to kiss the base of Yamato's neck.

"You're drunk," Yamato muttered. Taichi ignored the comment and started to kiss the other boy again. Yamato moved his face away and started fighting Taichi once again. Taichi responded by simply biting down on Yamato's shoulder. Yamato yelped and suddenly twisted his body like a cat would if it were trying to escape. Taichi fell off the couch, but not without bringing Yamato down with him. The brunette pinned the blonde down on the ground and glared.

"What the fuck was that for?" he growled. "Why do you insist on doing things that hurt me Yamato?" Yamato looked up at the brunette, his face betraying his confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't give me that shit! You know very well what I mean. Do you even know how I felt when you ran off and kissed Sora on stage in the ninth grade? Or how it felt watching you do the same thing with that creep? No, I don't think you would know or even care because you're a selfish little bastard! I'm done with the watching Yamato! I'm not going to stand by and watch someone else claim your virginity as long as I'm still here…Even if it means taking it from you by force!"

Taichi expected Yamato to fight him off, struggle, or even shout at him. Instead, he didn't do anything. Yamato continued to look up at Taichi, looking slightly shocked and hurt. Finally, the blonde turned his face to one side. It was as though he was submitting to the soccer jock. Taichi was a bit taken back from his response. He didn't know whether to continue on, or retreat from his plan. With a frustrated growl, Taichi stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving," he told the other boy.

"Taichi?"

"Sorry for being a bother to you."

"Wait!" Just as Taichi grabbed the door handle, he was spun around. Taichi opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Yamato's lips pressing against his. This was strange. Taichi had just threatened to basically rape this boy and now he was kissing him! Did he understand what he meant? Was _he _drunk? …Did he really want it? The soccer captain stood frozen at the spot with his eyes wide open as the blonde then pulled away. Taichi blinked a few times and Yamato simply stared at the ground and muttered something. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said…'I love you,'" Yamato muttered a little louder.

"H-Huh?"

"I love you dammit! Geez, how many times am I going to have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours?" Yamato calmed himself a little, but didn't look at Taichi. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you…I honestly had no idea. Ever since we were in the Jr. High, I've never wanted to hurt you…you were my best friend and I could never dream of doing that to you. I'm really sorry Taichi…" If it hadn't been for the door pressing against Taichi's back, he might have fallen down with shock. So instead he slid down to the floor. He couldn't think of anything to say specifically, so he just let everything explode out of his mouth.

"WHAT?" he spat out. Taichi looked up Yamato with anger. "WHEN? SINCE WHEN DID YOU FEEL THAT WAY? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HOW? HOW THE FUCK DID IT HAPPEN?" Taichi stood up quickly and shoved Yamato away slightly. "You know what? No! Don't even bother anymore! I'm leaving!"

"Taichi—"

"Don't talk to me! Ok? Not in a _really_ long time!"

"W-why? Look, I'm sorry that I told you, it's just—"

"GAH! I don't want to hear it! I need to think Yamato! Ok? LET ME THINK!" Taichi threw the door open and sprinted down the hallway and to the stairs. He continued running down the street.

'_Stupid Yamato!'_ he growled to himself. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did he decide to tell me that _now_? He's in love with me? Since when! Why didn't he tell me sooner? Maybe I can feel the same way for him then! ...But maybe I still do…I mean…that kiss sure was something alright. It felt nice to have him under me like that…so submissive…I wanted to be closer to him…maybe even fuck him. GAH! If I wanted to fuck him so badly, why didn't I just rape him right then and there in his living room? He seemed like he wanted it to. Wait…YAMATO IS A GUY DAMMIT! What the hell am I thinking about wanting to have sex with a guy? Girls! I'm into girls! I'll _prove_ myself that I'm into girls!'_

Taichi finally reached the destination he had been going for. He knocked on the door of the apartment rather loudly. He was exhausted from the run and didn't care much whether he woke someone up or not. He waited a few minutes as he then heard footsteps coming towards the door. Yuki opened the door, wearing only a bathrobe on. The blonde looked very surprised to see the soccer captain at her door.

"Taichi?" she asked. "What are you doing here? It's midnight! You could have woken up the whole neighborhood."

"Sorry," he panted slightly. "Couldn't help myself. I really wanted to see you."

"Why?" she asked rather suspicious and folded her arms over her chest. "I was busy blow drying my hair after my shower." Taichi entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"To see and spend time with my favorite girl," he flashed one of his charming smiles at her. Yuki looked unconvinced for a moment, but then smiled. "Your parent's home?"

"Nope. It's just me." Yuki moved closer to Taichi and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest. "All alone…" She then slipped her hand up Taichi's shirt and ran her hands across his abs before starting to tease at his nipples. Taichi smiled and locked the door behind his back.

"What are you wearing under that?" he asked. His hands went for the tie of her bathrobe and he untied it.

"Nothing," Yuki whispered seductively in Taichi's ear, pressing her now naked body against him. Taichi hitched her leg up and started kissing her passionately. She responded immediately and kissed back with even more passion. Taichi carried the blonde to her bedroom where she got to work on undressing him.

**oXoXoXoXo**

'_That'll show you Yamato! That'll show you that I'm not going to fall into your heart breaking little trap! I'm strong and perfectly fine without you. I don't need you when I've got…' _Taichi sighed and looked at the girl he had just had sex with. She slept peacefully with a hand on Taichi's chest. The brunette continued to look up at the celling and try to organize his thoughts once again. _'Oh fuck, who am I kidding? I've got no one. Yuki is just here to satisfy my sex life. But even when we do have sex, I don't feel anything. I mean, sure it still feels good and its fun, but there's no connection to her at all. I'm curious to know what it's like with…no! No I can't. He's a guy! But, then again, it's like I don't really want Yuki…not like that. It's like I want...'_

"Yamato…" Taichi whispered words Sam had spoken to him earlier that evening, echoed in his head._ "__He's like…a sort of poison that can never leave you once infected. But not a bad poison…like, a poison you don't mind dying to."_

'_He's my sweetest poison…'_

* * *

_Alright, I'm sure some of you guys may think that Yamato confessing his feelings for Taichi was a bit rushed...but the thing is, I had to do it. Or else you would have had to wait another week or two just to get a pointless chapter of them doing homework or something and then Yamato confessing. It pains me a bit to see how much of my original idea is being chopped up and rushed all over the place. -_-;_

_Another thing, be nice to Taichi (and me). I tried really hard to portray how he was getting kind of confused and so would immediately jumping into the jerkish "wtf-don't-talk-to-me-homo!" He is supposed to be confused about his feelings for Yamato. (And yes...part of the reason why Taichi threatened Yamato like that was because he was slightly drunk...slightly)_

_Send me reviews please!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE:** Wow...it's been so long since I've added a date to the story, that I'm not quite sure how consistent it's becoming. Heh heh...Ahem. Anyways! So, I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm sorry that I don't really reply to your comments anymore. School has just been really busy and been taking up most of my time. Especially since it's ending soon and I've sort of slacked off a bit...heh heh..._

_Enough of my rambling. Ya'll came to read about what will happen between Taichi and Yamato, eh? So off you go! :D  
_

_**WARNING:** Language, slash, and gay bashing.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon...I know...'tis a very sad story. :(  
_

* * *

**October 15****th ****-Day 30**

"Romance," the literature teacher said once he finished writing the word on the board. The boys in the class groaned as the girls giggled and sighed. Taichi groaned as well and then looked at Ryu. The dark haired boy made his hands look like a gun and then shot himself. The soccer captian snickered before he continued doodling on his paper. He could honestly give a fuck about romance at this point. It was "romance" that caused this two week silent treatment to occur between him and Yamato. Fortunately, Taichi was getting help from his soccer team to keep his grades stable. Unfortunately, none of them could explain math better than Yamato. "The definition of romance is: in the style of Rome. It is a classic story of good vs. evil, set in exotic places, and unfortunately for the ladies of the class, complete fantasy."

"What do you mean complete fantasy?" a girl piped up.

"It means that it is quite unrealistic," the teacher replied. "It is all pretty much the same, and follows the fantasy of sacrifice. Now, to show you what I mean, I will draw a picture on the board." Taichi glanced up lazily as the teacher drew a large triangle with a break on the bottom line. "Now let's see…Ah. Let us use Sora, Ryu and…Taichi as an example for this picture." Taichi quickly looked up after a teasing nudge from Ryu. "Well, looks like I've got your attention now Mr. Yagami." The class giggled as the teacher wrote Sora's name at the point of the triangle. "Here we have the main point of the love triangle, the female, or in this case, Sora. Down here…" The teacher wrote Taichi's name on the bottom right corner of the triangle. "Is Mr. Passion." Taichi grinned as some boys whooped in agreement and girls giggled. "Settle down class, settle down, it's just a title. Mr. Passion is who our female wants to be with. He is the guy that her hearts tells her to stay with." Sora looked back at Taichi, then quickly turned away.

"Over on the other side," the teacher continued as he wrote Ryu's name on the bottom left hand corner of the triangle. "Is Mr. Responsible."

"Hex yeah!" Ryu fist punched the air. He received a stern look from the teacher.

"Mr. Responsible is the one that the female should be with. It's what her brain tells her to pick. Mr. Responsible doesn't necessarily have to be another man. It could be family, friends, or her job. Like if she were a princess, she'd have her kingdom to choose. The female always has to make a choice, either choose Mr. Passion, or Mr. Responsible…I hope you are all writing this down in your notes." The class immediately started shuffling to pull out pieces of paper and writing utensils to copy down the diagram. They silently took notes for a moment before Ryu raised his hand.

"Mr. Saxton?" he asked. "What if she picks neither?"

"Then in that case, the 'outside force' has won," Mr. Saxton smiled. In large letters, he wrote "Outside Force" outside of the triangle. He drew a line that cut Sora off from Taichi and Ryu from the triangle. "A good example of this is in Shakespeare's play, 'Romeo and Juliet.' Juliet had to choose between her family and Romeo. But the feud their families were having caused both of them to kill themselves. In that case, the outside force won."

"Why does that happen?" Ryu asked.

"Because it relies on the principle of 'what could have been…' So let's say that our heroine chooses Mr. Passion." Mr. Saxton circled Taichi's name. "If he dies, the fantasy lives. If he lives, the fantasy dies." Taichi blinked a few times. _'If he…dies?'_ The brunette shook his head and raised his hand.

"Saxton, can I go to the bathroom?" Taichi hollered, not bother to wait to be called on. Mr. Saxton raised an eye brow.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" he replied.

"_May_ I go to the bathroom?" Taichi sighed. Mr. Saxton muttered a hurry as Taichi stood and exited the room. As he walked down the hallway, what Mr. Saxton had said last still echoed through his mind. Of course that little picture with his name was simply an example and nothing more, but for some reason, it still haunted him. _'If he dies, the fantasy lives…If he lives, the fantasy dies…'_

"Ah, who cares about romance anyways?" Taichi sniffed as he pushed open the door to the men's bathroom. "It does nothing but cause trou—" The soccer jock stopped at the door way. Bent over the sink, was Yamato. His hair was covering his face, but he had obviously been washing his face. The two boys stood in silence for a moment, Yamato not bothering to look at Taichi. "Yama…to?" The blonde stiffened as Taichi walked closer to him.

"Decided to speak to me now?" Yamato tried to joke, but it came out more serious sounding.

"Are you ok?" Taichi asked. Yamato still wouldn't face the other boy. Taichi stood next to Yamato and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yama?"

"I'm fine," Yamato growled as he pulled away from Taichi and turned his back on him. "I'm fine…" Silence. The bathroom door creaked open, causing Taichi to turn and face the intruder. It was only Chiako, who looked rather confused to seeing his soccer captain in the bathroom.

"Boss," he said. "H-hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"What do you want Chiako?" Taichi asked soundly slightly irritated.

"I just came to check up on Yamato," the blonde answered. "Mrs. Tasawaki sent him to wash his face a while ago…" Pause. "Did it…wash off?" Yamato sighed.

"No," he muttered. Then he turned and faced the other two boys. "It didn't." Taichi let out a small gasp when he saw Yamato's face.

The word "FAG" was printed on his face with thick black letters. The F was on his right cheek, the A on his forehead, and the G on his left cheek. Yamato's face flushed but he still refused to look at Taichi. Slowly, he walked toward the door of the bathroom and exited. Taichi looked at Chikao for an explanation, but the other blonde simply shrugged and followed the rock star out. Taichi stared at the door way, rage and confusion overwhelming him.

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Shitty piece of clay!" Taichi hissed under his breath. It was now second period of the day, which meant that he was stuck throwing clay in his ceramics class. He could honestly care less about the pots, especially since they were resulting into nothing at all. Not even a decent looking mound…Taichi smashed the clay, then discarded it and grabbed a new piece. He slammed the new piece hard on the wheel and started once again on making a pot.

_'This is such a pointless class,'_ He thought bitterly. _'I don't have the time or patience to do this sort of crap! I'm a soccer star dammit! I could be doing better things than this! Like going over drills, screwing around, or figuring out what happened to Yama…Who the hell would have the balls to do something like that? Geez, writing in permanent marker on his face…how low can you get? If I ever find out who the fuck did that to him, I'll—'_

"Fuck!" Taichi hissed when cut his left hand. Furiously digging through the clay, he found a small blade in the center of it. Because the clay was often reused, things would get mixed in when they were being recreated. Taichi growled a few curse words, then cleaned up his station and tried to find something to stop the bleeding of his hand. The soccer captain saw Daisuke from the corner of his eye and noticed that he was coming towards him.

"Did you hear what happen to Yamato?" the JV forward asked Taichi.

"I didn't hear, I saw it," Taichi muttered while washing his hands carefully. The water stung his bleeding hand.

"What happened to Ishida?" Muga joined the two soccer players, carrying a paint brush with him.

"Someone wrote the word 'fag' on his face," Daisuke murmured. It seemed to Taichi that the young boy had more confidence with him than he did with the rest of the varsity team. Taichi turned the faucet off and then proceeded to look for some sort of bandage. The two other boys followed him.

"Are you serious Daisuke?" Muga asked, sounding rather surprised. "What happened?"

"Well, the teacher was really upset and sent him to go wash it off in the bathroom. He took a really long time though, so she sent Chikao out to find him. When he came back with the letters still on his face, she flipped out and suspended him for the rest of the day."

"What?" Taichi stopped and spun around. His little train crashed into him, though didn't faze the leader. "He was suspended?"

"Yeah. Something about gang signs and going against the dress code of the high school." Taichi clenched his fists, resulting in a sharp pain to his injured left hand.

"When I find that fucking bastard who did that to him—" Taichi growled.

"What?" Muga challenged slightly. "You're going to beat them up for voicing their opinion on the fag? ...Or should I say, your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh, then why the fuck have you been drooping around like a damn puppy?"

"What did you just call me?"

"A puppy. A damn, _love-sick,_ puppy." Taichi glared at Muga, then turned his back on the lead defender. "What? You're not denying it? You're not fighting against it?" Taichi stood silent. "Wow…and all this time, I honestly thought you were over the damn fag."

"Stop calling him that!" Taichi snapped. "You don't know anything about him."

"I know he's a fucking fag!" Muga shot back. Taichi grabbed the dark haired boy by the shirt collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Call him a fag, _one more time_, and I swear I will kick your ass," Taichi hissed. Muga clenched his jaw, but said nothing. Taichi noticed the audience they were receiving, and then let go of Muga's shirt. He turned his back on Muga and walked off, once again looking for a bandage.

"Damn fag deserved the label he got," Taichi heard Muga mutter under his breath. Taichi whipped around and charged at the other boy. He threw a punch at him, which caught the other boy off balance. Muga caught himself and aimed a punch at Taichi's face. The brunette dodged his multiple punches before knocking Muga to the ground. The two boys tussled around, knocking down wet clay and molding tools before Taichi pinned Muga down. Finally, the teacher came racing in and pulled the rabid soccer captain off of his fellow team mate. Another large student pulled Muga up, who was ready to go for the attack on Taichi. "FAGGOT!"

"CALL HIM THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOU INSENSITIVE—" Taichi shouted at him.

"Not him! YOU! I'm sure you'll really enjoy getting your dick sucked by a fucking gay instead of—"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD, TAKE IT BACK!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" Mr. Benson screamed over the bickering soccer players and the wails of the other class mates. "Everyone, get back to work!" The ceramics teacher pulled Taichi out of the hallway as everyone slowly did as he instructed. "What has gotten into you Yagami?"

"Sir, he was calling one of my friends a faggot."

"And is he?"

"Well…no, but."

"So just because your teammate was saying something that wasn't true, you decided to pick a fight with him? That is rather un-sportsman like of you."

"But Mr. Benson, I—"

"I don't even wanna hear it. You're suspended for the rest of the day. I'll get your stuff so you can leave." The teacher entered the room once again, came back and shoved Taichi's backpack in his hands. And with that, Mr. Benson turned his back on Taichi and shut the door to the ceramics room. Taichi grumbled angrily as he slipped his backpack on him. He inspected his injured hand, which was now throbbing and bleeding even worse than before. The soccer star sucked some of the blood off of his hand, hoping it would help (though it didn't really), before he headed out of the school.

* * *

_Oh, you wonderful readers you! I do appreciate your comments to my story/chapters! ^_^ Please, let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Do you like ceramics as much as Tai does? Flames are no bueno and so will be used to fuel a marshmallow roast._ ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

_**NOTE:** Well, didn't expect me to update so quickly now did ya? ;) Fortunately, school is wrapping up and so I'm now starting to have more time to work on my fanfics. I made it a little longer, I hope you guys don't really mind the filler chapters I came up with. It's just sort of a slow climb to what's going to happen later on. Every essential._

_Oh, and I don't think teachers really have the right to suspend students...then again, I didn't want them to go through the whole process of going down to the principal's office and getting a lecture and durpa durpa durp. :P So just...go along with what my mind had in mind. ^_^'  
_

_**WARNING:** Slash! Yummy yummy slash. Swearing too.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Digimon, every Sorato and Taiora fans would be crying in a corner and Taito fan would be extremely happy because they would be together...they are not together, so now it's the Taito fans who are crying in a corner (I am at leas. DX ).**  
**_

* * *

"You should be in school right now." Taichi looked up to where the voice had come from. Masumi was standing next to the park bench where Taichi had been sitting on. She was wearing torn jeans and a red blouse.

"Oh, hello Masumi," Taichi sighed. She smiled and sat next to Taichi.

"Huh, some welcome I get," she teased.

"Sorry. Just been kind of thinking…"

"Mm-hmm…So why are you out of school, you bad boy?"

"Because my teacher is a dick head and suspended me for fighting during class."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now I'm avoiding going home because then my parents will give me the 'we're-disappointed-in-you' look and speech."

"Well, sooner or later, they're going to find out."

"I'd prefer later." Taichi started sucking at his palm again. It had been stinging for the past ten minutes he had been sitting alone in the park and Taichi started to wonder if it was getting infected. That's why he started sucking his injury. Masumi took notice of his actions.

"That's not very sanitary you know," she informed him, then pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Well, I can't do much else right at the moment," Taichi grumbled and pulled his hand away.

"You could come over to my place so I can take a look at it," she said. Taichi looked at the older girl. Thoughts started running through Taichi's mind. _'Is she serious? Does she trust me that much? Doesn't she know her sister and I have been fucking each other for a while now? Maybe she wants me to go with her. Maybe that way, I can just screw the bet and get my way. It'd be so easy to do that. …but, strangely…I don't want that…'_ "Taichi?"

"Eh?" Taichi responded rather unintelligently. Masumi gave him a curious look. "Sorry, just kind of got distracted for a moment there." Taichi buried his face in his hands. _'Yamato…Yamato. Yamato. Yamato.'_

"Who?" Masumi asked. Taichi looked up and realized he had just spoken his thoughts out loud. "Oh you mean your band friend? How is he?"

"He's…good…I think…"

"…You think?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him for the past two weeks." Masumi stared at Taichi, then leaned forward more intently.

"What's going on 'Chi?" she asked. Taichi shook his head. "You know sometimes it helps to talk out your problems than to keep them bottled up inside." As much as the brunette hated to admit it, she probably had a point. He already felt like exploding, and so he spilled everything. He told her everything he was thinking about concerning Yamato; from the bet (though he didn't tell her the rewards from winning the bet for obvious reasons), to just recently where in spite and confusion he ran away from him and slept with Yuki. He also mentioned the 'fag' writing on his face and how it bothered him so much to the point of fighting and getting suspended. Masumi listened attentively and then stayed silent once he finished. "So, you don't know how you feel about Yamato…that is the problem?"

"Yes…it's been driving me crazy," Taichi sighed miserably.

"I think you should go talk to him," she said.

"I don't know if I can…" The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Taichi," Masumi said in a serious tone. "From what I've heard, I think I know what your problem is. So, I'm going to tell you something that I don't think you'll want to hear."

"Um…ok…" Taichi answered, a bit nervous. Maybe she would tell him to stop being stupid and just get the damn bet over with. Maybe she would say just keep trying with Yuki. Or maybe she'd say to continue staying away from Yamato. Masumi took Taichi's right hand and patted it.

"Taichi," she started, looking him square in the eyes. "You're in love with Yamato."

"What? That's crazy! I can't be in love with Yamato!" Taichi protested.

"And why not?" Masumi asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Because," Taichi stood and started pacing back and forth. "He's a guy and I'm a guy. Yeah, I know I kissed him, but that's just because I was curious and…I guess I just sort of got caught up in the moment. And…and he's _Yamato!_ The popular, teen heart-throb of the music industry. I'm Taichi. The sex king and God of soccer. We wouldn't work out. And what would everyone else say anyways? They'd bully him even worse…worse than writing 'fag' on his face. And another thing—" Masumi started laughing. "What's so funny? This is a serious matter Masumi!"

"You just proved that I was right," she giggled. "If that weren't true, you probably wouldn't have spiraled off into a storm of excuses." Taichi opened his mouth, and then closed it, unsure of what to say. Masumi chuckled then patted the bench. He sat down. "I know how you feel Taichi." The brunette gave the older girl an interested look, and she nodded. "I had a good friend back in high school. He was two years older than I was, but that didn't stop us from sticking close with one another. As it turned out, he became my boyfriend at the end of my junior year. We were really close and I was madly in love with him. Then just last year, he told me that…he had been in love with someone else for a while...

"I was really hurt. I avoided him for a long time, until recently. We're friends again, but it's just…weird. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I remind myself that he's hurt me, I can't help myself. It's almost like there's still a part of me that is deeply in love with him." She paused and stayed quite for a moment. "Taichi, if you keep up with this act, then you're not only going to continue hurting him, my sister and your team, but you're going to hurt yourself too."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm a tough boy," Taichi muttered. "I don't get hurt easily."

"Really? You don't?" Taichi looked up and froze with rage. Sam stood peering down at both of them, a slight smile of smugness on his face. "Rather bold of you to say that, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Taichi hissed out.

"Oh, so not only can I not handle my band and lead singer the way I want to, but I also can't talk to my own friend?" Sam turned and nodded at Masumi. "Hello Sumi."

"Hello Sam," she replied.

"You know this guy?" Taichi gasped.

"Yeah. We were friends…since high school." Taichi gave her a confused looked, and then it suddenly clicked.

"_Him?_" Taichi spat out before even thinking of what he was saying. Now it was Sam who had the confused look, and Masumi's face turned a bit pink.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I do have a life outside of Yamato and his band," Sam chuckled. Taichi couldn't believe that this was the bastard that hurt Masumi. It gave Taichi even more reason to hate him.

"You...! I can't...! You just...!" Taichi started throwing out incomplete sentences at the twenty-two year old. Finally, he gave up. "I gotta go Masumi. Thanks for the advice."

"Well, seems like the little boy knows his place now," Sam smirked and patted Taichi's head. The soccer captain slapped his hand away and glared.

"You're a dick!" He growled before running off.

**oXoXoXo**

Taichi hesitated for a moment before knocking on the Ishida's apartment. He didn't really want to confront Yamato…not quite yet anyways. He still felt super awkward from everything that's happened between them. And especially now since Masumi thinks that he's in love with Yamato…or more like, knows that he's in love with Yamato…possibly in love with him…But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was in love with him. Yamato already told him that he was in love with him…actually maybe that was what scared off Taichi in the first place.

Taichi didn't feel like he was quite ready for a commitment. After all, he was still looking for "the one." The one who will complete him and make him happy for the rest of his life. The one that the ring around his ring finger will belong to for as long as they're together. Taichi knew that sooner or later, she would appear…or he...There is no way Yamato could be the one! He was too different for Taichi. But, thinking back, all the times he and Taichi spent together, all their fun memories, it made the brunette think. _'…maybe Yamato is the one.'_

The door swung open and Taichi stood there, hand still raised to knock the door. Yamato looked completely different now than he usually did when he went to school or out of the house. He was wearing a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. His face had been cleaned off, with barely any trace of the word "fag" anywhere. The blonde looked very surprise to have Taichi standing at his door.

"Hey Yama," Taichi smiled nervously.

"Taichi," Yamato blinked. He looked at his hand that was still raised and his eyes widened. "You're hurt." Taichi looked at his left hand. A deep red scar ran starting from the base of his palm to the top of it. It was still a bright red, but seemed to have started to heal itself. Taichi inspected it a little longer, then extended his hand toward Yamato's face.

"Well, you just gonna stand there and let me get an infection?" Taichi joked. He chuckled to himself but then noticed that the blonde hadn't reacted at all. Instead, he continued looking at the injured hand. Yamato sighed, took Taichi by the wrist and led him inside. Yamato walked past the living room and down the hall way. He opened a door and took the soccer jock inside.

"I was just about to go out and buy a few things from the drug store," Yamato said. "First aid supplies were one of them. Just wait here in my room until I come back." Taichi blinked a few times as he watched the blonde rock star walk out and shut the door behind him. Taichi looked around Yamato's room. It didn't seem to have changed that much since the last time he had been there. The bed was pushed against the wall as usual, a few shirts were left on the floor, and there were some posters of Yamato's own band concerts.

Taichi then noticed the blonde's iPod, sitting in a radio dock on his desk. Thinking there wasn't anything much better to do, he retrieved the iPod and laid on the bed. He started skimming through the artists, then moved on to his playlists. One particular playlist caught his eye. It was titled, "TY Mix." The brunette allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and he opened the playlist. He picked the first song that showed and started listening. It was titled, "I Miss the Music" from some show called "Curtains."

'_Odd mix of songs he's got,'_ Taichi thought lazily as the two main people were conversing about creating music and lyrics. _'I wonder what T Y stands for…'_

-o-o-o-o-

A sharp stung woke Taichi from his slumber. He shot up from the bed and gripped his left hand, hissing at the pain. He looked around wildly and found a surprised Yamato sitting next to him. The blonde's surprised face then turned to slight annoyance.

"I was just cleaning out your cut," he muttered. Taichi mouthed an "o" and allowed the other boy to continue with his process. He winced a few times when he felt the cleansing liquid hit a sensitive part of the cut. Yamato would mutter a sorry, then become more gentle. _'He's being so careful with me. Unlike what I did…I wasn't careful with him…' _Yamato gently stroked the cotton ball over the cut, making sure not to press down too hard to hurt Taichi. The blonde then looked up at the brunette, and quickly looked down again. _'I…wonder…' _Taichi watched the blonde as he finished. Yamato turned to retrieve a bandage, but Taichi stopped him. With his uninjured hand, he cupped the pale boy's cheek. The brunette felt his face flush, but continued on with what he had in mind. He leaned forward and kissed Yamato on the lips.

Yamato froze slightly. Taichi expected him to shove him away and start yelling at him for being so stupid. Instead, he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him closer. Taichi forced Yamato on his back and straddled him. As they continued kissing one another the passion grew. Taichi moved his lips down from Yamato's lips, to his neck. The blonde flinched slightly, but then tilted his head back and exposed his neck more. Taichi drew his tongue over the pale skin, resulting in a soft groan from the other boy. Taichi smiled and made the same action again. He then slowly lowered his hand and slipped it up Yamato's shirt. He felt his bare skin under his fingertips and gently caressed Yamato's nipple. The rock star lowered his hands down Taichi's back and placed them on his ass. Taichi smiled and kissed Yamato on the lips again, enjoying the sensation of having him touch him ba—wait…he was _enjoying it?_ Taichi broke contact immediately and sat up. He covered his mouth slightly and stared at the other boy. Yamato slowly sat up, stared at him, and then turned away slightly.

"Sorry…was I doing something wrong?" Yamato asked quietly. Taichi stared at him a moment longer, then down at his left hand. "I…still need to finish your hand." Yamato took the cut hand and started wrapping it in a white bandage. Taichi stayed quiet and simply watched the bandage go around his hand. _'I could have had my way…and he was just allowing it…'_ Yamato finished, then hesitantly kissed Taichi's palm.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"Um…I don't know…consider it like a 'boo-boo kiss,' or something," Yamato muttered.

"No, not that," Taichi shook his head. "Just now…I could have fucked you right then and there. I could have taken your virginity from you that night after your band's party. You just let me take advantage of you…I don't understand…" Yamato opened his mouth, then closed it once again. Taichi waited a moment, then sighed and turned his attention to the iPod (which the ear buds must have fallen out during his slumber).

"Because…I think I kind of wanted you to," Yamato finally said. Taichi looked up at him. "I love you Taichi, and I want to make you happy. If it means avoiding you for weeks, if it means quitting smoking, if it means…"

"Yama," Taichi cut off. Yamato waited for him to continue. Taichi sighed and laid back down on the bed. Yamato joined him on his left side. The two boys laid on their backs, staring up at the wall. Finally, Taichi continued. "I…I don't know what to say to that. I don't know if I…love you back. I mean, I like you, a _lot, _and I really care about you. It really pissed me off when I saw Sam kiss you and hover around you like that."

"I don't really understand why," Yamato muttered. "I mean, I see guys do that all the time with the girls you sleep with."

"Well…quite honestly, I don't really care about those girls." Yamato stared at Taichi. Then, he started to laugh. Taichi felt confused to why he was laughing, but soon, he joined in.

"That's sad Taichi!"

"I know…heh. But I mean it." The two sat in silence for a moment. Taichi looked at Yamato, and then sighed. "You know, there was only one person who I actually really cared about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would have done anything for them. I was crazy in love with them and I swore to always make them happy. But then…one day, everything was ruined. They hurt me, I wanted revenge and we were never the same after that."

"Wow, they must be pretty stupid to hurt you like that." Taichi smiled. "Who was it Taichi?" Taichi stayed quiet for a moment. Then he slid his own hand into Yamato's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It was you," Taichi smiled. Yamato stared at him. Then he grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. Taichi laughed at the sight and peeked under the pillow.

"Don't," Yamato growled and turned away. "I'm such an idiot…" Taichi shook his head, then moved himself on top of Yamato. The blonde froze as Taichi lifted the pillow off of his face and leaned down to kiss him gently. Once Taichi pulled back, he saw that Yamato was blushing.

"You're adorable Yama," Taichi smiled. He leaned down and kissed him again.

"I thought…you said you didn't know if you could love me back."

"I don't…not yet at least. But…maybe with some time, I can learn to love you again." Yamato bit his bottom lip, then looked at Taichi. The soccer star smiled and kissed the blonde. Yamato kissed back and the wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck.

"I…I want to have sex with you, Taichi," Yamato murmured.

"Oh…ok. You sure?" Taichi asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah…pretty sure…"

"Ok, well just let me know when you're ready." Yamato held Taichi's face in his hands and then smiled.

"How about now?"

* * *

_I'm sure ya'll will know what will come next. Hee hee hee._

_So, I brought Masumi back in because I wanted to establish a relationship between her and Taichi (which expands more than just Taichi wanting to fuck her). I also threw Sam in there because...well...I don't even know...to make it more interesting! That's a good excuse. ^_^ jk. I really did do it for some sort of plot twist thing...ahem..._

_I had to re-write the last part because I didn't like how it ended, and then I remembered that I wanted Taichi to admit his feelings. That boy is so confused he's confusing me! X_X_

_So what do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? You excited for the next chapter? Constructive criticism is very helpful, but flames are not and will be used for the weenies that will be roasted for the reader's enjoyment.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTE:** Bada-bing, bada-boom! Another update! Good news ya'll! Now that school has ended and summer vacation has started, you should be expecting faster updates and such coming from me. *crowd cheers* I've actually started on a couple of other stories, but "Sweetest Poison" is currently my top priority. Maybe once it starts coming to an end (which it should be soon because this story is rather long! DX ), I'll start posting them up._

_So in all honesty, I had struggles writing this chapter. It is my first lemon and I had no idea how to write it. I didn't have any music to help me get my creativity juices flowing and I didn't know how to start one. So after many lemon story reading/reasearching and finally finding the perfect song to help me ("As Long As You're Mine" from the Broadway musical Wicked (Look it up if you haven't heard it! It totally fits!)), I bring you chapter thirteen!  
_

_**WARNING:** Bring out the sugar water and ice, because here comes some lemon! Slash and slight language, but mostly lemon. Don't want to ruin your innocence? Retreat now!  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Tai or Matt...but that doesn't stop me from hoping and wishing! :D  
_

* * *

Taichi stared at Yamato, wide eyed. He wasn't sure at all if he had heard the blonde right or if he was just imagining things.

"Uh…I'm not sure if I heard you right Yama…did you just say you wanted to have sex now?" The blonde simply nodded. "I…I thought you didn't want me to have sex with…what about the whole thing about teenagers who don't want to have sex until later in life?"

"Well, I still believe that," Yamato answered. "But I think it just depends on the person. Some people are better waiting, others…might be ready."

"What about your dad? What if he walks in?"

"He's at work and won't be home until ten at night."

"…Why?...Why me?"

"…I don't know…I want to try it, with you. You make me feel…wicked." Taichi studied Yamato's face a moment or two, trying to see if there was any trace of him joking. Yamato leaned up and kissed Taichi on the lips. Before the brunette had a chance to kiss back, the blonde started moving down his neck and starting tugging at Taichi's shirt.

"I…I-I don't have a…condom with me," Taichi said. The blonde stopped and looked up at the brunette. "I don't want to hurt you or risk it…" Taichi shivered as he felt Yamato slip his hand in his shirt and run up his abs.

"I trust you Taichi," the other boy whispered. Thoughts of the bet, risks, and anything else immediately vanished when Yamato kissed Taichi and slipped his tongue into Taichi's mouth. Taichi sighed and allowed Yamato to brush his tongue across his mouth. Soon, Taichi pulled away and started kissing the blonde's neck. He reached the base of Yamato's neck and noticed that his shirt was in the way. Taichi pulled Yamato's shirt up and over his head and discarded it on the floor of his bed room.

Taichi gently touched Yamato's chest and ran his fingers down to his stomach. He kissed Yamato's collar bone and slowly made his way down to his chest. Yamato gasped in pleasure when he felt Taichi's mouth on his nipple. Taichi licked and teased the soft flesh gently. Once it perked with hardness, he did the same to the other side. Yamato groaned as Taichi continued to kiss Yamato's chest. Taichi paused slightly, then grinned at the blonde.

"Looks like someone is getting a little excited already," Taichi chuckled. Yamato blushed and opened his mouth to try and defend himself. Taichi cut him off by cupping Yamato's groin. The blonde groaned and covered his mouth as Taichi started rubbing him gently. "Yama, you don't have to silence yourself…I want to hear you." Taichi used his other hand to pull Yamato's hand away from his mouth. He pinned it above the blonde's head but continued stroking him through his basketball shorts. Yamato let out a few moans of pleasure.

Taichi released Yamato's hand and stopped what he was doing. He lowered his face to the blonde's erection and rubbed his face against it. Yamato moaned loudly when he felt Taichi nip him gently through the fabric. Taichi slowly pulled at the band of Yamato's shorts and took them off. He was surprised to see that Yamato had not been wearing underwear. Smirking, he grabbed the rock star's cock and started stroking him. After a few groans of pleasure, Taichi jerked at the erection much harder than before.

"Ah! T-Taichi!" Yamato gasped in ecstasy. _'He's not going to last long,'_ Taichi thought to himself. He started undoing his own pants and also discarded them on the floor. He placed two fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva. Then he inserted one finger inside of the blonde. Yamato yelp with pain and clutched the sheets of the bed. "Taichi…"

"Sorry Yama," Taichi muttered. "It's gonna hurt for a little bit." Taichi added the other finger inside of Yamato, and again he yelped in pain. Taichi caressed Yamato's face as he continued to stretch him.

"Taichi," Yamato moaned. Taichi smiled and knew that he was now ready.

"Spread your legs," Taichi whispered huskily. Yamato hesitated for a moment, but then obeyed the brunette. Taichi positioned himself and his member touched Yamato's entrance. The blonde groaned as Taichi continued to tease him. "You ready?"

"Yes." Taichi bit his bottom lip. This was it. He was about to claim Yamato's virginity as his own. Not Sora. Not Sam. But him. Taichi slowly entered Yamato. The blonde flinched and cried out in pain and pulled Taichi closer to him. "Taichi!" Taichi entered inside fully, then pulled himself out. He kept the head of his cock inside however and then slowly entered Yamato again. "Taichi! It…hurts!"

"I know Yamato," Taichi whispered as he started a rhythm of thrusting inside of Yamato. "I know." Taichi felt slightly uncomfortable to the new style of sex he was experiencing. Partly because he was not used to it, and partly because Yamato was so tight around him. "Yama, you've got to relax." Yamato groaned in pain and dug his nails on to Taichi's back. Tears were slipping out of Yamato's eyes, due to the pain. Taichi hated making him suffer like this and was about to stop. Yamato ran his fingers through Taichi's hair.

"Keep going," he whispered. The brunette was slightly confused to why he wanted to continue, but he did what he was asked. Slowly, Taichi felt the blonde relax and so he started picking up his pace. With each thrust, he felt more and more pleasure instead of discomfort. Yamato was soon moaning again, not with pain, but pure enjoyment. He bucked his hips up toward Taichi. Taichi groaned in pleasure and held Yamato's hips down with his hands. "Yama…Yamato…" The blonde kissed the brunette on the lips and arched his back.

"Oh Taichi," Yamato sighed. "You feel...great…" Taichi's breathing was heavier as he pumped himself in and out of Yamato faster and faster. Yamato also was having a little problem keeping his breathing regular. Taichi suddenly realized that Yamato was reaching his peak. "Taichi, I…"

"Hold it…a little longer Yama," Taichi groaned.

"T-trying…" Taichi leaned down and kissed Yamato's neck and chest. He shivered in pleasure as he felt slim fingers gripping at his wild hair. As Taichi thrusted in again, he heard Yamato gasp loudly. "OOH!"

'_I must have hit his sweet spot,' _Taichi grinned. He positioned himself to make it so that he was continually hitting that particular spot. Yamato's cries got louder and louder with pleasure.

"Taichi, h-harder!" Taichi obeyed his plea and thrusted harder against him. Yamato was losing it, which drove Taichi crazy with ecstasy. The face Yamato had as Taichi entered in and out of him. His cries of pure pleasure and lust. The way his member rubbed against Taichi's belly ever so gently. Taichi loved every moment of it.

"You're mine Yamato," Taichi growled possessively into the blonde's ear. "I won't let anyone else touch you." Yamato panted harder and he once again bucked his hips up towards Taichi's hips. The brunette let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"T-TAI…CHI!" Yamato screamed. He held Taichi closer as he finally came. The blonde groaned loudly as it smeared against both of their bodies. Taichi felt his orgasm also reaching his peak and so he thrusted inside of Yamato one last time. He came deep inside of Yamato and groaned almost as loudly as Yamato had.

Taichi laid himself slowly on top of Yamato and tried to calm his breathing down. That was it. He just had sex with Yamato Ishida. Taichi looked at Yamato who was still breathing rather hard. Taichi placed a hand on his chest and rubbed him gently.

"Taichi…" Yamato placed a hand on top of Taichi's and kept it there as he continued to rub his torso.

"How you feeling?" Taichi asked rather concerned. Yamato looked at him.

"My ass still kind of hurts, and so does my lower back," Yamato muttered. "But other than that…I feel great." Taichi nodded and motioned for the blonde to turn over. He did so. Taichi started massaging Yamato's lower back.

"Does this help?" Taichi murmured in his ear.

"Yes…" The brunette smiled when he saw the other boy's eyes droop with exhaustion. "You can stop now. I'm ok." Taichi rubbed him a little while longer before pulling Yamato on him. Yamato sighed and settled on Taichi's chest while wrapping his arm around him. "Thanks Taichi…"

"For what?" Taichi muttered.

"For letting me have sex with my first love," Yamato murmured back. The blonde lifted his head and gazed into the other boy's dark caramel eyes. "I love you Taichi." Taichi stared at him for a moment, before smiling and kissing him on the lips. Yamato smiled at him, then lowered his head once again on to Taichi's chest. A few minutes later, and he was asleep.

Having sex with Yamato should have felt disgusting. Taichi should have hated every moment of it and should have been wishing that it'd be over soon enough. Or he should have felt rather indifferent to what was going on and just dying to be able to fuck another girl as soon as possible. Instead, Taichi felt quite contrary to that. He _liked_ having sex with Yamato…in fact he might have actually _loved _it. It wasn't to say that Taichi didn't enjoy having sex with those other girls, he did at the time because it made him feel good. But Yamato was different.

Taichi's heart skipped a beat when he remembered the way Yamato looked and felt while they were having sex. He could still hear Yamato's moans of pleasure echo in his head and remembered how sweet he smelled, even while sweating. This time was definitely different than any other fuck the soccer captain has had with a girl. Why was he feeling this way though? Didn't Ryu say that in the end, sex was sex and it didn't matter the gender? Well, it would seem that Taichi disagreed with him. Sure, sex is still "fucking" amazing, but with Yamato, it felt even more amazing. He wanted Yamato badly more than ever.

But the problem rose again: Yamato was a boy, just like him. He shouldn't have enjoyed it or wanted it again. What would the rest of his friends think of him? Or better yet, what would they do to him and Yamato. Yamato's face with the words written "fag" appeared in Taichi's mind once again. He looked down at the blonde and saw how peaceful he looked.

'_Maybe it would be better if I didn't tell anyone,'_ Taichi thought as he wrapped his arms around Yamato tightly. _'Maybe, we should keep on having sex to see whether it's just first time bliss…but maybe it wasn't. Maybe it really is ok for me to feel this way for Yamato. Maybe Masumi was right. Maybe it can work out.'_

"Maybe," Taichi murmured. Yamato shifted slightly, and Taichi froze. The blonde didn't awake however. Taichi kissed the blonde on the top of his head and whispered quietly, "...I actually love you, Yamato…maybe…"

* * *

_*Belted out* "AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE!" ...Ahem..._

_So there you have it! Finally got some lemon, the thing you had all been waiting for. ^_^ Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Sounds kind of sketch? Comments and constructive criticism are helpful, while flames are not. Flames will be used for weenie roasts._

_Until next time! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**NOTE:** It's four in the morning...and I'm posting up another chapter...Things haven't changed at all. -_-;_

_Here is the next chapter for "Sweetest Poison." Just as a sort of warning, I'm leaving on a trip for this next week so you won't be getting an update until the next Monday or so. Sad I know. :( But thank you to all of those who have been reading this story and who have given me feedback on my chapters. Even though I may not always reply and such, your comments really help me as an author. So thanks very much! ^_^  
_

_**WARNING:** ...The usual...slash, swearing...la la la...It's four in the morning! DX  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I used to own this cool Gabumon toy that could transform into Metal Garurumon, a little Patamon that would say: "Boom bubble! PWA!" & "Patamon digivolve!", and a little stuffed DeviVeemon...that is the closest I will ever get to owning Digimon...I don't even know where they disappeared off to...BUT I WANT THEM BACK! (I own nothing)_

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

_**October 28**__**th**__**- Day 43**_

Yamato sat in the music room alone, nervously playing his electric guitar. It was the last period of the day and so that meant that the young blonde had an independent music study period. This particular day also happened to be mid-terms, which meant that students were taking final mid-term tests. Yamato wasn't nervous about his own exams; he's never had a problem with passing before. He was more worried about Taichi and his own marks.

Unknown to Taichi, the principal had decided to use the score from Taichi's math test to determine whether his tutoring was actually helping the soccer jock or not. If the brunette had anything lower than a C on his exam, the deal of keeping Taichi on the soccer team would be eliminated. When hearing about this, Yamato tried to prepare Taichi as much as he could…but sooner or later they would end up getting "distracted."

Since the first time they had sex together, they would often come up with more and more excuses to spend time with one another (test cramming being the latest one). They didn't have sex _every_ day however, that would be very tiresome, but it _would_ happen a lot. Yamato would tease Taichi of being nothing more than a horny bastard. Taichi in reply would say, "At least I'm _your_ horny bastard." Yamato would have no choice but to give into him, just like he did the first time. The blonde smiled, remembering the first time they had submitted to each other.

The door creaked open which caused Yamato to play a sharp note. He winced and quickly turned his direction to the intruder. Ringo Nishimuraya stood at the entrance and stared at the blonde. Yamato narrowed his eyes at the soccer midfielder, and then continued to play on his guitar. Slowly, the light brown haired boy made his way next to Yamato. He stood there, observing with his green eyes, then sat next to the musician.

"I see you managed to keep your face clean from anymore writing, Ishida," Ringo smirked.

"No thanks to your friend Muga," Yamato glared at him. "Took me half an hour to clean off that shit he wrote on me." Ringo nodded, but said nothing else. Yamato ignored him and continued to practice. Feeling the stare of the intruder, Yamato stopped and looked back at him. "Can I help you Ringo!"

"Hm, now is that anyway to treat me?" Ringo asked. "After all, I am the reason you got to where you are today."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, really…if you think about it."

"The only thing I can think of you actually helping me was by giving me my first cigarette. Oh wait, that still isn't a good thing." _'Then again, my smoking problem was what sort of brought Taichi and I together…'_

"Mm, that brings me back to the ninth grade…you coming to me for cigarettes and me giving it to you, for free mind you…That's when our friendship bloom." _'Bullshit.' _Yamato scoffed at the sarcasm from the other boy. "Alright fine, so it wasn't a friendship…it was more of a business matter." Ringo sighed and smiled. "Good times, good times." Yamato didn't say anything. "And it became even more business based when my uncle got involved, didn't it Ishida? After all, he was the one who had enough faith in you to start your band…You should be grateful to the Nishimuraya family."

"So you're saying that just because Sam is my band's manager, I owe it to both of you?" Ringo smiled slyly.

"Well, if you insist…"

"Forget it Ringo!" Yamato set his guitar down and moved toward the window. "I owe you nothing." The two boys kept their distance from one another for a long while. Finally, the brunette stood and walked right up to Yamato. The blonde glanced at the other boy and growled. "Just say what you're going to say Ringo. I don't have time to play your stupid games."

"Smart-ass," Ringo chuckled. "Very well then, I'll cut to the chase. It concerns someone we both know very well: Taichi." Yamato froze slightly and looked at Ringo. "Got your attention didn't it?"

"What about Taichi?" Yamato ignored Ringo's comment. "Is he ok?"

"Not really. He's distracted by some pointless item."

"Huh?" Ringo's face was cold and emotionless. He opened his mouth and spoke words that stung Yamato hard.

"If you honestly think Taichi cares for you at all, in the least bit, you're wrong."

"…w-what are you talking about? He's my friend, I could care less if he—"

"I've seen the way you act around him and it makes it so he doesn't have a choice but to pay attention to you. In actuality, you're nothing to him but a distraction." Yamato opened his mouth, then closed it. Ringo chuckled. "All though I don't _totally_ blame him for wasting his time with you recently. You've got something that only one other person has ever come close to having."

"What?"

"You're blonde, have blue eyes and a badass attitude; a triple threat to Taichi. If you've looked at the girls he's screwed around with, they have had one or two of those traits. But, like I said earlier, there's only one other person who's come closing to having all three. Do you know who that is?" Yamato didn't answer. "Yuki." Ringo placed a hand on Yamato's head. "Are you Taichi's new bitch Ishida?" At that moment, the bell rang, signaling that classes were now over. Yamato dashed towards the door, threw it open and rushed out to find Taichi.

'_Damn soccer jock!' _he growled to himself. _'He doesn't know shit about me and Taichi. He does care for me, I'm his best friend! Besides…we've been having sex. That's gotta mean something to him…it's just gotta!' _Yamato turned the corner and saw the bushy haired teen standing by the lockers. He smiled and started making his way towards him. Once he got closer, he froze.

Taichi was surrounded by the other members of "The Fearsome Five", who were chatting away about their test scores. Taichi said something to the blonde girl known as Yuki, who laughed and wrapped her arms around Taichi. She tapped him playfully on the nose and then proceeded to kiss Taichi on the lips. Yamato watched as the kiss got more passionate between them.

'…_WHAT THE FUCK TAICHI?' _Yamato screamed in his head. When they broke the kiss, the blonde said something to Taichi, which made him shake his head and point out the silver band on his ring finger. Yuki looked a mixture of annoyed and disappointed as she let go of Taichi and walked off to the drinking fountain. _'…of course…that ring is for the person he wants to be with.' _Yamato turned around and bumped right into Ringo. The light haired brunette smiled cooly slightly and patted the blonde on the head. Yamato swatted his hand away. _'I hate you…'_

"Ringo! Yamato!" Taichi came over to the two boys. He gave Ringo a high five and hugged Yamato tightly. The blonde flinched at the boy's embrace and didn't hug back. Taichi didn't seem fazed by it at all. "Guess what Yama?"

"What?" Yamato asked. Taichi held up a paper to Yamato's face.

"I got a B+ on my math test!" Taichi grinned. "Isn't that great?" Yamato took the paper from Taichi to get a better look at it. He smiled at his excited lover…er, friend.

"That's great Taichi!"

"Yeah! Guess your last minute cramming really helped." Taichi leaned forward and whispered in Yamato's ear, "I think a little victory fuck is in order. I'm craving to hear you scream my name again." Yamato blushed and shoved Taichi's face away. The brunette laughed and hugged the blonde again. Yamato saw Ringo mouth the word "distraction" at him. _'I hate you.'_

"Tai-Tai!" Taichi sighed and pulled away from Yamato. Yuki stood a little ways away from the three boys. She looked very irritated and tapped her finger impatiently, though she had only been standing there for a few seconds. "Can I talk to you?" Taichi rolled his eyes, but followed the blonde anyways. That was when the wolves started to stalk down the unsuspecting lamb.

Muga, Chikao, Ryu and Ringo surrounded Yamato from all sides, leaving him almost no place to go. Ringo had his fixed, cool, complexion on his face once again, while Muga simply glared at Yamato. Ryu showed neither dislike nor any liking to the blonde, but Chikao smiled at Yamato and looked at him as a puppy would look at an interesting new toy. Yamato took a step back and his heel ran into a tray.

"Watch it there," a voice from above shouted. The group looked up to see some people on latters. "We're fixing a blotch up here on the wall, so look out for the paint."

"Got it," Muga called back. He turned his attention to Yamato again. "So, Ishida…"

"You're the reason why the Boss hasn't really been focused lately, isn't it?" Chikao asked.

"Huh? Oh, I…don't know," Yamato answered. "He's never told me."

"Of course he wouldn't," Ryu rolled his eyes. "Why would he need to, it's not like you're his…partner or boyfriend or whatever."

"Let alone friend," Ringo muttered. "That's what I've been saying all along."

"Come on guys," Chikao intervened. "Yamato doesn't seem that bad. I mean, he's a good student and he's also a successful lead singer of _The Teenage Wolves._" Yamato smiled at the other blonde. _'I'm surprised to see that not all of Taichi's friends think with their penis.' _"Besides, he's got the Boss tied perfectly around his little finger. He could fuck him senseless if he wanted to!" _'…And then life decided to prove me wrong once again…' _Chikao placed an arm around Yamato. "I think he's not that bad."

"Please Chikao," Muga scoffed. "He's a fag."

"Enough with the fag shit already!" Yamato snapped at the dark haired boy. "I'm a human being just like you. What difference does it make if I like boys or girls or even both? Not everyone has to have the same liking and taste as you. That's what makes people different and unique. If we all had the same tastes, the world would be a boring place to live in. We need people to be different and have an open mind about things. But there are _some_ people who are just too stubborn to change and you know what? It's people like that _and_ you who create wars, Muga." Yamato held his glare at Muga. The dark haired boy shook his head and then went to pull Chikao off of Yamato.

"You're going to go to hell Ishida," He growled. "Because in the end, you're a faggot: a filthy piece of shit." Yamato suddenly felt himself lose balance and came crashing down on to the buckets and trays of red paint. The painter cried out in surprise as his own tray of black paint fell from his latter and splashed right on Yamato's head. Red paint soaked deep into the blonde's clothing and black paint started streaming down his hair and on to his face. The student body around the group gasped and turned to see what was going on. Yamato looked up at the group of boys, and they immediately gave away that it was Muga who had caused Yamato to fall. The dark haired boy looked down on Yamato and sneered. "And you will never know what it is liked to be loved…_Ever._" It felt as though he had taken a knife and plunged it deep inside of Yamato.

"Yamato!" The blonde looked up to see Sora and Mimi dashing over to his side. Sora handed Yamato a clean towel from her gym bag. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Yama!" Taichi came rushing over to the blonde. He shoved his teammates aside and knelt down in front of Yamato. Taichi grabbed the blonde's face with his hands and looked him right in the eyes. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Yamato muttered as pulled away and started wiping himself clean. He looked up at Muga for a moment to see him sniggering to the other boys at the sight. "I just lost my balance. No biggie." Taichi examined him a little longer, before he smiled.

"Well gee, that's awfully clumsy of you," Taichi said. He touched Yamato by his knees and spread his legs open slightly. Yamato blushed at the touch. "You sure your balls didn't fall off too? That'd be an awful shame if you lost them in the fall."

"Taichi, you insensitive swine!" Mimi growled and pushed Taichi away. He fell on his rump and looked rather shocked at the sudden physicality. "Leave him alone! Not everyone thinks with their penis like you do!" The rest of the members of "The Fearsome Five" snickered at the remark. "And that goes to the rest of you bastards!"

"Hey look Mimi," Ryu chuckled. "We can't be responsible for the little slip ups the fag happens—" Mimi slapped the boy across the face and the room fell silent.

"Shut up!" she hissed. She looked at the other boys. "I wish I could slap each one of you and give you a piece of my mind! But that would probably require the _firing squad_ to be present!" Mimi then settled her eyes on the leader of "The Fearsome Five." "I often wonder to myself what happened to the sweet boy who once actually gave a fuck to what they did to his friends…and then I remind myself that _he_ got fucked over." Taichi lowered his gaze slightly. Mimi glared at him a little longer before turning to the rest of the student body. "SHOW IS OVER PEOPLE! YOU CAN CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR LIVES!" Immediately, the halls started buzzing, but also started to clear out. Mimi returned to Yamato's side and helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Sora muttered. The two girls led Yamato away from the sight. As Yamato looked back, he saw Muga and Chikao checking to see if Ryu was ok from the slap. Yuki was holding Taichi from behind and whispering things in his hear. Ringo was the only one still glaring at Yamato.

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Mimi really did and said that?" Daisuke asked in awe. While Sora and Mimi were out waiting in the big gym, Daisuke was waiting for Yamato, who had used the boy's locker room showers to get cleaned off. He was now changing into some clothing that the young soccer player had allowed him to borrow.

"Yeah she did," Yamato replied, trying to stretch out the shirt that was fitting skin tight around him. He gave up and walked out anyways. He was wearing a soccer t-shirt that had the number eighteen on it, Daisuke's number, and a borrowed pair of soccer shorts that ended mid-thigh of Yamato. Daisuke looked up and down at Yamato and then winked.

"I don't think I can let you give those back to me, Yamato. Because you look hot!" he teased. Yamato rolled his eyes, threw his paint covered clothing in a plastic bag, and walked out of the locker room to greet his other friends. Sora and Mimi had been joined by Miyako, Koushiro and Jyou while Yamato had been in the shower. They all looked at Yamato, and the girls giggled at the sight.

"Well, on the plus side of this whole situation," Miyako smiled. "At least we got to see Yamato look damn hot in Daisuke's clothing."

"No thanks to 'The Fearsome Five,'" Koushiro muttered, returning to his computer screen.

"Ugh, those boys are such dick-headed bastards," Mimi growled. She held up her hands and pretended to wring someone's neck. "If I ever got the chance, I'd strangle each one of them, hang them up by their balls with only a—" Jyou touched Mimi's hands. She sighed and laced her fingers into Jyou's. "Thanks Jyou."

"Just looking out for my girl," he smiled. Jyou looked back at Yamato. "But Yamato…I don't understand something. If those guys are such ass-holes to you, why do you put up with it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I would have snapped a _long_ time ago," Miyako huffed.

"It's not the group I'm in love with," Yamato said. "It's—"

"Taichi," the group finished in unison.

"I've said this once, and I'll say it again Yamato," Sora sighed. "He's not worth it."

"But what if he is?" Yamato asked. "What if…he's changed since I've been around him? In fact, I know he has…I can feel it." The blonde placed his right hand and gently touched his chest. "I know it…"

"No matter how much you want someone to change, they usually don't," Koushiro said.

"Hey guys, look on the bright side," Daisuke spoke up. "Yamato just admits to loving Taichi, he hasn't done anything drastic."

"Like what?" Miyako asked.

"Well…Taichi is always telling the team how girls tell him they've only slept with him because they thought it would make him fall in love with them." Daisuke laughed and placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "He'd laugh at those girls and make fun of them for their stupidity. Yamato here isn't that stupid to fall for the same belief. Yamato most _definitely_ has not slept with the sex king." Silence. "…right? Yamato?"

"I thought I could have been different," Yamato muttered quietly. The group gasped at the confession.

"Oh Yamato…" Mimi gasped.

"You didn't…" Koushiro choked out.

"…Did you?" Jyou asked.

"I can't believe it," Miyako groaned.

"You…actually did it." Daisuke muttered quietly.

"You let _Taichi_ take your virginity?" Sora shouted at Yamato. The blonde continued to stare at his shoes. "Yamato, I _told_ you not to let your emotions get the better of you. Taichi only has sex for his own selfish reasons. He doesn't honestly care about the girl he fucks, he just does it for pleasure or to vent out anger at something else! That's the only reason why we had sex in the first place, because he was pissed at someone else for I don't even know what reason." Yamato looked up at Sora, squarely in the eyes.

"I don't regret it," He said flatly. "I don't regret at all having sex with Taichi. I'm in love with him and he was the one _I_ wanted to be my first." Sora and Yamato held their glares at each other. Finally, Sora sighed and shook her head.

"You're an idiot Yamato," she muttered. "You were so emotionally unprepared to have sex. Now you've given someone, who doesn't give a fuck about you, something that you can never take back. Why? Just because you're _'in-love-with-them.'_" Yamato gritted his teeth and headed for the door of the gym.

"Yamato?" Jyou called out.

"Not that I don't enjoy being called an idiot or anything," Yamato growled. "But I've gotta get home now." He threw the door open and stormed out.

"…Use condoms," he heard Daisuke call after him. The blonde walked quickly down the hall and out towards the back exit of the school. He wanted to do nothing more than cry at that very moment. He had been humiliated, scolded, and torn apart in the inside. Once he reached the door, Yamato was convinced that things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Ishida?" Yamato froze when he heard Ringo's voice. He refused to look at the boy who had started all of this pain. The one who had shown him the possible chance that everything he and Taichi had gone through had been nothing more than a lie. The one who stood by and watched Yamato suffer in silence. The one who had bullied him far worse than Muga ever did. Ringo walked up to Yamato and placed a hand on his shoulder. "On behalf of my uncle, I believe you owe me a thank you…especially since I have spared you the possible pain of the future."

"Yama!" Yamato shut his eyes at the sound of Taichi's voice. The soccer captain was running to catch up with the blonde. Yamato opened his eyes and glared at Ringo.

"I hate you," he whispered. Yamato opened the door and started walking home, clearly aware of his "lover" that was following him behind.

* * *

_I decided that I actually kind of like this chapter...Though it's probably one of my longest chapters...six pages long. Hopefully, that will keep you all entertained while I'm away. ^_^_

_So, you know...reviews would be nice *mutters* Especially since my birthday's this Saturday*cough cough* But yeah, constructive criticism, and reviews really help me out. Flames will be used for weenie roasts.  
_

_I need sleep. -_-_


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTE:** Once upon a time, Psycho Weasel wrote the 15th chapter to this story before going on vacation. Before coming back, Psycho checked the reviews and saw the wonderful people who have stuck by this story and reviewed it so graciously. Looking at the chapter originally written, Psycho thought, "...FUCK! I can't give them this shitty chapter!" And so Psycho went to work on re-writing the whole chapter (though some parts from the original chapter were kept, like Yama's monologue of death for example). The End._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews you've given me! And like said in the story, the original chapter was shitty beyond belief. The characters were SO OOC, the setting was wrong, and I just didn't like how it was flowing. So I scrapped and came up with this, which I love 100 times better. *sigh* Enough rambling from me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
_

_**WARNINGS:** Swearing, gay bashing, slash, and all that jazz.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** For my birthday, I wished that I owned the rights to Digimon...it hasn't happened... :(_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15.**

"Yama! Wait up will ya?" Taichi hollered at the blonde. He had been chasing after the blonde since they both exited the school. For some reason, Yamato refused to stop for Taichi, no matter how much he'd shout at him to at least slow down. Yamato had a good distance between them and showed absolutely no sign of slowing down. He seemed to think that taking a longer way home would make the soccer jock give up his chase and retreat back to his own home, but Taichi was known to be stubborn.

Seeing that the brunette was still following, Yamato turned right and followed the street down to the local park. Taichi sighed but continued on following the blonde. Since it was late October, the leaves were in the middle of their process of changing colors. Flashes of orange, yellow and red hovered over the heads of those who passed by. The wind was blowing, but not enough to call it a storm. It was enough to shake the leaves off the trees, and to make the air feel pleasant. A few leaves were sprinkled along the ground, waiting for anyone to step on them and release a satisfying "crunch" noise. Taichi distracted himself slightly by stepping on a few of these leaves, but not enough to forget about Yamato.

Yamato finally stopped and looked back at Taichi. He shook his head, sat on the nearest park bench, and waited for the persistent teen to catch up to him. Taichi was grateful to the act of surrender that Yamato presented and happily joined his side. Upon arrival, the soccer captain gave the blonde a questioning look. When no answer came, Taichi sighed and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Looks like you cleaned up well," Taichi said.

"Yeah no thanks to—" Yamato cut himself off. "The paint…"

"You were going to say a name, weren't you?"

"No."

"Did one of my friends pushed you? Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! If you tell me who it was, I'll go kick their ass!"

"Don't. They're your friends."

"So? I'll beat the shit out of them. So tell me who it was."

"You don't give up do you?" Yamato muttered.

"Nope, not at all. Especially since it's you," Taichi grinned at him. He took notice of the outfit that Daisuke had obviously allowed him to borrow. Immediately, Taichi went from revengeful, to slightly horny. "And _especially_ since you look like _that._" Yamato folded his arms over his chest and turned slightly away from Yamato. Taichi smiled and scooted closer to him. He turned the blonde's face towards his and kissed him. "You look hot."

"Is that all that you care about?" Yamato growled. "Whether something looks hot or not?" Taichi was slightly taken aback from Yamato's harsh tone.

"No that's not all," Taichi replied.

"What then? How good they are at sex? How long it takes for you to get bored of fucking them senseless before you throw them away? Like they're nothing but shit?"

"Yama, what the hell is your problem?" Taichi snapped. "Where did all of this come from?"

"I've seen how you act around those girls Taichi! I know what you're like and I know what you'll do! So you might as well just stop playing stupid now!"

"Who's playing stupid? Me? Oh, I thought it was the little girl throwing a hissy fit."

"Shut up Taichi!" Yamato snapped harshly. "You think this is all fun and games, don't you! Well I don't think it is at all! You sit on your high cloud with your royal jesters by your side and you think that playing around with people's hearts is something that is ok! Well it's _not!_ You don't respect anyone! No me, not your family, not even yourself! And do you want to know why? Because you so willingly throw yourself out there like it's nothing! Sure, maybe you'd get lucky and find some psychotic bitch like Yuki who also thinks giving her body out to every single boy in the school is ok and fun, but most people aren't like that! Most people take sex seriously Taichi, and they _care_ about who they sleep with and whether they get an STD or not! I mean…Ugh! I can't _believe_ I actually thought you'd care about me anymore than those other fifty girls you slept with!" Yamato then stood quickly and ran away from Taichi.

Taichi stared as the other boy vanished in the distance and as floods of emotions overcame him. How _dare_ he think so poorly of him like that! What sort of lover, let alone friend, thinks that way of another person? He should just let that selfish bastard go. If he really thinks that way of him, then screw him!

After a few minutes of barking angry thoughts in his mind, Taichi felt stunned. Never had anyone snapped like that to him before. No one had ever had the balls to even confront Taichi about his sexual behavior…besides his parent. And that was only because they said they were trying to protect him and that they…loved him…Was Yamato chewing him out like that because he was trying to protect the thing he loved too?

Taichi groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Now, he felt hurt. He was hurt by Yamato's harsh words, not only because they were true, but because he felt that…Taichi didn't care about him. He _did_ care about him…he was his _best friend_ after all. And also, they were, in a sense, lovers. Having sex with one another…and Taichi was even Yamato's first. If Yamato felt like Taichi didn't care about him that much, if at all, Taichi must have been an even bigger douche bag than people said him to be. The brunette stood, and walked along the path that Yamato ran off to.

He wished he could say that he loved Yamato. He really did. But for some reason, part of him just wouldn't accept it. It was as though if he did, something terrible would happen to them. Something that could ruin everything. So he felt it safer to hide his feelings for the blonde and just release them slightly while having sex.

But then again, maybe he really couldn't hide it any longer. It seemed like his friends were taking notice of his change of mood. They'd say that whenever the soccer captain saw Yamato, he'd beam and only pay attention to him. They also said that he was lacking focus and hence, they blamed their near loss to their rival high school when they played against them. Maybe they were right, but he couldn't help it though. When Taichi sees Yamato, or even thinks about him, his mind seems to go into this weird mode, where he just can't stop thinking about Yamato and just wants to be with him. It was weird and it kind of freaked Taichi out at times.

Taichi continued walking, wondering about his emotions, when he saw Yamato once again. The blonde was sitting on another bench, holding himself tightly. Taichi thought that he might have been crying, but then he remembered that it was the middle of autumn and the blonde was wearing a skin tight shirt and shorts that barely covered his thighs. Taichi walked closer to where Yamato was sitting. The blonde was staring at the ground and shivering slightly.

"You don't care about me," Yamato muttered to himself. "To you…I'm just your new bitch." Taichi didn't know what to say to him. Part of him wanted to call him a moron for even thinking that, another part wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, and another felt extremely guilty because in a sense, it _was _true…he just didn't know what part. The soccer captain sighed and sat next to his friend. Yamato turned away from him slightly, but didn't move otherwise. The two boys sat quietly, listening to the hushed noises of the afternoon.

"Nice day," Taichi muttered, trying to break the tension between them. Yamato shrugged, then shivered when a soft wind blew against them. "You're cold." Taichi took off the jacket he had been wearing and draped it over Yamato. Yamato sat, slightly stunned, as Taichi scooted closer to Yamato and wrapped his arms around his body. He gently rubbed the blonde's arms so that he would start getting warm. Yamato muttered thanks, and then they fell into silence once again.

"I'm sorry," Taichi whispered. Yamato looked at him. The brunette rested his forehead against the other boy's head as he continued. "For hurting you so much. I really am sorry…" Yamato stayed quiet for a moment, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry too," Yamato muttered, leaning into Taichi. "I was out of line in saying all of that."

"Well if you didn't say it, I probably wouldn't have noticed," Taichi smiled. He then noticed the hurt look on the blonde's face and remembered what he had said. "Yama, please don't assume that I don't care about you. Because I do…a lot. I was crazy in love with you in Jr. High and…I don't know, maybe I still am. But I try to deny it and run away from it. I can't any longer though. I…never stopped caring about you and I never will." Taichi took Yamato's hand and rubbed it gently. His fingers were frozen. "You probably don't know this…in fact, I don't think _anyone_ does…but for the longest time, when it came to romance, I've had this hole in me. It was like, part of me was missing…so I thought that there had to be someone out there that could fill it. And I guess that's how this whole sex thing started."

"Has it ever been filled yet?" Yamato asked. Taichi thought a moment, then chuckled.

"Nope," Taichi shook his head. "But I think the only time it's probably ever come really close is when I'm with…" Taichi froze. He pulled back from Yamato and looked at him. "…You…"

"What?" Yamato asked. Taichi stared at him a little longer, before he started to laugh. Yamato was starting to feel confused. "What's so funny?"

"All this time," Taichi giggled. "I had been looking for a _girl!_ I can't believe how _stupid_ I am! It totally makes sense now!"

"Taichi, you've lost me…" Taichi smiled at Yamato. The blonde was giving him a look of annoyance and confusion. The brunette leaned forward and kissed the other boy on the lips.

"Even though I've been with a lot of girls, _none_ of them have been able to fill this…this hole inside of me. But you know what Yama? You did." Yamato looked slightly surprised, and Taichi smiled at him. "And it makes sense now. I can't imagine my life without you…not after all of this. Spending this time with you just shows me how much I've needed you all along."

"So…does that mean you love me?" Yamato asked. Taichi opened his mouth to answer, but noting came out. Yamato lowered his eyes. "Oh…" Taichi felt horrible.

"I don't know…maybe…" Taichi finally said. "I can't…Yamato, I've had this feeling that if we were…If I did say that…" Taichi groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know how to explain this." As Taichi continued to try and sort out his thoughts from emotion, Yamato leaned against Taichi again.

"You don't have to explain," Yamato said. "I'm sure you do love me…you're just not ready to say it." Taichi looked at Yamato, completely surprised. _'That's it? Damn, had it been Yuki, she would have demanded an answer right then and there!'_ Taichi smiled and hugged Yamato tightly.

"You're the best Yama!" Taichi grinned. Yamato smiled slightly at the soccer captain, and then turned his attention to the ground. Taichi watched as the wind blew a few strands of Yamato's hair on to the blonde's face. Taichi looked down at his ring, back up at Yamato, and then back to the ring. He gently pulled it off and stared at it before looking at Yamato.

"Yama," Taichi said. Even though Yamato looked up, Taichi led his face up to look at his own. "Yamato…I have no clue what I'm doing anymore. My emotions are getting mixed up with my thoughts and it's getting to the point where I can't decide whether I'm making the right choice or not. But right now…I know what I'm doing, and I know that this is the choice I want. Yamato…I want you to have this." Taichi took Yamato's right hand and placed the ring on his middle finger.

"Taichi," Yamato gasped. "That's you're ring…_the_ ring! You're giving it to me?" Taichi nodded. Yamato shook his head slightly and took the ring off. "I…I can't have this…that would—"

"Were you brain dead during my five minute monologue of how much I care about you and how you complete me?"

"No…but, what about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't you afraid that they'll…tease you or something?"

"No, I'm their boss in a sense. And if they've really got a problem with it, then they can go fuck themselves. Besides, who says they have to know?"

"You're not going to tell them?"

"Not if you don't want me to. Hell, we don't have to tell anyone, not even our parents. It can just be us. You and me, as a couple." Yamato didn't look completely convinced yet. "Look…you don't have to accept if you don't want to. I won't hate you or care for you any less. It was just one way that I would be sure to never lose you…because I care a lot about you. I promise one day I'll be able to say those three damn little words…I don't want to lose you Yamato…I like like you." Yamato smiled at the kiddish word, then looked down at the ring.

"On one condition," Yamato said. "Actually, it's more like three. First, I would rather if we not say anything to anyone. Our family is fine, but then other than that, they don't have to know."

"Fair enough," Taichi agreed.

"Second condition…I want you to get tested. You know, for STDs."

"What happened to trusting me?"

"I do, stupid. But if you _do_ have something, then it's better to know now, than later. I just want to know if there would be a way to cure it because…I don't want to risk losing you either."

"You won't," Taichi muttered, rubbing Yamato's cheek with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere." Yamato smiled.

"That brings me to the final condition," Yamato said more serious.

"Name it," Taichi said. "Just as long as it's, 'No more sex until after high school.'" Yamato smiled. "Wait…you're not serious are you?"

"If I said yes, would you take the ring back?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, no. I wasn't serious about not having sex with you again as the final condition. I like having sex with you."

"The feeling is neutral, I assure you. So what is it then?" Yamato handed Taichi the ring back.

"You've got to ask me properly," Yamato smiled. Taichi smiled and took the ring back. He held Yamato's hands and he looked into his deep sapphire eyes.

"Yamato," Taichi murmured. "…Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Yamato smiled. "I'd love to be your boyfriend." Taichi beamed and slipped the ring back on Yamato's middle finger. Yamato lifted his hand and allowed the ring to sparkle against the setting sun's light. The image of Yamato first putting the ring on, while they were on the beach, popped back into Taichi's mind. This time however, was completely different. The two boys smiled at eachother.

"Come on," Taichi stood and helped Yamato up. "We better go home…unless you want to come over to my place and have some fun."

"Not until you get tested," Yamato shook his head. Taichi pouted and Yamato laughed. He then leaned forward and kissed his new boyfriend. Taichi pulled the blonde closer to him and returned the kiss by slightly sucking Yamato's bottom lip. A loud cough caused them to break apart and look to their right. A man in a jogging suit stared at them in slight disgust. Taichi glared at the man.

"What's the matter punk?" Taichi hissed and held Yamato tighter. "Never seen two people in love before?"

"Not when they were both young boys," he answered. He started to jog once again. "You faggots are all going to hell."

"I'll see you there bastard!" Taichi shouted at the man. "Yeah you just keep running or else I'm going to—" Yamato touched Taichi's face.

"Let him go," Yamato said gently. "It doesn't matter what he thinks." Taichi glared at the man a little longer, before sighing and nodding to what Yamato said. The blonde smiled and kissed the other boy on the cheek before starting to walk home. Taichi followed and slipped his fingers into Yamato's hand. The couple walked home together, hand in hand, feeling completely blissful.

**oXoXoXoXo**

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

"_Tick-tock Yagami," Yuki sing-sang once she managed to pull Taichi away from Yamato. "It's a little past halfway of the time limit for the bet. Have you made any advancement?"_

"_What?" Taichi knew perfectly well what was going on, but he decided to play stupid for a little while._

"_Advancement. You know, got laid for the bet?"_

"_What bet?"_

"_The one with you and Yamato!"_

"_Who's Yamato?"_

"_Taichi!" The brunette couldn't help but giggle. _'There is no way in hell I'm about to tell you that I had sex with Yamato.'_ "Gosh, why do you have to be so damn immature?"_

"_Oh come on Yuki, you still love me," Taichi teased. "You even said that you loved me so much that you didn't care if sex was all I was after when we hooked up." Yuki stayed quiet for a moment and Taichi became concerned. "What?"_

"_Taichi," she started. "Have you…ever considered getting tested? You know for STDs?" Taichi blinked at her in surprise. She looked very seriously at him._

"_In all honesty, no," he answered. "I never felt the need to. Have you thought of getting tested?"_

"_Not until recently," Yuki muttered. "I mean…what if it so happened that one of us had something and we didn't know about it…" Taichi shrugged. "Taichi…what would you say if…_I _had something?" Taichi stayed quiet for a moment. "Hypothetically speaking of course." The brunette opened his mouth to reply, when he heard a crash and some splatter from behind him. He turned to see Muga and the gang peering down on Yamato, who was covered in black and red paint. Taichi was about to run over, when Yuki grabbed his arm._

"_For once ignore that fucking faggot and listen to me Taichi!" Yuki growled in frustration._

"_Yamato!" Sora and Mimi ran over to the blonde._

"_Sorry," Taichi said. "But he needs me right now." And with that, he booked it over to Yamato's side, forgetting anything Yuki had said to him at that moment._

* * *

_...this story is getting so long...it probably needs to end soon...it probably _WILL_ end soon...if I can figure out how to condense all I want to happen. :P_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I love hearing from you, so don't stop letting me know what you think! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**_NOTE:_**___ Hello my fellow friends, readers and reviewers! It's Psycho with another chapter update. No, it is not really the end of the story! Don't let the time title deceive you. It just means that it's the end of the term, which also means that it's the end of the deadline for the bet. Other than that, I think you will all like this one...just saying. ;)  
_

**_WARNING:_**_ Swearing, gay bashing, slash, and all that yummy stuff  
_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Do not own Digimon...the end._**_  
_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16.**

_**November 14**__**th**__**-Day 60 (a.k.a the end)**_

"Prince." The brunette perked his head up when Mr. Saxton called out the name. He was staring right at Taichi. "Care to join us?" Taichi looked around the room, slightly confused and then turned to Ryu, who was pointing at the book they were reading. It took Taichi a minute or two to realize that they were reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and that the character he was supposed to read out loud was the Prince of…whatever. Taichi cleared his throat and turned the page to where the rest of the class was.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings," Taichi read, completely monotone. "The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things: Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." A few girls in the class sighed. "The _freaking_ end!" The boys in the class all started to laugh. Mr. Saxton sighed irritably as the bell rang, signaling that it was now time for lunch.

"Class dismissed," he muttered. Taichi bolted up and hurried to the door. He was very eager to see his boyfriend.

"Oi! Speedy Gonzales!" Ryu called out to the soccer captain. "Wait up will ya?" Taichi reluctantly slowed down and waited for his fellow forward soccer mate. "Geez, the way you booked it out of there, it was like someone was shooting at you."

"Sorry, guess I'm just really eager," Taichi shrugged. Finally, Taichi saw him. Yamato was walking down the hallway, talking to Kasumi (Muga's girlfriend). The brunette grinned and bounced over to where the two were walking down. Yamato looked up from his conversation and managed to smile before Taichi hugged him and spun him around. "I made it Yama!"

"Oomf!" Was all Yamato could say. Taichi wanted to kiss him so bad right then and there, but he knew better.

"Taichi! You're choking him!" Kasumi giggled. Taichi put Yamato back on the floor and grinned.

"What gives Taichi?" Yamato asked, rubbing his arms. "I haven't seen you this excited since you got the high score on the pinball machine at the arcade."

"My grades are good enough to stay on the soccer team!" Taichi barked like a happy puppy. "Principal Fujita called me in during second period to tell me that! And he said to tell you that you are a bright young man and should be proud of what you've done."

"That's great Taichi," Ryu interjected. Taichi didn't even realize the other boy was there. "That means the fearsome five will be playing at the play-offs!" The black haired boy turned to Yamato and gave him a man hug. "Thanks for letting us keep our captain on the team Yamato."

"No problem," Yamato returned the hug. "Taichi's a smart kid and can do his work…with the right motivation of course."

"I know what you mean," Ryu laughed but then quickly fell silent. His physicality suddenly became more aggressive towards Yamato.

"You better get out of here," said calmly, despite his hostile appearance. Taichi was about to defend Yamato's right to stay, when Ryu motioned towards down the hallway. "The rest of the sharks are coming this way." Taichi looked over and sure enough, Muga, Ringo and Chikao were coming their way, followed by Yuki. Yamato nodded and started walking away.

"See you after school?" Taichi asked quietly. Yamato nodded and walked into the lunch room. Kasumi was about to leave as well, when Muga came and gave his girl a kiss. Yuki walked up to Taichi and threw herself on him. Taichi, in response, gently pushed her away from him.

"Hey hot stuff," he smiled at Kasumi. "Where are you running off to?"

"To Yamato," she answered, pulling away. "We were paired up to work on a project together." Without another word, she left the group. Muga growled irritably.

"What was that about?" Taichi asked.

"Muga and Kasumi are going through some rough times," Chikao answered.

"Seriously? When did this happen?" Taichi asked.

"Two weeks ago," Yuki answered hotly. "Maybe you would have known if you'd stop drooling over Ishida for two seconds." Taichi shot her a glare, which she quickly brushed off. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go after her." The blonde also left the group of boys.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Taichi said to the dark haired boy.

"Whatever, girls are overly sensitive anyways."

'_And that's why I'm with Yamato,' _Taichi smiled and led the posse into the lunch room. They all received their lunches and sat at their usual spot in the lunch room. As Taichi ate, he scanned the room for Yamato. Once he found the familiar blonde hair, he smiled and ate in peace.

"That's great that you're still on the team Boss!" Chikao slapped Taichi on the back. Ryu had obviously informed the rest of the group about what happened while he was searching for his boyfriend. "Guess we're going to be kicking Tokyo High's ass a little harder than expected." The group whooped in agreement.

"And guess who's going to be scoring like a maniac on steroids?" Ringo grinned. The boys all pointed to their captain.

"YAGAMIIIIIIIII!" they all cheered in unison. Taichi laughed and held up his hands.

"Guys, please, you're embarrassing yourselves."

"Whoa! Freeze!" Ryu called out. The table did. The black haired boy leaned closer and squinted his eyes at Taichi.

"What is it Ryu?" Muga asked. Ryu's eyes widened. Then he grinned and looked at Taichi slyly.

"Your ring," he said. "It's gone." The team fell quiet for a moment. _'Oh shit…'_

"Taichi is whipped?" Ringo asked. Ryu then stood on the chair for everyone to see and whistled loudly.

"Hey everyone!" Ryu shouted. "I'm sorry to inform the ladies, but Taichi Yagami is no longer on the market. You see, our little Taichi is whipped! He's fallen in love."

"Get down you drunk bastard!" a boy shouted out. Ryu flipped him off and stuck his tongue out before sitting down again. A flush of girls came running to the table.

"Is it true!"

"Please don't say it is!"

"Taichi! I thought I meant something to you!"

"We had sex on the beach!"

"RYU! I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" Taichi shouted at the forward player.

"Who is it Taichi?" Ringo asked. The brunette froze and didn't answer. Ringo stared for a moment, then his eyes widened. He knew who it was but obviously wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah who?" a girl called out. "I'm going to kick that bitch's ass so hard, she'll never walk again." A few other girls called out in agreement. Taichi buried his face in his hands. _'Can things get any worse?' _At that moment, Yuki let out a terrible scream followed by a loud "SMACK!" The lunch room fell silent as they peered to the center of the room. Yuki was breathing heavily while Yamato was holding his left cheek gently.

"You bitch!" she screamed at Yamato. "That ring was supposed to be mine! _MINE_ YOU HEAR ME?"

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Taichi muttered as he quickly stood and hurried over to the two blondes.

"Tai-Tai!" Yuki growled. "Tell this bastard that that ring on his finger belongs to me!" Taichi looked at Yuki, then held the hand that the ring was on. He inspected it, then looked back at Yuki.

"Sorry," Taichi said. "Last I checked, the ring belonged to me and I was going to give it to the person I wanted to have a relationship with."

"You mean _Ishida_ is the one who got the ring?" Taichi turned to face Muga. The dark haired boy stood glaring at both of them, full of hate. Taichi returned the glare and wrapped both arms around Yamato.

"Yes," Taichi growled. "Yamato is the one I chose to be with." Gasps and hushed chatter filled the room at that moment. Yamato touched one of Taichi's hands that was holding him, and Taichi squeezed him tighter. _'Don't worry Yama,'_ Taichi silently told Yamato. _'I'll protect you.' _Yuki then started to laugh.

"Oh this is funny…_so_ funny! Ha ha! Ok, where are the hidden cameras?" Yuki started looking around the room.

"There _are_ no cameras," Muga growled. Soon, the defender was coming closer and closer to the couple. Taichi knew that he was going to attack them out of bitter rage. "All there is are two sick fags who are going to—!"

"MUGA!" Kasumi stepped in between the two boys and her boyfriend. "Leave them alone!"

"Stay out of this!" Muga ordered.

"I will not!" Kasumi snapped. "Don't you get it? Taichi and Yamato are in love with each other! _Love!_ It doesn't matter whether they're gay or straight or black or white! If two people share neutral feelings for one another, then people should learn to accept it!" Muga continued to glare at the two boys. Taichi was getting ready to pounce on Muga if he tried anything. Yamato squeezed Taichi's hand gently, trying to calm him down. Kasumi sighed and held her boyfriend's face in her hands. He relaxed slightly and looked at her. "What happened to the boy I fell in love with?"

"He's gone," Yuki hissed. Muga immediately tensed up again, this time, he glared at Yuki.

"Yuki," he growled.

"You wanna know what happened Kasumi? He got _bored_ of you."

"Yuki!"

"He needed someone to fulfill his every desire. Someone who was exciting and fun."

"Shut _up!_"

"So you know what happened to that boy you fell 'so madly in love with'? He ran off and has been having sex with _me._" The room fell silent again. Taichi felt stunned and angrier. Sure, he could honestly care less who Yuki runs off and fucks around with…but doing something so horrible as that to a sweet girl like Kasumi? That's drawing the line. Kasumi stared at Muga, who didn't dare look her in the eyes, before she lowered her gaze. "That's right sugar puff. You're oh so devoted boyfriend has been fucking me since the beginning of the school year." Yuki turned to look at Taichi. "What do you say to _that_ Tai-Tai? You jealous? You wishing that you were fucking me instead of—"

Usually, when a girl attacks, they slap…usually. Kasumi punched Yuki right on the jaw, which caused her to shut up and stumble back a few steps. She yelped and grabbed on to her left jaw. Kasumi glared at the blonde whore, tears on the verge of falling.

"You're a bitch," she growled at Yuki. "I can see why Taichi wouldn't want to give a shit about you anymore!" Yuki's mouth dropped. Kasumi turned to Muga. "I never want to see your face again! You horrid bastard!" She slapped him hard on the face and ran out of the lunch room. Muga rubbed his cheek, then glared straight at Taichi.

"You…" he snarled. He was going right at the couple. The other boys of the fearsome five also started getting closer. Taichi released Yamato and stood in front of him. He was ready to take on his team mates. Muga raised his right fist, ready to fight.

"MUGA!" Yamato jumped in front of Taichi and pushed the charging defender away. Muga stumbled a bit and glared at the blonde musician. "IF YOU HURT TAICHI, SO HELP ME, I SWEAR THAT I WILL _KILL_ YOU!" Muga growled and was ready to attack anyways. At that moment, a stout teacher hurried over and slammed a text book down on the ground. The boys jumped as the teacher then took a couple of steps back.

"STOP!" the teacher shouted, extending his right arm into a stop signal. An awkward silence filled the lunch room. Taichi placed an arm around Yamato and led him away from the scene.

"Come on Yama," he muttered. "We better check on Kasumi." Yamato nodded and allowed his boyfriend to lead him out. Taichi looked back to see Muga, glaring at Taichi with full hatred.

* * *

_Remember that stout teacher that threw the book on the ground and made himself look like an ass? Well, one of my teachers told the class that in a training class they had, that's what they were taught to do to stop a school fight...I know right? :P_

_Well, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Any predictions for the future chapters? Constructive criticism is also very helpful, but flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows._

_Speaking of flames...if you probably noticed, I blocked the anonymous reviewer option for my stories. I apologize to those who don't aren't able to review because of a group of people who had nothing better to do than to flame authors. :(_

_Expect an update in a week or so...or when ever I finish the next chap. :P_


	17. Chapter 17

**_NOTE:_**_ I'm back! Took me long enough huh? Well, to be honest, I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not (or if it were even necessary...). I kind of felt like I needed a somewhat explanation to why at least some of the F5 act the way they do. I don't know if this will actually push the story along or is just a filler...meh... :P  
_

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Swearing, slash, and lots of other yummy stuff._

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **_I do not own Digimon...or the loveable characters..._**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17.**

_**After school**_

The near fight was the only thing that anyone could talk about for the rest of the day. The details were largely exaggerated however. Like how Yamato pulled out a switch blade and threatened to slit everyone's throats if they so much as touched Taichi. Or how Kasumi and Yuki got in a cat fight over Muga. Or the best one was how Taichi and Yamato ran off afterwards to rape Kasumi. Oh the minds of the average teenager. True, they went to go check on Kasumi, who was a bit of a wreck, but managed to compose herself enough before classes started again, but that was the extent of it. After that, the two boys decided it was best to get their parents to check them out of school and leave elsewhere. Fortunately, and with a little fibbing, their parents agreed. Afterwards, they both hung out at the store where Masumi worked on Mondays. On her lunch break, she treated the boys to some ice cream (childish, they know) and listened to the story of what happened.

"Wow…" Masumi murmured after Taichi finished explaining. She licked her strawberry ice cream. "Looks like Yuki and need to have a serious talk..."

"I don't even get her deal," Taichi sighed and licked his Rocky Road. "Or Muga's for that matter! Geez, why does he have to be such a fucking bastard about this?" Yamato sat silently listening to the brunette carry on his frustration with the lead defender. He gently stroked Taichi's thumb with his own, since their hands were intertwined, which seemed to calm him for a moment. Masumi took notice and smiled at the blonde. Yamato blushed and returned to his Cookies 'N Cream. _'I'm the guy that made your boyfriend brake up with you…why are you being so nice to me?'_

"Taichi?" Masumi cut the soccer captain off. "Do you happen to know Muga's father?" The two boys gave her a blank stare.

"…No…" Taichi answered. He thought deeply. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't think I've ever met him…Why?"

"Just wondering," Masumi shrugged and bit into her cone. She said nothing else about the matter and distracted them by diverting to a new subject.

After their ice cream, the boys thanked Masumi and headed back towards the school. Taichi had to return for soccer practice and Yamato had been informed that an emergency meeting was to take place in the music room. Before they parted ways, Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist. Yamato jumped slightly and then relaxed.

"A little jumpy aren't you?" Taichi chuckled and nuzzled his boyfriend. Yamato shrugged slightly which caused the brunette to pull back and look at him, concerned. "And quiet…you haven't really said much since after the whole lunch room scene. What's up?" Yamato stared into the dark caramel eyes and sighed. _'He's your boyfriend…he should know…'_

"That…was totally out of my comfort zone you know," Yamato said. Taichi blinked in confusion. "Me shouting out like that…I don't even know where it came from…" Yamato looked down, having an idea of where it might have come from. Taichi lifted the blonde's chin so that he was now looking at his face instead of their shoes.

"I'd never really seen you like that before," Taichi smiled. "You were so…aggressive."

"But that's not me…I don't usually just strike out like that. Even if—" Yamato cut himself off. He almost said too much. Taichi unfortunately caught it.

"Even if what?" Taichi asked. Yamato thought carefully of what to say next…but couldn't think of any way to take the words back. "Yamato?" The blonde wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you," Yamato said, hoping to divert the subject.

"I appreciate your concern," Taichi sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything at the moment. He leaned forward and kissed Yamato. The blonde pulled Taichi in a little deeper to the kiss, then pulled away. He smiled and then walked into the building, leaving his boyfriend to go his own way to the locker room. Yamato slowly made his way up to the music room and opened the door.

"Alright guys, so what is the—" Yamato froze at the door way. Sam was looking down on the grassy soccer field from the window of the music room. He looked up at the lead singer and smiled. "Hi…Sam…where is the rest of the group?"

"It was a pretty short meeting," Sam replied, leaving his spot from the window and made his way closer to the blonde. "Just letting you guys know that the stage we were planning on using is allowing us to perform there again another day."

"Oh…" Yamato took notice of how close his manager was to him now, but slightly brushed it a side. "And you called up a meeting for that?"

"Well…actually, I just texted the other guys about it and told them to tell you that there was a meeting after school." Sam looked down at his watch. "I didn't expect you to take so long however…school has been out for half an hour now."

"You wanted me alone?" Yamato asked. "Why?" Sam's pleasantness soon changed to one of annoyance and slight anger. The blonde was taken aback to his hostile mood and backed up into the wall. Sam took the opportunity and trapped Yamato between his arms, blocking off any way of him to escape.

"Because I want to know when the _fucking_ hell you're going to wake up from this damn _fantasy_ you're living in Yamato," Sam growled. Yamato blinked in surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about. I know, and the rest of the band knows. They just don't have the balls to tell you."

"No, I _don't_ know. So it'd help a lot if you'd just spit it out."

"Fine. I know that you've been going out with Taichi." Yamato gaped slightly at the older man. He dropped his gaze down to the floor and started playing with the ring on his finger.

"How…h-how did you know?" Yamato asked quietly.

"…you just told me." Yamato looked back up at Sam, who was smirking slightly. "So…it's true what my nephew said…you're Taichi's new bitch."

"I thought you said I just barely told you?"

"Oh you did. I didn't believe Ringo when he first texted me, but hearing it come from your mouth, it's like hearing it for the first time." Sam went back to glaring at Yamato. "You know that those boys have a reputation of fucking without commitment right?"

"Taichi is different than that. I…I changed him." Sam let out a shallow laugh.

"That's hilarious. Oh please, tell me another joke Yamato!"

"It's not a joke Sam! Taichi hasn't had sex with anyone else but me since we've gotten together."

"Is that true? Or is that just something he says to you to get you to shut up about his love life?"

"NO! It's not just to—"

"Do you love him?" Yamato was caught off-guard by Sam's sudden question. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Yamato answered, looking Sam right in the eyes.

"Do you tell him that?"

"Yes."

"Does he tell you that he loves you back?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Does he?"

"Sam!"

"Your band's future is on the line here. Answer the question."

"…well, no but—"

"So does he love you?"

"…Y-yes! Of course he does!"

"You hesitated."

"So?"

"That means you don't know."

"I do know! Look Sam, if you're just going to stand around and criticize my personal life, then you can just—" Yamato was cut off by Sam's lips pressing against his own. He froze on the spot, unsure of what to do.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sam smirked once he pulled away from Yamato. "Being kissed by someone who you know loves you."

"No," Yamato growled. "Because I _don't _love you. And it just makes me feel like I cheated on my boyfriend."

"It's not like he's done it to you already." Yamato shoved the older man away and stalked over to the window. He peered down to the soccer field, where the soccer team was busy practicing. The blonde quickly located the brown bushy mass of hair, who had been drilling the ball before another team mate crashed into him. Yamato felt Sam wrap his arms around him and squeeze him gently.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Sam?" Yamato asked. Not angrily, or annoyed, but genuinely curious.

"Because you're like a drug to me Yamato," Sam murmured. "I wish I could stop these feelings I have for you…"

"I love Taichi and that's never going to change."

"And Taichi loves _sex_. I, on the other hand, love you. That's never going to change." Yamato closed his eyes. He wished that Taichi were here to give Sam a good punch in the gut, or to at least defend him or something… "Yamato…let me love you like you deserve to be loved." Yamato's eyes snapped open once he realized who it was who was touching him. He shoved Sam away from him and ran for the door. "He'll leave you Yamato! And when he does, don't come crying to me!" Ignoring the cold words from the older man, the blonde bolted out the door. Yamato ran down the hallways, cursing himself for allowing that man to kiss him like that. He felt so dirty…like he had just cheated on Taichi.

'_But it wasn't cheating!' _Yamato thought to himself. _'Because I didn't like it! …but that still doesn't justify what you let happen to you. Taichi is going to be so pissed…You're such an idiot for letting him kiss you.' _Yamato skidded to a halt when a woman became an obstacle in his path. The woman was taller than the average height and had long dark brown hair. Yamato looked more closely at the woman and suddenly realized something…this woman was actually a _guy!_ She…er…He blinked rather confused for a moment, then smiled warmly.

"Looks like you're off in a hurry," he said in a feminine like voice.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Yamato sighed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could point me into the direction of the soccer field. I've been trying to find someone who could point me in the right direction, but I haven't been so lucky."

"Oh, yeah. I was actually headed over there myself."

"Great! You could be my escort then!" The cross-dresser slipped his arm into Yamato's, which Yamato hesitantly accepted and led the man to the soccer field. "So what's your name cutie?"

"Yamato Ishida," the blonde answered, slightly surprised to have being called "cutie" by an older man…dressed as a woman. "Yours?"

"My real name is Shogo Bando, but you can call me Cookie."

"Ok…Cookie…so why are you headed to the soccer field?"

"It's eh…a bit of a story…" Yamato looked at Cookie who sighed and continued on as though the blonde had begged him to tell the story. "Well see…my son and I haven't really been on good terms for the longest time because of how I am, and I just wanted to make things right again. I know he's on the soccer team, and I know that they'd be practicing today. So I just wanted to stop by and invite him to dinner.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Yamato nodded as the exited the school. They were standing close to the soccer field. "Who is your son?" Cookie looked over at the field and squinted his eyes.

"That's him over there," he pointed out. "The one arguing with the bushy haired kid." Yamato looked and saw Taichi having a heated argument with…

"Muga?" Yamato yelped. "Muga is your son?"

"Oh so you know him?" Cookie asked excitedly. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Um…I don't know if 'friend' is the right word to describe our relationship," Yamato said. _'Bully and victim might be more like it.' _Cookie waved to the lead defender, who seemed to have flinched at the sight of his father before he ran off to take his position on the field. Taichi looked curiously at his boyfriend with the other "lady" and then took a spot on the field of the opposite side of Muga.

"Hmm…guess this is going to be a lot tougher than I thought," Cookie frowned.

"I'm afraid so…"

"I just…I wished he would understand my position…I feel terrible for leaving him and his mother like that but…I just couldn't live with that lie anymore. I love Muga, I really do. I just wonder sometimes…" Cookie whipped away a tear from his eye and Yamato felt pity for him.

"Cookie? What if you go home and I take it from here? Maybe he'll listen to one of his fellow students better." Cookie nodded and hugged Yamato tightly.

"Thank you sweetie, that would mean a lot to me," Cookie sighed. He smiled sweetly at the blonde. "You know, I've just met you but I can already tell that you are a wonderful guy. Whoever is your partner is certainly lucky to have you." Yamato smiled and looked over at Taichi, who was running across the field. The brunette stopped for a moment, looked over at Yamato and grinned widely before running off again.

"Yeah…and I'm lucky too."

* * *

_I feel so lost with this story...it's kind of driving me crazy. DX *Goes to type the next chapter in a dark corner with a plate of cookies and milk*_

_Reviews are wonderful to the soul. Flames burn and will be used for mallows and weenies!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**NOTE:** I'm so proud of myself...I'm starting to get to bed earlier and earlier...kind of... :D Apparently, I'm also getting better at updating. Kudos for me! :D I'm so happy that I was able to get everything I wanted in this chapter down. Thank you all for reading this story, reviewing it, adding it to your faves, having alerts on it and etc! It really means a lot to me! :D  
_

_**WARNINGS:** Swearing, slash, gay bashing...I think that's it.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tai, Matt, or Davis. I do own Muga, Coach Hosokawa, Chikao, Ryu, Ringo and the random soccer team who is just there randomly because I realized that they were in practice and so they needed more team mates..._

* * *

_**Chapter 18.**_

"Maybe instead on my own personal life, you should be focusing on your team and how the hell we're going to win against Tokyo this upcoming game!"

"What? You don't think I've been thinking through our strategies?"

"Not since you've been fucking Ishida!"

"Last time I checked, _I _was team captain!"

"Well, maybe we should change that!"

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"Bet your gay little ass it is!"_

"Guys!" Chikao stood between the two boys and held his hands up. The boys were outside on the field going through some drills…that is, until Muga purposely knocked Taichi over and blamed him for it. Coach Hosokawa had to run off for a quick emergency, but he had left Taichi in charge of the team. That's where the heated argument came in. The rest of the team were huddled to one side of the bickering teens. "Cool it, ok? Look, so what if Boss likes guys Muga? I honestly don't see anything wrong with it."

"Put a lid on it Chikao," Muga growled.

"Yeah, from the sound of it, it would seem like you were gay or self," Ringo sniffed. Chikao shrugged.

"Well…Personally, I don't see love or any relationship as a preference of gender, but more of personality."

"Great, we've got our own Dr. Phil on the team," Ringo scoffed. "Next week, we'll have Dr. Phil sit down and talk to some transvestites to see what the fuck is wrong with their minds."

"Shut up Ringo!" Muga snapped. "You're not helping!"

"You guys!" Daisuke stepped forward from the crowd. "Coach Hosokawa will get pissed if he comes back and just sees you all arguing like this." The rest of the team murmured in agreeing to Daisuke's statement.

"You're right Daisuke," Taichi sighed. "It's just that little Muga over here can't handle my take on the team, even though _I _am the captain!"

"Not for long! I challenge you to a game over the position of captain of the team." The crowd fell silent for a moment. "Three on three, since Daisuke stuck his nose into our business. If I win, I'm captain. If you win—"

"I'm captain and you shut your mouth about me and my boyfriend. Deal?" Muga rolled his eyes and looked out towards the school. He stiffened, then started to run off to the other side of the field.

"Deal!" he called out. "Ryu and Ringo are on my team!" Taichi looked over to where Muga had been looking. There was an older woman, who looked as though she had been waving, and next to her was Yamato. _'What is he doing with a lady?'_

"Yagami! Move your ass!" Ringo shouted out. Taichi glared and ran over to his side.

"Chikao and Daisuke are on my side," Taichi shouted, but the other side already knew. He assigned Chikao as the goalie, Daisuke as his second forward, and himself as the main forward. As he positioned himself, he saw that Muga placed himself as the main forward, Ringo as goalie, and Ryu as the second forward. Taichi grinned. Taichi knew that Muga was more of a defender than a runner, and he also knew that even though they were both great forward players, Taichi had more stamina and speed compared to Ryu. The other team mates were happy to have a break from training to just simply watch a game of soccer amongst their teammates.

They started the ball in the middle, and as soon as Chikao shouted go, the two boys went for the ball. Ryu took the ball first and started making his way down the field. He was quickly blocked by Daisuke who then kicked the ball over to Taichi. Taichi accepted it and started dribbling the ball. Muga raced in and kicked the ball out of bounds. The brunette glared at the other boy and ran out to get the ball. He tossed it into Daisuke and started running towards him to help him out. He stopped and looked back at Yamato.

The blonde was looking right at him, very intently. Seeing his sapphire eyes on him, Taichi couldn't help but grin widely before running off again. He loved it when he'd catch glimpse of his boyfriend at his soccer practices, even if he was only there for a few minutes. It gave him a sort of strength to carry on throughout the long, agonizing drills. He knew that Yamato cared deeply about him…and Taichi felt the same for him.

"Taichi!" Chikao hollered. Taichi snapped out of his trance when he saw a black and white ball and Ryu racing right at him. He quickly jumped up and took control of the ball. He dribbled the ball down the field, past Muga, and right into the goal line. Taichi held up a peace sign at his team, signalizing their victory for that round. His team cheered in victory as Taichi trotted back a few feet

Ringo threw the ball in and Muga quickly took hold of it. Daisuke went to steal the ball, but Muga quickly dodged him and ran down towards the other goal line. He passed the ball to Ryu who took it and went for the goal kick. Fortunately, Taichi had the main goalie on his team. Chikao quickly caught the ball and threw it at Daisuke. The younger boy then passed it to Taichi. Just as Taichi was about to receive it, Muga knocked Taichi to the ground. The soccer captain landed flat on his back on the ground and a loud "oooh…" escaped the crowd watching.

"Muga!" Taichi hissed in pain. "What…the hell?"

"That's not fair Muga!" Daisuke protested.

"There's no ref around," Muga shrugged. "No ref? No rules." Taichi slowly stood and held his back. He looked over at the bleachers and saw Yamato sitting in the middle of the row. He looked very concerned for his boyfriend, so Taichi slowly stood, straighten up, and continued on with the game.

Muga's team scored two goals while Taichi was still recovering, but Taichi's team made a comeback by scoring two more goals than their first one. Both teams were obviously getting tired, but none more than Taichi. All the while of them playing, Muga continued to inflict pain to Taichi. Whether it be a trip, a shove, or purposely crashing into the brunette. Taichi was quickly getting worn out and bruised. Finally, Ryu scored another goal, which tied up the two teams, and Muga then called a time out. Taichi nodded and slowly walked back over to his team.

"Boss, are you ok?" Chikao asked.

"Yeah, Muga is beating you up pretty badly out there," Daisuke added.

"I'm fine," Taichi panted. "Muga's just…being a dick…"

"Look Boss…I can talk to Muga and see if he's willing to let this go."

"No. I'm fine."

"Yagami!" Taichi and his small team looked up to see Coach Hosokawa jogging over to them. "What is going on here? I leave for ten minutes and most of the team is standing around and picking their nose."

"Sorry coach…" Taichi muttered. "Muga challenged my spot as team captain. A three on three game. That's what we're doing."

"Well, who's ever winning right now wins."

"We're tied."

"Then tell Muga to forget the whole thing so we can get practice moving along now."

"No I can't do that! We have to win fair and square. Even if it means that I have to go on by myself."

"But Taichi, anymore beatings and Muga might end up breaking your leg or something!" Daisuke protested.

"I don't care Daisuke."

"Don't let your pride get the best of you!" Chikao added.

"I'm not!" Taichi snapped. "Well…not entirely…I mean, yeah it'll be great to beat Muga but…" Taichi looked back at Yamato. The blonde still looked concerned, but he waved at Taichi, and Taichi waved back. "I'm also doing this for Yama. He doesn't know what we're doing but if I win, Muga will hopefully leave him alone. I owe it to Yama to try and show him how much he means to me."

"Why not just say you love him?" Chikao asked. Taichi was about to answer, when Muga called the time-out over.

"Whoever scores the next goal wins. End of game." Taichi nodded and took his position again at the center field. He noticed that Ryu had a worried expression on his face while Muga had a sort of hunger in his eye…Something was up. Coach shouted out that whoever scored the next goal would be winner. He then shouted go and the two lead forwards battled for the ball. Ryu took the ball and quickly started down the field. Taichi went after him, but noticed that Muga had stayed behind. The brunette ignored him and went to help Daisuke.

It was becoming obvious that Ryu was getting tired, because he was slightly slower than usual. Daisuke had no problem of stealing the ball and passing it to Taichi. The brunette received the ball and started running down the field. Ryu paused for a moment, then shot after Taichi at full speed. The crowd of soccer mates on the sidelines started cheering with excitement.

'_Wait…I thought he was getting tired.' _Taichi questioned himself. He could feel the other boy reaching him quickly and so Taichi started picking up his speed. To his left, he saw Muga charging straight at him. The next thing Taichi knew, he felt a strong force knock him forward a few feet and he landed on the ground once again. At the same time, he heard a loud "SNAP" and a horrifying scream that followed afterward. Taichi turned to see Ryu on his back, holding his left leg. The coach quickly ran over to the injured boy with a group of teens following close behind. Muga was glaring down at Ryu but then soon disappeared into the crowd.

"Ryu!" Taichi gasped. He scrambled over to his friend's side. As he got closer, he could see that the black haired boy's foot was bent awkwardly inward instead of being straight. Ryu was still screaming in pain.

"Holy shit! RYU!" Chikao came sprinting over and slid right next to Taichi.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted. "MY FOOT! IT FUCKING HURTS! GRAAAH!"

"Easy Ryu," Coach Hosakawa muttered, inspecting the boy's leg. "Just take some deep breaths and just relax."

"Ch-Chikao!" the black haired boy whimpered loudly.

"Keep him calm, Chikao," the coach ordered. "I'm going to remove your shoe Ryu." Ryu nodded as the blonde goalie placed the injured boy's head in his lap. The coach tried his best to remove the shoe without increasing the pain to the other boy, but with ever slight gesture, Ryu would cry out in pain. He managed to untie the shoe lace.

"It's gonna be ok Ryu," Chikao said so quietly, that only Taichi and possibly the coach could hear. "I promise." Ryu let out another wail of pain and clutched Chikao's hand tightly. Coach Hosokawa sighed in defeat at not being able to take the shoe off.

"It's no use," the coach muttered. "I'm afraid it looks like your ankle snapped in half." Ryu gritted his teeth, but couldn't stop the tears of pain from falling down his face. Coach Hosokawa glared at Taichi. "You see why you don't do these sorts of things while I'm away? People get seriously hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Taichi flinched at his coach's anger.

"Dammit Yagami, you're supposed to be the _team captain!_ Set an example for everyone! And right at this moment I don't think you or Muga are equipped to be team captain material!" Taichi bowed his head, feeling absolutely terrible for letting his pride allow one of his fellow team mates, and friend, to get hurt like this. Coach Hosokawa carefully helped Ryu up on his one foot. "I have to take him to the hospital. You five boys who were playing this game are going to be running two miles when I get back, but for now sit on the bleachers with blondy over there. The rest of you, I want a mile, right now!" The team groaned at the orders, but quickly obeyed. Taichi and the other boys solemnly walked over to the bleachers where Yamato was sitting. Upon arriving at the midsection of the bleachers, Yamato stood and hugged Taichi tightly.

"That wasn't your fault," Yamato murmured in his ear. "It was an accident. You're not the one to blame." Taichi hugged Yamato back and buried his face in his shoulder. The brunette knew that he should be feeling guilty and horrible still…but while he was holding Yamato, everything felt at peace.

"What is this? Some gay bar?" Muga scoffed at the sight. "You know Ishida, this whole thing is your fault."

"Shut up Muga!" Taichi snapped at the defender. "He had nothing to do with what happened to Ryu just now."

"Well if he hadn't been distracting you with hell knows what sort of shit, then we'd be a stronger team by now!" Muga shot back.

"Oh, so we're back to the beginning of this whole argument now! You saying I'm not focused and me saying to shut up!"

"You know what, it doesn't even fucking matter anymore," Ringo growled. "Because now we have an even _bigger _problem! We lost one of our best players, one of our friends, to a broken ankle. How are we supposed to beat Tokyo while Ryu's out?"

"We'll…have to find a replacement or something," Taichi said.

"You can't replace Ryu!" Chikao protested. "He was one of our best! The five of us had a rhythm going and it can't be corrupted by a new player on the field!"

"It had already been corrupted by faggy Ishida," Muga muttered under his breath.

"You wanna say that a little louder and to my face Muga!" Taichi shouted at the other boy.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?" Daisuke shouted. The older boys instantly quiet. "Don't you get it? It's because of all of you that we lost Ryu! Ryu always went along with whatever Taichi or Muga wanted because he didn't want to cause trouble. But unfortunately, it seemed that Muga was overpowering Taichi's authority because he had been too focused on Yamato." Daisuke looked at his soccer captain. "Yes Taichi, you _have _lost a bit of focus. But that just comes with having a girl…er…boyfriend." Taichi looked at Yamato, who nodded in agreement. The young boy then turned to the other members of the fearsome five. "And you guys! What's the big deal with your _friend _being in love with another guy? White people get married to black people! Thin people go out with fat people! Love is love no matter the preference! Seriously you guys…what happened to all of you joking around, hanging out and being _best friends? _In fact, why can't you all just make up with each other and become _friends _again!" Daisuke looked at all of the boys, suddenly realized that he was chewing out the varsity star players of his team and blushed deeply. "That's all I have to say about that…" He then walked over to the far end of the bleacher and sat down. The older group of boys simply looked at one another in silence.

"Muga…" Yamato spoke first. "I…forgive you for doing all that stuff you did to me…" Muga glared. "You know…the writing and the…paint…thing?"

"He did what?" Taichi asked in slight shock. _'So all this time…my Yama's bully was Muga!' _Yamato continued, brushing off Taichi's question.

"Your…erm…dad was wanting to have dinner with you." The dark haired boy tensed up immensely.

"Over…my…_dead_…body!" Muga hissed through gritted teeth. Yamato left the security of Taichi's side and walked closer to Muga.

"He loves you," Yamato said. "And he wants to get to know you better and…hopes that you can understand his situation."

"Understand? _Understand? This _is what I say to understanding!" Muga's tension finally released on Yamato. The blonde rock star received a hard punch to the jaw and stumbled back. "To hell with it!"

"Same to you Muga!" Taichi hissed as he attacked. He hit the dark haired boy with a right upper hook. Muga fell down to the ground, but not without dragging Taichi with him. The two boys rolled down the bleachers on top of one another, both trying to inflict the most pain on the other. Once they reached the bottom, Muga had the upper and started punching Taichi with all his might. Taichi blocked and attacked back with rage as his fuel. Rage for having his friend not accept him for who he was. Rage for having the one he loved hurt and humiliated unjustly over and over again. But most of all, rage at himself for allowing Ryu to get hurt.

Soon, Taichi felt Muga's weight lifted off of him. Taichi stood to attack the boy, but was held back by Yamato and Daisuke. Ringo and Chikao were holding Muga back. Coach Hosokawa stood in the middle of both fighting boys.

"Coach," Taichi panted. "I'm…sorry…" The older man looked at both of the boys and then shook his head in disappointment.

"Taichi," he grumbled. "I'm suspending you for fighting. One game." Taichi lowered his head, but nodded. "Muga, I'm suspending you for three games."

"_Three?_" Muga asked. "Why?"

"One for fighting," Coach Hosokawa answered calmly. "And two for purposely trying to harm your team captain. I talked to Ryu…Seems like during the time out, you were planning on pulling a move on Taichi that would break his leg. Luckily for fat head over there, Ryu let his guilt get the better of him and pushed Taichi out of the way. Unfortunately, his left ankle didn't get so lucky."

"What did the doctors say?" Chikao asked.

"I don't know…I haven't taken him there yet," Coach Hosokawa sighed. "And I don't want to leave you all here in case another ruckus breaks out…" The coach turned to the other players and blew his whistle. The team quickly assembled themselves. "We're done with practice for today! I have to take Ryu to the hospital and I don't trust you testosterone filled boys to handle yourselves." The comment was said to be funny, and it made the other team mates laugh, but the fearsome _four _didn't. "Go home and relax, because next time, we'll have double the duty."

"Coach!" A midfielder piped up. "Who's going to take Ryu's spot if he can't play?" Coach Hosokawa thought for a moment.

"Daisuke will take his spot," he finally said.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Now go home you little brat children." Another comment made to be jokingly. Without another word, he jogged over to his car, started it and drove off to the hospital. As the team started to head for home, the boys on the bleacher kept quiet. Taichi pulled away from the two who were holding him back and looked at Muga. He was still detained, but glaring at Taichi with so much anger and hatred in his eyes. Taichi sighed and extended his hand out. It was the closest he was going to come to saying "I'm sorry." Muga broke free from his hold, glared at Taichi a little longer, and then ran away.

Nobody stopped him.

* * *

_...Eh...I was hoping for a more epic ending...but this was the only thing I could think up at the time that could work._

_Speaking of ending...I believe that it is starting to get down to the final chapters. *Does some counting* If my calculations are correct, this story might be over in four or five more chapters...heh heh. Sorry to burst your bubble. ^_^;_

_Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism and any sort of thoughts are very helpful. Flames are not and will be used for fireworks. :)_

_*Blows kiss* Goodnight everybody!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**NOTE:** Wow...It feels like I haven't updated in two weeks or something, but in reality, it's only been one. :/ Anyways, I'm sorry for taking a while. I had a bit of writer's block with this story. At first, I planned it out one way, then decided to change it, saw that it didn't work, and then ended up retreating back to the original idea. After typing this up, I'm so glad to see how well it worked out. :)_

_Oh, and congrats to KeruKeru, Dynamite to White Balls, and PixieLove10 for catching on quickly to what I had planned for two certain people. ;) You guys deserve a treat or something, so just for you guys, I added a little scene. Hope you guys like it. :)  
_

_**WARNING:** Swearing, slash, and some other things. Oh and also...DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon in any way...Or Tigger! Who makes a slight cameo appearance (in celebration of the new Winnie the Pooh movie release). Tigger belongs to Disney._

* * *

Chapter 19.

_The next day_

Taichi awoke to the ringtone of "Sexy Back." He sighed and tried to shut off his phone, which he managed after a few tries. Once it was silenced, he looked down at the sleeping blonde next to him. The two hadn't done anything, since Yamato still refused to have sex with Taichi, but they were both tired and so took a nap with one another on the soccer captain's bed. The brunette smiled and gently stroked the blonde hair out of his boyfriend's face. He then nuzzled back closer to him and—

_"I'm bringing sexy back! Yeah!" _Taichi's phone sang out again. Taichi groaned and reached for his cell phone once again. He was about to turn it off once again when he felt Yamato stirring. The pool of blue looked up at the brunette.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously, but still tiered. Taichi yawned as he checked the caller ID.

"It's Ryu," Taichi's grogginess lessened as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Taichi," Ryu answered. Taichi could tell by his tone of voice that something was up. "What cha up to?" Taichi looked down at Yamato.

"I'm with Yama right now," he answered. "How's your foot?"

"Um…well…I'm still in the hospital right now," Ryu chuckled nervously.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Pause. "Actually…Um…this sounds kind of…weird but…" Another pause.

"What's up Ryu?" Taichi asked.

"…Eh…nothing." Ryu let out a dry laugh. "Guess I just felt like chatting it up. It was great talking to you Taichi. I'll see ya later."

"Uh…o-ok…? Bye." The soccer captain hung up and placed his phone back on his nightstand. "Well that was weird…"

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Ryu…he was acting weird…I don't understand." Yamato rested his head on Taichi's shoulder.

"You think we should go visit him?" the blonde asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine," Taichi answered, not wanting to move from the comfortable position he was in right now. "He's a big boy. He can handle himself." Yamato lifted his head up and looked at his boyfriend.

"You do owe him an apology though," he informed the other. "You know, for yesterday." Taichi frowned at the memory of yesterday. "And besides, if you went, then you could get your test done."

"But I'm with you right now," Taichi slightly whined and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't want to be anywhere else right now." Yamato slightly glared at the other boy. Suddenly the blonde got up off the bed and left the room.

"Hey!" Taichi called after him. He jumped up and ran after the blonde, who was now putting on his shoes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the hospital," Yamato replied, not looking at his boyfriend.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Taichi asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Yamato rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go see Ryu and apologize since you don't want to."

"Come on Yama. Don't be like that." The blonde stood and walked out the door. "Yama?" He was now walking down the hallway. "Yama!" He was getting farther away now. Taichi sighed irritably, grabbed his shoes and ran after his boyfriend. "Hold up Yamato! I'm coming too!"

**oXoXoXoXo**

"We'll be sure to give you the results in the next upcoming week, Mr. Yagami," the doctor smiled as he threw away his gloves. Taichi glared bitterly at the heavy bandage that was wrapped around his arm. Aside from various poking and prodding, a thousand awkward questions about his sexual behaviors, they had to take a urine and blood test. Taichi _hated_ needles. The doctor looked over at the blonde. "You sure you don't want to have your own checkup?"

"I'm sure," Yamato nodded. The doctor asked Taichi a few more questions, had him sign a paper, and gave him a lollipop before sending him off. Yamato laced his fingers between Taichi's. "You were such a brave little patient."

"That was the awkwardest shit I've ever had to go through," the brunette grumbled irritably once they reached the elevators. They decided that after the exam, they would go visit the injured soccer player. They went up two more floors, and started looking for room number 617. Upon arriving, Tachi looked at his boyfriend. "You mind waiting out here?" Yamato shook his head and removed his hand from Taichi's.

When the brunette entered the room, what he saw added more to his guilt. Ryu's left foot was propped open and it was bandaged up. It was still bent, but not as much as it had the other day. The black haired boy had his face turned away from the door, which made it seem like he was sleeping. In his arms, he held a medium sized, stuffed Tigger. Taichi would have laughed at the stuffed animal, had it not been for his overwhelming guilt. The brunette turned and closed the door and when he turned back, he jumped to see the other boy staring at him.

"Hey Taichi," Ryu smiled.

"Hey Ryu," Taichi smiled back. He stared at his injured leg. "Does it still hurt?"

"Like hell," Ryu smiled sadly.

"Guess coach wasn't kidding about your ankle being snapped in half," Taichi muttered, instantly remembering how the other forward's foot used to look like. Ryu sighed as Taichi sat down on the right side of the bed.

"Yeah seriously," Ryu muttered. "Turns out that my ankle _did_ break, and my tendons or arteries or whatever got fucked up as well. It hurt like hell when they were trying to straighten my foot up again. And even now, it's still not straight." Taichi and Ryu slightly laughed. "Well, anyways…after that, they told me that I was so fucked up that I can't play soccer."

"Never again?" Taichi gasped.

"Well…for the rest of the season," Ryu sighed. Taichi frowned. The soccer captain noticed an odd expression come on his face. One that looked fearful.

"Ryu?"

"I've…never been in a hospital before," Ryu muttered. "Not since I was born anyways. And…they have to go in and perform some surgery on my ankle. To fix up whatever got torn in there." Ryu readjusted himself and his stuffed animal. "To be honest Taichi…I was hoping you would come down here or someone at least because…I'm…scared…" Ryu looked up at the ceiling and swallowed hard. Taichi felt like slapping himself for causing so much trouble to his friend.

"I'm sorry Ryu," Taichi muttered.

"It's not a biggie…They've done it before and, it'll heal up in a few months so they say."

"Not just that…but for letting you down. And the rest of the team. I should have been more careful and not so caught up in my relationship. I was an idiot and because of that…I hurt your chances of playing soccer this year. I'm really sorry friend…"

"I accept your apology Taichi," Ryu smiled. "And…I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?" Taichi asked confused.

"Because…I should have been more of a friend to you and much more supportive. Not act like a jerk. I mean…" The black haired boy looked down at the stuffed Tigger and he squeezed it slightly. "Like I said before, if you're in love with Yamato, then you should say it loud and say it proud. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Taichi nodded. "I guess that means were even now." Ryu nodded and the two sat quietly for a moment. Taichi smiled at the orange plushy. "I like your Tigger."

"Thanks," Ryu smiled and blushed slightly. "Chikao brought it over to me yesterday when they put me in here."

"Oh, so Chikao came over already?" Taichi asked. Ryu nodded. The brunette nodded too, and then simply watched the other boy. He was looking down at the Disney creature and he had this…goofy smile on his face.

"He's really sweet," Ryu muttered to the Tigger. Taichi blinked a couple of times and suddenly it clicked.

"Holy fuck…" Taichi gasped. Ryu looked up at him and his smile vanished.

"What?" He asked. Taichi stared a moment longer at him and then started to laugh at himself.

"Wow! I can't believe how painfully _obvious _this was! I should have seen it!"

"Taichi? What are you talking about?" Ryu asked nervously. Taichi grinned slyly at the other boy.

"Chikao," Taichi grinned.

"What about him?" Ryu asked curtly. _'Uh-oh. He's putting up his defenses.'_

"You love him," Taichi said. Silence.

"No I don't!" Ryu scoffed. Taichi laughed even harder. "I don't Taichi! Really!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure_ you don't."

"No I don't! There is absolutely _nothing _between us, and I mean it!"

"Have you guys kissed?"

"No!"

"Liar! You so did! Are you guys gonna hook up now?"

"You know, contrary to _your_ belief, not all people hook up just because they've had sex with each other!" A heavy silence hung around the room. Taichi's grin got so wide, he could have passed as the Cheshire cat. Ryu gave him a curious look…then he understood. "Wait…No! That's not what…! I didn't…!"

"So _Chikao _was the guy you fucked!" Taichi barked happily.

"No! I mean…maybe! I mean….!" Ryu blushed terribly.

"_Chikao and Ryu_, _laying on a bed,_" Taichi started to sing. "_F-U-C-K-I-N-G." _Ryu grabbed his head pillow and wacked Taichi hard over the head before covering his face with it.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU TAICHI!" Ryu shouted into his pillow. Taichi giggled in amusement. They stayed like that for a long time, before Taichi lifted the pillow off of his face slightly.

"Ryu, it's ok," Taichi smiled. "I was just teasing you."

"I know," Ryu muttered, removing the pillow from his face. "It's just that…well first off, I was kind of expecting you to bash on me like how we did before."

"Well…I've learned from experience," Taichi shrugged. "It's not fun at all."

"Nope," Ryu shook his head. "And…well…since that…_one _night, our relationship had become really different. Chikao started to hang around me more often but I didn't really notice. It wasn't until the end of October, you know, when Yamato got pushed into that paint and junk, that things went totally crazy."

"How so?" Taichi asked. Ryu dropped his gaze down to the Tigger.

"He said he was in love with me," Ryu murmured. "I said to him: 'Are you fucking insane? We're guys!' And he said, 'I'm not in love with you 'cuz you're a guy, though your sex was better than any other girl's I've had in a long time. I love you because you're smart and this and that and…' he just kept going on and on about why he was in love with me.

"After that, he tried kissing me again and I just pushed him away and ran off. We hadn't really been that close after that, but we tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. But…it was so weird! The longer I was away from him, the more I wanted to be with him. I was going crazy without him!"

"He was like a poison," Taichi muttered understandingly. "Something that can never leave you once infected. But not a bad poison…like, a poison you don't mind dying to."

"Yeah," Ryu slightly chuckled at the imagery. "Exactly like that. Well…finally, yesterday happened, and I got put here. He came over and brought me this little Tigger." Ryu showed the Tigger off. "We talked for a long time while he was here and then he left." The black haired boy looked up at the ceiling. "Ever since yesterday I haven't stopped thinking about him…"

"Can't get him out of your head?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah," The other boy smiled then looked back at Taichi. "I don't know…maybe I do love him after all." Taichi smiled at his friend's realization. Ryu's face became more serious. "You say anything about this to anyone, and I will break your knee caps off with a crowbar."

"My lips are sealed," Taichi slightly cringed at the idea of having his knee caps ripped off. "But…I think you should tell him."

"Why?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Because he deserves to know how you feel," Taichi answered. "Especially after all the stuff that's happened between you two." Ryu looked at him curiously.

"Don't you think Yamato deserves to know too?" he asked. Taichi opened his mouth, then closed it again. He thought for a moment about all of the shit that Yamato had gone through. And all because he loved Taichi.

"Yeah…" Taichi sighed. "I guess he does." At that moment, the door swung open. The two boys turned and saw Chikao standing at the door way.

"Oh, sorry!" the blonde goalie blushed. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"Yamato's not out there?" Taichi asked.

"No, I didn't see him," Chikao answered.

"Oh…well, I better go look for him," Taichi sighed. He stood and ruffled Ryu's hair. "Get well soon kiddo. And if you get scared in your surgery…" Taichi looked down at the Tigger and patted its head. "Just give Tigger here a tight squeeze."

"Thanks Taichi," Ryu laughed. "Thanks for coming down here too. Tell Yamato I said hi." Taichi nodded and walked towards the door. He stared at Chikao for a moment, grinned and then pushed him closer towards the bed. The brunette closed the door behind him and proceeded into looking for his boyfriend.

-o-o-o-o-

Chikao stared at the closed door and then back at Ryu.

"What was that about?" Chikao asked.

"Oh you know him," Ryu said moving into a more upright position before patting a spot on the bed for Chikao to join him. "He's always got to be the one that doesn't make sense."

"Ha ha, I guess you're right," Chikao chuckled. He joined Ryu's side and smiled at the Tigger. "He seemed to have been quite useful."

"Yeah, he was," Ryu smiled. "When the nurse came in at three in the morning to check on me, he made a great throw pillow."

"I didn't give him to you just so you could throw him Ryu."

"I know, I was just teasing. So how was school? Did I miss anything exciting at school today?"

"Well, there are a lot of people talking about how you broke your ankle. For a long time, people thought it was some sick twisted plan that Taichi and Yamato came up with. It was supposed to show everyone that if you messed with them, then they would have to suffer the consequences." Ryu rolled his eyes at the gossip.

"That's almost as bad as the rumor of them raping Kasumi."

"No shit…Anyways, they finally found out that it was Muga who did that to you and that's when it sort of stopped."

"The bastard," Ryu growled and clenched his fists. "Because of him…I can't play soccer for the rest of the season and…I'm suck here." Chikao looked down at Ryu and then gently touched the darker boy's hand. Ryu closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. "I hate it here Chikao…It's like a prison. Or a concentration camp."

"It'll be ok Ryu," Chikao murmured. "I promise." Ryu opened his hand and then gently closed it again around the other boy's hand. Holding Chikao's hand sent waves of butterflies through his stomach. He opened his eyes again and looked deeply into the light blue eyes that were staring back at him.

The injured boy moved his other hand up and gently touched the blonde's face. He flinched slightly, but didn't move otherwise. Slowly, Ryu leaned forward and kissed Chikao. It was deep and full of passion. They pulled away from each other.

"Chikao," Ryu sighed. "I…I don't want people to judge us, like how they do with Taichi and Yamato."

"Maybe this could prove to them that it's ok," Chikao said. "That it's not only them who feel like this." Ryu's brown eyes fell to his injury.

"I don't want people to hurt you," he muttered.

"And…I didn't want people to hurt you either," the blonde said sadly. "But…I know, things will be ok." Chikao smiled and gently kissed Ryu again. "I love you Ryu."

"…I love you too…Chikao," Ryu mumbled. The two boys smiled at each other, before Ryu lifted Tigger up and added, "And Tigger loves you too."

The two boys laughed at the joke and then continued to converse about other things. Their hands never separated and the Tigger sat promptly on top of Ryu's stomach. Unknown to the two boys, their soccer captain had seen from their first (sober) kiss and beyond.

-o-o-o-o-

Taichi grinned at the sappy love scene that had just happened and closed the door fully once again. The brunette thought that it was one of the cutest, and cheesiest thing he had seen in a while, but he was also happy for the two of them. They obviously had been through quite a bit. Taichi also couldn't help but think of Yamato when he saw the two of them together.

Yamato had gone through so much for Taichi. He had been bullied, verbally abused, and judged by many of his fellow peers. No matter what though, he still held true to his feelings to Taichi. A twinge of guilt hit his heart upon thinking exactly all that his boyfriend had gone through.

_'And what does he get for it?' _Taichi scolded himself. _'Nothing. Not even an "I love you" from me.' _ Taichi thought carefully about what he was going to do next. Finally, he decided that maybe it would be ok if he did say that he loved him. Taichi still had a sick feeling, like something bad might happen, but it was a risk he'd have to take. Ryu took the risk, so why shouldn't he.

"I love you, Yamato," Taichi whispered to himself as practice. He shivered to himself at how wonderful the words felt to say. He grinned and started his search for his boyfriend once again. "I love you. I love you. I love—" Taichi froze when he turned the corner. Yamato and Ringo were walking down the hallway, deep in conversation. The brunette's stomach jerked with anger at the sight of Ringo. The two boys looked up at Taichi once they got closer.

"Oh, hi Taichi," Yamato said. "Sorry about ditching you like that. I was just talking to Ringo."

"Really?" Taichi eyed the other boy suspiciously. "About what?"

"None of your business," Ringo glared back.

"I think it is my business, since you were one of the bullies who had been hurting my boyfriend."

"Ryu and Chikao were a part of that too," Ringo growled. "And it was mostly Muga who did the things. Not us."

"Bull."

"Taichi," Yamato cut in. "It's ok. Really. I just need some time to talk to Ringo, ok?" Taichi narrowed his eyes at Ringo and walked past them.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Taichi muttered as he sulked over to the elevators.

_'Guess I'm just going to have to wait,' _Taichi sighed to himself. The ride down was rather dull and lonely, and the wait wasn't any better. He sat on a chair and scanned through some old magazines that were laid out. Taichi hadn't expected Yamato to take so long to talk to him. Nor did he expect to see Yuki burst out of the elevator, tears falling down her face.

"Yuki?" Taichi asked. The blonde stopped and looked at Taichi. Her eyes were puffed up and her make-up was slightly smeared.

"Taichi," she whimpered before starting to cry harder. Taichi quickly stood up and went to the girl.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked gently grabbing her by the shoulders. He never could stand it when he saw another person cry. Not even Yuki.

"I-I came in," Yuki sniffled. "T-to get a t-test done. And m-my results s-showed…" She bit her quivering lip as she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed the folded paper to the brunette, who opened it cautiously. Taichi froze upon reading the bigger letters of the paper.

"HIV DETECTION REPORT: POSITIVE."

"Oh shit…" Taichi whispered. Yuki let out a sob and Taichi pulled her into a hug. "I'm…so sorry Yuki…" He gently stroked her hair as he felt warm tears fall down his shirt. After a few minutes, Yuki calmed down. "I'm really sorry Yuki…"

"I'm going to die…" Yuki whispered.

"Not if you get treated…I think," Taichi muttered hopefully.

"You know," Yuki looked up at Taichi. "The doctor thinks that…"

"What?"

"T-that…"

"'That' what, Yuki?"

"He thinks that I must have had it since September." Taichi was about to question what that had to do with anything, when it suddenly hit him.

"S…September?" Taichi whispered. Yuki nodded, tears starting to well up again. Taichi stared down at the ground. "And…we've had sex since September…" Taichi could feel his hands starting to shake. "That means…" Yuki kissed him.

"I'm sorry Taichi," she whispered. "I'm _so _sorry." And with that, she turned and ran out of the hospital.

Taichi stood frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do…what to think anymore. Yuki was HIV positive…which could only mean that, he had the high risk of having the same fate.

"September…" Taichi whispered hoarsely. He fell to his knees and continued to stare at the ground. "If…Yuki had had it since then…and I have it…that means…!" His eyes widened. His head snapped over towards the elevators when he heard them open. The blonde rock star walked out and smiled at his boyfriend. Taichi's heart sank deeper than the Titanic.

"Yamato…"

* * *

_Right when things were going so well, Psycho decides to make shit happen...Please don't hate me friends._

_So what'd you think? Did you like the little scene with Ryu and Chikao? Did you cry? Do you want a Tigger plushy? Any sort of feedback is great, but please, no flames. Flames are very hurtful and will be used to roast Starbursts._

_*Blows kiss* Goodnight everybody!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**NOTE:** Finally! Chapter 20! Took me like, idk, three days to finish this. :P So...this is quite a doosey of a chapter. Like...8 pages long. :P But that's only because there were all these little things that I wanted to add that wouldn't have worked in the next few chapters. Were they necessary? I don't know...maybe, maybe not. Too late now. XP_

_Also, I added a few lines from the song RENT. Reason is, is because I've had some comments on how some parts of my stories seem Rent-ish. So finally I was like, "Oh what the hell? Why not? X3" I love Rent.  
_

_**WARNING:** Swearing, slash, and angst (what else would you expect from me? ;) )  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Digimon...or the song "Will I?" from Rent. :(**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20.**_

_**November 17th**_

"_**Will I lose my dignity?**_

_**Will someone care?"**_

_"Mom? Dad?" Taichi called out. "Can I—" He stops when he sees his younger sister, sitting in the den with his two parents. They were watching a television show but were now looking at the brunette._

_ "What is it sweetie?" his mother asks. Taichi opens his mouth slightly, then closes it. He can't say it…not in front of Hikari. "Is something wrong?" Taichi stares at his feet._

_ "Did you need to borrow some money again?" his father then asked. "Or did you break something?" Taichi shook his head. "…It's…something worse…isn't it?"_

'How the hell am I supposed to say this?' _Taichi swallowed hard and shoved his hand in his pockets._

_ "Taichi," his mother smiled. "Whatever it is, you can tell us." Taichi can only manage to shake his head once again. This time, his father stands up and walks over to his son. He places his hands on his shoulder, causing Taichi to look up._

_ "Taichi," he said more sternly. "You're getting us worried. What is it?"_

'You were both right all along.'

_"Are you in trouble?"_

'I should have listened to you both from the start.'

_"Son, you can tell us anything."_

'I was so stupid…But it's too late.'

_"Anything at all."_

'Because now…'

"_I might be HIV positive!" Taichi spat out. A dark, heavy silence followed after the remark. Taichi's father slowly dropped his hands and simply stared at his son. Taichi looked up and saw the shock and disbelief on his father's face. His mother slowly stood and walked over to him. Taichi watched her carefully. She stopped in front of him and stared a moment longer. "Mom?"_

_SMACK!_

_Taichi gritted his teeth and held the cheek where his mother struck him. When he looked back, he saw anger and sorrow on her face. Tears were starting to form and fall as she tried to slap him again. Fortunately for the soccer player, his father held her back._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF TAICHI?" she screamed at her son. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE _LISTENED _TO US WHEN WE TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL? TO NOT DO THIS? TO STOP!" She let out a sob and then slumped down to her knees. She whispered, "My son is going to die…where did we go wrong?"_

_Taichi felt frozen to the spot. He looked up at Hikari. She had a look of shock and horror on her face. She knew that her brother, her role model and hero, had fallen heavily. Taichi looked down at his parents one last time, before running out of the apartment._

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Taichi?" Taichi lifted his head up when he heard Yamato speak his name. The brunette had asked his boyfriend to meet him at the park, where they had become a couple, as soon as he possibly could. Despite Yamato having band practice, he did exactly what his lover asked him to do. The blonde sat next to his boyfriend and took his hand. "Geez, you look like shit. Are you ok?"

"Yeah totally," Taichi lied. "Sorry, just kind of felt like seeing you. I didn't pull you away from something important with your band did I?"

"Aside from Sam ranting and raving how you're going to hurt me, leave me and that he'll be the only one there to comfort me? No." Taichi let out a harsh laugh and the pit in his stomach sank even deeper. Yamato chuckled too and gently started rubbing his boyfriend's hand with his thumb. "He's so stubborn at times."

"Just like his nephew, Ringo," Taichi sighed. "By the way, you never exactly told me what you guys were talking about. Care to spill?"

"Oh. Well…believe it or not, he was apologizing to me." Beat.

"That's funny. Now what were you guys _really_ talking about?"

"I'm serious Taichi. Ringo was going to go visit Ryu and then he saw me. We got talking and soon he said that he was sorry for everything he did to me."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. He told me he was just kind of pissed at everyone because of what his uncle did to their family. You know, date a wonderful girl, then leave her for…um…'a pretty-boy-pineapple-head' is what I think he called me." Taichi glared at the name, but Yamato simply smiled. "I thought it was funny. I don't know how we're going to be from now on, but he's willing to change. He even told me that he was thinking about quitting smoking."

"Wow…You're like, Superman or something."

"Well, honestly, you were the one who helped me decide on giving him and the rest of them a second chance. I mean, they are your friends after all. And besides, I gave you a second chance, and now I have a wonderful boyfriend." Taichi gazed deeply into the pool of sapphire blue, guilt clawing his chest like an angry lion.

"Yama," Taichi whispered before kissing him. Taichi held the kiss for as long as they could and then slowly broke apart. Yamato looked curiously at the other boy. Taichi felt a lump in his throat form and he lowered his head on to Yamato's shoulder.

_'He's so innocent,' _Taichi thought as he wrapped his arms around his love. _'Or at least he _was._ That was before I came, took his innocence, and passed him with a life threatening disease…'_

"Taichi?" Yamato question.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered.

"For what?"

"For being the shittiest boyfriend there is on earth."

"What? That doesn't sound at all like you Taichi."

"It's true…I don't deserve…" Taichi sighed and pulled away from Yamato.

"Taichi, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Did the results come in?" He shook his head. "Did you kill someone?" He hesitated, but shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" Taichi exhaled loudly looked at Yamato squarely in the eyes.

"You know how we went to go visit Ryu a couple of days ago?"

"Yes."

"Well…I…ran into Yuki, while I was waiting for you. And…" Taichi looked down at the ground. Yamato waited. "She was just coming out from getting her STD tests done…she's…HIV positive." Another painful silence hung around the air.

"Oh wow," Yamato whispered. Taichi looked up at the blonde.

"Yama…_I _might be…" Taichi couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to receive another hard blow like what his mother gave him. Yamato stared in shock at him. Taichi smiled weakly. "And…If _I_ have it…then that means…"

"I…have HIV," Yamato finished. Taichi shut his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He started breathing in and out deeply, so that he wouldn't start doing something he'd regret later…like crying. He expected Yamato to start screaming at him for being stupid and how "he-told-him-so." But instead, he felt two arms around him and a head resting on his shoulder. Yamato gently rubbed Taichi's back and sat quietly as Taichi continued to breath.

"It's ok Taichi," Yamato whispered. The soccer captain found that he couldn't say anything in protest, so he simply continued inhaling and exhaling. Yamato in the meantime continued to gently rub his back and mutter a few words of comfort.

Taichi felt his face being lifted up to the side. Yamato had a gentle grip on his face. His face looked calm and cool, but his eyes betrayed a sense of fear. Fear for both of their lives. The blonde pressed his lips against the other boys and gently sucks on his bottom lip. Taichi pulls the other boy closer and deepens the kiss.

'_I love you,' _Taichi screams in his mind as he slightly opens his mouth and allows Yamato's tongue to enter. _'I love you. I love you. I love you.' _Much to Taichi's disapproval, Yamato pulls away and looks him in the eyes.

"Do you know where she got it from?" he asked. Taichi shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure it's not me," the brunette sighed. "Hell, it could be Muga for all I know. But I don't…she's slept with a lot of guys."

"Oh, and you haven't?"

"Eh…just twenty." Yamato looked slightly hurt. Taichi smiled and held his face in his hands. "But my twenty first is the one I want to be with."

"Well," an icy voice comes from behind Taichi. "Looks like I was wrong." The two boys snapped their heads at the direction the intruder came from.

Yuki stood a few feet away from the couple. She wore a brown coat and a bitter look on her face. Her blue eyes were glaring right at the other blonde sitting next to Taichi. The brunette stiffened and scooted closer to Yamato, ready to defend him from anything the girl was going to shoot at them. Yuki glared for a moment longer, then her face softened. She started walking closer to the two boys.

"It looks like you've won Taichi," she sighs. The brunette soccer player narrowed his eyes for a moment, then realized what she was talking about.

"No," Taichi growled as he stood up. "It's over Yuki. I'm not a part of it anymore."

"But a deal's a deal Tai-Tai," Yuki smiled sweetly. The smile felt like she was shooting acid right at Taichi. "So, when should I hook you up with—"

"Shut up Yuki!"

"Well—"

"No!" Taichi snapped. "I don't care about that stupid bet anymore! I want nothing to do with it and I don't want you to bring it up either!" Silence.

"…what…bet?" Yamato asked. Taichi flinched.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Yuki asked. The brunette clutched his hands into fists and lowered his head. Yuki tsked him and turned her attention to Yamato, who was now standing. "It's a miracle that it hadn't gotten to you by now. Well, Tai-Tai and I made a bet during the beginning of the year." Taichi closed his eyes and braced himself as the truth started coming out of the wench's mouth.

"He was going on and on about how no _pretty-face _could resist him," she continued. "So I held him to it. I told him that if he could get _one _particular pretty-face to sleep with him, then I'd set him up with my sister. You know, the girl your band manager left for you? But I said that if _I _won, he'd have to be with me and only me for three weeks. He accepted and now, it seems pretty obvious that he has worked his magic." She paused, letting Yamato sink everything in for a moment. "Do you know who that one '_pretty-face' _was Yamato?" Yuki pointed at him and mouthed the word, _"You."_

"But I don't care about that stupid bet anymore!" Taichi jumped in and turned to face Yamato. He soon wished he hadn't. The male blonde had a shocked and hurt look on his face, much like the one his family had when he told them of his potential life threatening disease. Taichi reached for the other boy's hand, but he flinched away. "Yama."

"You…made a bet," Yamato repeated. "To see if you could sleep with me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Yama."

"It matters to me Taichi…Did you?"

"I promise you that it doesn't matter."

"Did you?"

"Yama—"

"Just give me a fucking answer Taichi!" Yamato's eyes tried to be cold and angry as he glared at the other boy. Instead, Taichi saw pain and betrayal. "Did you just have sex with me just…to have sex with Masumi?" Taichi stared at Yamato and stayed quiet for a moment. He knew that Yamato would not be satisfied until he heard the answer come from Taichi's mouth.

"Yes," Taichi answered quietly. "I did." The once expressionless façade that Yamato wore proudly for the longest time had now finally shattered into pieces. It looked as though someone just tore out his heart, stamped all over it, and then spat in his face…oh wait…his _boyfriend_ just did. Yamato lowered his gaze so that he was no longer looking at Taichi.

"Don't worry Yammy," Yuki interjected. "There are _plenty _of other fish in the sea; some who are a lot _cleaner _and more _committed_. Ones that don't go behind your back and sex it up even though you told him not to." Taichi saw Yamato start to shake slightly. Then he turned around and started running.

"Yamato!" Taichi shouted and ran after him. He was fast, he'd give him that, but he was no match to the lead forward of the soccer team. Taichi quickly caught hold of the blonde's arm.

"Let me go!" Yamato shouted at Taichi, though he didn't look at him. The blonde continued to press on ward, while Taichi was desperately trying to hold him still.

"Yamato, please," Taichi begged. "Let me—"

"I trusted you!" Yamato's voice sounded shaky. "You bastard! I let you in and you just completely used me for your own selfish reasons!"

"Just let me explain!"

"What the hell is there to _explain?"_

"Look, I took on the bet at first because I wanted to have sex with Masumi, but now I don't want that!"

"What do you want then?"

"I want _you_, Yamato!" Yamato finally stopped and turned to look at Taichi. When Taichi had sought revenge on his friend for kissing Sora, he expected to receive an extreme reaction from the boy. It wasn't until now, a few years later, that he was getting the reaction. For the first time in his life, he was witnessing something rare and also horrifying: Yamato crying. Taichi stared in shock at the tears that were slowly sliding down the sapphire blue eyes. Yamato slowly shook his head.

"You just don't get it…do you?" he muttered quietly to the brunette. "I don't want you to _want_ me…I never did." Taichi felt very confused and hurt. "All those girls you've slept with…you just 'wanted' them for a blissful night, and nothing else." Yamato let out a harsh laugh. "I thought that if I gave into your game, that somehow, I could change you. My friends said I was stupid, but I kept hanging on to that fantasy. And you know what? For a short time, I felt like it worked…I thought…you actually…" Yamato's voice slightly cracked and he wiped away his tears. "But they were right. I am stupid for ever believing I could change _you._"

"You have changed me," Taichi whispered.

"How can I believe that…when you can't even say 'I love you'?" Taichi opened his mouth to say those words…but nothing came out. He tried again. Still, nothing. With each attempt, Taichi could tell that he was killing Yamato. Finally, Yamato shook his head. "Sam was right…the only thing that you love is sex."

"Yamato…" The blonde pulled the ring off of his finger and handed it to the boy. Taichi glared angrily at him. "That's _yours._"

"I don't want it," Yamato growled and he dropped it on the ground. "It means nothing to you…or to me." Now it was Taichi's turn to have his heart ripped out and stamped on. Yamato turned and ran away once again. Taichi stood there and watched as Yamato disappear, probably forever, from his life. He sensed Yuki standing next to him, but other than that, he felt completely numb.

"He sure can run fast," Yuki muttered. "Well, looks like he won't be needing this." Taichi's numbness vanished when he saw Yuki pick up the silver ring and placed the ring on her finger.

"Take it off," he growled.

"Why?" Yuki asked, admiring her long desired treasure.

"It _doesn't _belong to you."

"He said that it doesn't mean anything to—"

"TAKE IT OFF!" Taichi didn't wait for her to take it off, or shoot another painful/stupid remark. He grabbed her hand and pulled the ring off. He then shoved it on his ring finger and glared at Yuki. "_Why? _Why did you have to tell him that?"

"You were just gonna let him believe that you came on to him because of pure interest?"

"Why can't you just leave us the fuck alone! I was _happy _with Yamato! He was happy with me! Then you and Muga came around and turned our lives into hell! Why? Just tell me why, Yuki!"

"Because I love you Taichi!" Yuki shouted back at him. Now, it was the other blonde who was starting to cry. "I love you…You were the only one who ever really understood me. You made _me _feel happy. It hurt to know that all you wanted was sex, but I knew that sooner or later you'd change your mind. Then suddenly that little…little _fag _comes around and you started chasing him like a love sick puppy!

"I thought that if I slept with Muga that that would grab your attention. But it didn't! That's why I've been so bitchy. Because I'm trying so hard to keep your attention, and I'm not getting it!

"And now…now that I have HIV, I want nothing more than to be with you. I'm scared Taichi, and I need you and want you to be with me! I don't know how long I have left, but I do know that I want it with you by my side. I'm willing to do anything to keep you with me. Whatever it takes."

The two teenagers stared at each other; one with complete sincerity and hope, the other with anger and pain. Yuki came forward and hugged Taichi. Taichi stiffened and didn't return her hug.

"I love you Taichi," Yuki whispered. "Please…say that you'll be with me." Taichi stared down at the blonde.

"…I love Yamato…" Taichi muttered. Yuki looked up at the boy, surprised. Taichi himself was also surprised, but at the same time relieved and frustrated. Finally, he was able to say it. Only, it was to the wrong person. "I'm sorry that you can't accept that, but it's true. I've tried denying it and running away from it, but I can't anymore. I love him and I don't just want him…I need him to be with me."

"That's how I feel about you Taichi," Yuki lifted her hand to touch his face. Taichi pulled away. "Why can't you see that?"

"I love Yamato," Taichi repeated.

"I don't believe it!" Yuki snapped. "I don't believe that you love him!"

"Well I do."

"Taichi."

"What?" Yuki tried to kiss Taichi, but he dodged it and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't you get it Yuki?" Taichi snarled at the blonde. "I _don't _love you! Look, I'm sorry that I was an idiot and I used you like that. I was some stupid little child that didn't know how to get his priorities straight. I'm different now, Yuki. I know what's important to me now. And especially now that there's a risk that I might die, that _we_ might die, I know that the only person I want to be with is Yamato." Taichi looked into her eyes, trying, begging, for her to understand. "I love him…I should have known this and said this before he left."

"Taichi, I know you still have a crush on him but—"

"It's not a crush!"

"But Taichi, we were meant for each other!" Taichi finally lost his patience.

"What are you? Psycho? _Who_ ever said we were meant for each other? I don't love you Yuki! And after what you did just now, I highly doubt I even want to be your friend! You know what else? You and I _deserve _to die because of HIV!" Yuki slapped Taichi across the face and he immediately shut up.

Yuki glared at the boy, but it soon changed to complete sorrow. She started to cry even harder before she turned and walked away from him. Taichi watched as the second blonde walked away from him.

He knew that those words were cruel and hurtful, but he just lost it. Taichi walked to the closest bench and sat down. He buried his face in his hands and started to breath in and out, slowly.

Taichi felt like he just lost everything. His family was angry and hurt with him for screwing his life over. His boyfriend dumped him because of his idiocy and would probably never forgive him. The girl that he slept with probably hated his guts also. He also knew that there could have been a high risk of losing his life. And it all started with trying to get revenge on the boy that he loved.

"I love you Yama," Taichi whispered miserably. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Taichi felt a wet trail fall down his face and he didn't stop it. He was so beaten at this moment, that he didn't care that he was crying or that if anyone else saw him cry. His life had gone from going so good, to going to absolute hell. He just wanted it to be over…so badly.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Yamato strummed away at his guitar, trying to distract himself from crying anymore. He was trying to forget about the boy who had taken advantage of him and his body. He tried to block out the memory of his friends telling him how this relationship was pointless and how stupid he was being. He wished that his music could erase everything that had just happened…but it could only do so for so long…

The door of the practice room opened and the blonde's head snapped up. Sam stood at the entrance of the door way. He was about to question the younger boy, when he soon realized he had been crying. Yamato lowered his head and continued plunking away at the strings.

"Yamato," Sam murmured. "What happened?" Yamato ignored the older man and tried to stop himself from crying anymore. The twenty-two year old sat next to the blonde. "Yamato."

"You told me not to come crying to you," Yamato choked. "When it happened." Sam watched the boy continue to play. Then he pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Yamato held him tightly and cried into his shoulder. They sat there for a long time while Yamato continued to cry. Finally, the blonde managed to calm down, but didn't pull away.

"Is there anything I can do, Yama?" Sam asked. Yamato shook his head.

"Not unless you can erase everything that has happened," Yamato muttered. The older man lifted Yamato's face towards his. Yamato stared into his green eyes.

"I can't promise anything," he whispered. Sam gently kissed Yamato, who didn't fight it this time. He pulled back and looked at the young rock star. "But I can certainly try. If you'll let me." He leaned forward and kissed him once again. His lips felt foreign and tougher compared to Tai—

_'No,' _Yamato stopped himself. _'You have to forget about that idiot…whatever it takes.' _Sam broke the kiss.

"Will you let me?" Sam asked. Yamato lowered his gaze and leaned into the older man.

"Ok," he muttered, slightly hating himself. "Whatever it takes…"

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Taichi?" Taichi didn't look up at the familiar voice. The person next to him sighed and sat next to him. "Are you ok?" Taichi didn't respond. "Taichi…please don't be mad at Mom. She was just shocked…she didn't know what to do." Taichi continued to ignore Hikari. "I don't hate you Taichi…I'm sad, but your still my brother."

"I'm a horrid older brother," Taichi muttered. "I deserve to have HIV and die."

"Don't say that," Hikari said sadly.

"It's true though," Taichi lifted his face from his hands, but still didn't look at her. "I was the one who screwed up my life. I'm the reason why I lost the one person I really loved." Taichi looked down at the ring, which felt terribly heavy on his finger. "This day has been complete hell for me." The two Yagami siblings sat quietly after that.

"Do you have the paper with your results?" the young girl asked.

"I…actually don't have my results in," Taichi sighed.

"Well then how do you know for sure that you have HIV?"

"Yuki has it…and I've slept with her a lot. Even around the time that she got it."

"Well, she could have been lying. You know, when she got it and stuff?"

"…maybe…I didn't think of that…" Silence again.

"When will you get your results?"

"I dunno…I think it'll be next week."

"Can I come with you when you get them?" Taichi finally looked at his sister, puffy eyed and blood-shot.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"Because I want to be there for you," she smiled. "I want to be there to comfort you, or be there to celebrate with you. I hope that you're ok and you don't have anything…but I want you to know that I'm gonna be there." Taichi smiled at his younger sister and then hugged her. "I love you, Taichi."

"I love you too Hikari," Taichi muttered.

"Wow…it's been a while since I've heard you say that." Taichi sighed sadly and his thoughts slowly trekked back to the boy who never had the chance to hear the idiot tell him those same words.

_**"Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"**_

* * *

_Was Hikari nessesary for this chapter?...maybe. I had always planned on Taichi and Hikari having a little bonding moment in this story...shame however how I just threw her in there. X( Oh well...Oh, and don't be angry at Tai's mom...or Matt. They were both hurt really badly by a person they really loved. *sniff sniff* So sad to be all alone in the world. TT_TT  
_

_Alright readers...for baring through all of this angst and such, I'm giving you guys a bit of a choice here. On the one hand, it would be very realistic and logical for Taichi to have some sort of STD because he has been sleeping with a ton of girls. On the other hand, what Kari said could be true. Maybe Yuki did mess up on the time area when she got HIV. So now, here it is. I'm letting you decide...In this story, should Taichi have HIV or not? Voting starts...NOW!_

_Also, while your at it, feel free to leave me a review or a comment! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, or tell me about that nasty peice of cheese that you had for lunch today. Reviews help me as an author and I greatly appreciate all of you who have reviewed, faved and story alerted this story! Flames will be used to light the Olympic flame (they were needing some fire to fuel it up)._

_*Blows kiss* Goodnight everybody!  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_**NOTE:**__ Another long-ish chapter, coming your way. ;) So hopefully, this will clairfy a few things and make all of you who were depressed about the last chapter happy._

___Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and voted for what you think should happen to our little Taichi. I seriously concidered each option carefully and then came up with this solution that I think (and hope) works best. Hope you all like this chapter! :)  
_

_**WARNING:** A bit of swearing, slash, and a bit of gay bashing  
_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon...sad to say. :(  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 21.**_

_**November 22**__**nd**__**-A week later (from the test)**_

"You have Trichomoniasis." Taichi and Hikari gave the doctor a very confused look. He smiled and chuckled slightly at their confusion. "It's a common STD that is spread around among both men and women; though women tend to get the symptoms more than men. In fact, most men don't have any symptoms at all."

"So…I don't have HIV?" Taichi asked, slightly hopeful.

"If this goes untreated, you have a _very _high risk of receiving HIV," the doctor answered.

"He's alright then?" Hikari asked excitedly. Taichi slumped down in his chair with relief.

"Not so fast young man," the doctor scolded. "Your tests at the moment show that Trichomoniasis is the dominant STD that you have received. I'll need to take another blood test in a couple of weeks to make sure that this is the only thing you have. Especially since you've stated that you have had relationships with a girl that is HIV positive."

"Well it wasn't recent," The Yagami siblings nodded as the doctor pulled out a pad and pen and started scribbling something down on it. "In the meantime, I'm going to give you a subscription that will start taking care of the disease." He pulled the separate piece out and handed it to Taichi. The brunette was about to take it, when the doctor pulled it away again. "No sex. We don't want it spreading any more than it has." The soccer player nodded and took the paper. He looked at it and then back up at the doctor.

"Is it possible that if I…" Taichi looked over at Hikari and blushed. "Um…had _relationships_ with another guy before I found out about this…would he get it too?" The doctor thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"This is usually a disease that is passed from infected women," the doctor said. "It passes from penis-to-vagina or vulva-to-vulva…But there's no harm in having him come in to double check."

"Sir…can I ask something else? Did…a girl named Yuki have tricho…tri…the thing that I have?"

"You mean Yuki Hayashi?" the doctor asked. Taichi nodded. "I'm not supposed to discuss my other patients to other people."

"We've had sex before," Taichi said. "I'm just wondering if I got it from her." The doctor stared steadily at Taichi, and then sighed.

"Yes she did," he said. Taichi nodded and stood up to leave. "Taichi." The brunette looked back at the doctor who was looking through some files. "At this moment, the disease you have _should_ be HIV… But it seems like Lady Luck was on your side this time." The older man looked up at him. "Don't push it."

"Um…got it…thank you doctor," Taichi thanked and then exited the hospital with his sister close behind. Hikari gave Taichi a hug. Taichi hugged her back.

"I'm so glad," Hikari sighed. "But you heard what he said; you need to come in again in a couple of weeks."

"I know," Taichi said.

"And no sex," Hikari added, sounding very serious.

"Yes mother." Hikari punched her brother on the arm playfully, and Taichi grinned at her. "Let's go have some ice cream or something. I'm hungry."

"My brother: he's either moping about something really huge, or thinking about food." The two siblings walked down together to the nearest ice cream shop. Taichi, sadly, hadn't realized how much he's missed from his younger sister's life. She had become the vice president for the service club at her school, and had started developing a small crush on Yamato's younger brother. Taichi smiled sadly as he listened to her go on and on about the little things Takeru would do for her. "…and you know…it's kind of funny too…"

"What?"

"Well…up until this year," Hikari blushed slightly. "I never really noticed that he kind of liked me too. But looking back now…it's almost so painfully obvious." Taichi nodded and started thinking about the past few years between him and Yamato. "Do you miss your boyfriend Taichi?"

"Huh?" Taichi snapped out of his daze and stared at his sister.

"Yamato," she clarified. Taichi looked down at his ring. He gently stroked the silver band, remembering who it belonged to.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Don't worry brother," Hikari smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"How can you be so sure Hikari?"

"Because you two love each other." Taichi smiled at his sister. Upon arriving on the street where the ice cream shop was, Taichi started searching through his wallet for money.

"Hey, you go ahead," Taichi mumbled, stopping in front of the shop just two doors away from their desired treat. "I'm still trying to look for some money."

"I have money," Hikari insisted.

"No, I'm buying," Taichi replied. Hikari nodded and continued walking. Taichi started pulling out scraps of papers out of the wallet when he heard his sister say something that made him freeze up. "Oh, hi Yamato!"

"Hey there Hikari," the other boy greeted. "Getting an ice cream by yourself?"

"No, Taichi is here with me," she replied. Taichi pretended that he was still searching for money. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two sapphire eyes looking at him.

"What's the occasion?" Yamato asked hotly. "Did he have sex with his fiftieth girl today?" Taichi winced at the comment. _'He'll forgive me, my ass Hikari…' _"Sorry…that was kind of rude…"

"It's ok," Hikari sighed. "And actually, he's kind of grounded from having sex for a while now."

"Wow, that's a miracle…"

"We just came from the hospital you know. He got his results." Taichi could tell that the blonde tensed up.

"And?" he asked nervously. Suddenly, the volume to their conversation dropped down so Taichi couldn't hear them. Taichi started looking for some change, or a card or _anything_ just so that he could be able to hear what his sister and…ex, were talking about. He reached down his pant pocket and finally found the ten dollars he had been searching for. Taichi grinned in triumph and walked over to the two people he cared most about. He stopped next to Hikari, who obviously had just finished saying something by the time Taichi got there. The two boys looked at each other, sadly. Taichi was about to apologize to Yamato once again, when the door to the ice cream shop opened again. Sam walked out holding two ice cream cones.

"Oh, hello Taichi," Sam smiled. Taichi glared at the older man as he gave the Cookies 'N Cream cone to the younger blonde. "Didn't expect to see you here." He looked up and down at Hikari. "And you're with a new girl…typical." Sam placed an arm around Yamato's shoulder and gently led him away. Taichi was about to run up to the twenty-two year old and punch his lights out, but after feeling Hikari grab hold of his arm, he didn't. Sam looked back at Taichi. He licked his own cone seductively as he lowered his arm from the blonde's shoulder, down to his waist and pulled him closer.

Taichi felt angry…and confused. Why was Yamato letting Sam touch him like this? Was he being black-mailed? Was it because of what happened between them? If so, why the hell would Yamato run off to a creep like _him? _Out of all the guys he could have picked…he picked Sam? Why?

"He looks like a creepy pedophile…" Hikari said sounding rather upset.

"Yeah," Taichi glared slightly. "He is." Just before they were too far to be seen, Yamato turned and looked right at Taichi. The brunette swallowed as the blonde looked longingly at him, before returning his attention to his band manager.

_'You're mine Yamato,' _Taichi remembered growling at the blonde when they first had sex. _'I won't let anyone else touch you.'_

"That's right," Taichi growled to himself. Hikari asked if he had said something, but he ignored it. "I won't let him or anyone else…Even if it kills me."

**oXoXoXoXo**

_**November 24**__**th**_

Odaiba High's soccer team was now facing their rivals, Tokyo High, in the final game which would determine whether they were number one or not. Coach Hosokawa kept his word; he didn't allow Muga play since he was suspended (this being his third game to be suspended from), and he placed Daisuke as a replacement while Ryu was still trying to heal.

Taichi dribbled the ball down the field as two taller boys were running after him. He saw that Daisuke was free and so he psyched the two players out and passed to the young JV member. The other boy quickly received it and made the goal. Odaiba's section cheered loudly when the goalie managed to miss the ball completely. Daisuke smiled and waved to the fans and also to the rest of his team Taichi kept his eyes to the ground as he trotted over to the side he was supposed to go to in order to steal the ball.

The soccer captain had not been on the top of his game. Sure, they were now in the lead with the scores 2-1. But when it came to actually getting in the zone and giving his all…he was _far_ from that. His mind would always wander to the memory of Yamato and sulk at the image of Sam touching him in such a way. Taichi lifted his gaze to scan the fan section once again. He spotted Kasumi and Ryu sitting together on the stands, Ryu looking as depressed and antsy as ever in his thick cast around his foot, and Kasumi still hoping up in down in excitement from the last goal. Taichi sighed when he didn't see the blonde and dropped his gaze again.

"I don't blame him for not coming," he muttered to himself.

"What did you say Odaiba?" a forward player from Tokyo snapped.

"Nothing you jackass," Taichi rolled his eyes.

"You're the jackass!" the other player snapped. Taichi rolled his eyes and waited for the ball to come out to play. "I've heard about your team…You guys are all a bunch of horny bastards." Taichi glared at the boy, who seemed satisfied to be finally getting the sort of response he wanted. "Yeah, I also heard that one of you guys is a possessive fag, another one is a bitch to another player, one of you has a guy who sells himself for smokes, and the last is the son to a cross-dresser and has AIDS."

"It's not AIDS!" Taichi snapped. "It's HIV and just so you know, he does _not _have it!" _'Not that he told me point blank in the face anyways…' _Taichi had tried asking Muga about whether he had any STDs (because if Yuki had it, he might have gotten it), but the other boy would scowl at him and walk away.

"Whatever," the defender sniffed. "Anyways, you're the team captain…shouldn't you learn to control your team mates?"

"What my team does or doesn't do is to no concern of yours."

"Puh. Tell that to everyone else. Besides, how is your team supposed to feel safe and secure when they know that they've got some gays among them? Don't you think they'll feel really awkward?" The ball was heading toward Taichi's direction. He was completely unprepared for the ball and so the rival forward quickly took control of the ball. Taichi growled to himself and chase after him.

"No one has had a problem with it before," Taichi called out to him as he stole the ball right as they reached Odaiba's goal. "If they did, they'd come to me and say something."

"Probably would," the other forward panted. He snatched the ball away and passed it to one of his fellow team mates. The referee blew the whistle and the boys quickly stopped running. The two forwards stopped to catch their breath. The Tokyo boy looked at Taichi and smirked. "Unless, _you _were one of the fags that we've heard about." Taichi glared at him and started heading over to where Daisuke was.

"Hey!" Taichi sighed irritably and turned back to the boy. He was pointing towards the fan section. "Is that pretty-faced blonde your boyfriend or something? He keeps staring at you."

Taichi quickly looked over and saw Yamato standing in the front row. He was leaning against the fence and his eyes were intently glued on the brunette. Upon realizing he had been caught, Yamato turned his gaze off into another direction.

"Yamato!" Taichi barked happily. He completely ignored the other players on the field and quickly started running over to the blonde. Taichi had been so sure that he wouldn't have come because of what happened…but there he was! Taichi was about to call out to the blonde when an older man was soon approaching the blonde. The soccer captain skidded to a halt half way to them, when he saw Sam embrace Yamato tightly…and then to see Yamato push him away.

The two were having an intense conversation afterwards. Sam tried taking a hold of Yamato's face, but he'd quickly pull away. Sam soon gave up and they quickly went back to having their discussion. Taichi saw a look of shock, and also relief, appear on the young rock star's face. Yamato nodded, and Sam smiled. They stood like that for a moment. Then Sam lean forward to kiss the young boy. Taichi was about to rush over and beat the shit out of the older man…but someone else had beaten him to it.

Masumi came running down to the couple and shoved Sam away from Yamato. Though she kept her tone down, her body language showed that she was very angry at Sam. Sam seemed to be trying to defend himself, which resulted in Masumi slapping him upside the head. She continued on with her angry speech, then folded her arms across her chest and turned to Yamato and said something to him. The blonde stood frozen for a moment, lowered his head, and nodded. Sam said something in reply, which caused Masumi to raise her voice.

"HE'S A JUST A BOY!" she shouted holding her arms up in rage. The blonde was trying to calm the angry woman down, and Taichi simply blinked in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Heads up!" Taichi turned and saw a ball coming his way. Taichi quickly hit the ball with his head and it, fortunately, was passed to Ringo who quickly started running towards the goal.

'_What the fuck?' _Taichi growled in his mind as he quickly started blocking a Tokyo player from Ringo. _'They started up again without me knowing!' _The light brown haired boy passed the ball back to Taichi, who missed it and was quickly stolen by the player he was blocking. The teams retreated their direction and were desperately trying to regain/keep the control over the ball. The player with the ball kicked it towards the goalie's net. Chikao jumped up to catch the ball, but had missed it by a mere few inches. Tokyo's side let out a roar of approval when the sign board showed 2-2. Coach Hosokawa asked for a time-out, which was granted. Before joining his team, Taichi looked back at the three people he had been watching before. Sam was gone and now it was Masumi talking to Yamato alone. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Yagami!" Coach Hosokawa barked. Taichi snapped out of his curiosity and ran back to the team. His mind was still wracking around to try and guess what had been happening between the three of them. His coach's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out, as he explained his new game plan, then looked straight at Taichi. Taichi had to know what was going on…"Are you listening to me?"

"Coach I gotta use the bathroom!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Now? We're in the middle of a game!"

"Yes now! I'm about to shit my pants!" Chikao, Ringo and a few other boys chuckled in amusement.

"Fine," Coach Hosokawa groaned at the bluntness. "But make it fast!" Taichi nodded and quickly ran off towards the entrance of the game area. He stopped at the edge of the field and looked for the older man that had disappeared. He spotted him just about to leave the game and so he quickly booked it over to him. Sam turned and was surprised to see the shorter boy pin him against the chain linked fence.

"Alright you little bastard!" Taichi hissed. "What the hell is going on with you and Yama?"

"You want the honest truth?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Or the simple truth?"

_"Both."_

"Alright, the simple truth: nothing. Nothing at all." Taichi blinked in confusion for a moment. "Now here's the honest truth: After he found out about your huge betrayal, he came to me looking for comfort. He wanted me to help him heal. Help him to erase everything that had to do with you. I told him that if we were together, it'd help. He told me that he'd do whatever it takes." The words cut Taichi's heart into pieces. He let go of the older man and stared at him.

"He…he really said that?" Taichi muttered. Sam smirked and nodded. Taichi dropped his gaze to the ground and balled his hands into fists in frustration with Yamato…and himself. Then his head shot up and he grabbed Sam by the shirt collar. "I don't care that your Yamato's band manager! I'm going to beat the shit out of you right now for ever touching him!"

"Taichi—"

"No! Shut up! You've abused your power over Yamato for too long Sam! I don't care if you think you can 'fix him' or what other bullshit you put in his mind! You won't ever touch Yamato again!" Taichi pulled his right fist back, ready to punch him on his face.

"I'm not his band manager anymore and we broke up!" Sam shouted out before the younger boy did anything to him. Taichi's rage quickly switched to confusion. He loosened his grip on the twenty-two year old's shirt and dropped his fist down. "I'm getting transferred to another country for my work."

"I thought managing Yamato's band was your job."

"Nah…it was more of a hobby. I have an actual job and they need more people in the area they're sending me to. That's why I came over today to this game; to tell Yamato that I was leaving and had already set up a new band manager for him."

"He's not a total pedo like you is he?"

"No. And if you're worried about them getting all over Yamato, don't worry _she's _straight."

"Oh…" Taichi and Sam looked at each other in silence. "What was going on between you, Masumi and Yamato then?"

"Masumi was telling me to stop acting like a pervert," Sam chuckled slightly. "She said to act like an adult for once and not fool around with a minor. And when I told her that it was Yamato who agreed to be with me, she freaked out and shouted how he was just a boy and that I was an older man.

"In any given case, age isn't a big deal in a relationship. But she knew that the way I was acting toward Yamato was completely different. She told me that it would be better, and less painful, if I were to find someone my own age. You can never argue with that woman…she always proves to be right." Taichi dropped his gaze down to the ground, relieved that the sister to the girl he had chewed out last week still seemed to be on his side. "Are you angry at Yamato for going with me for a while Taichi?"

"…a little, yeah," Taichi admitted. "And really hurt…"

"Have a taste of your own medicine," Sam smirked, though Taichi didn't see it. "Taichi…you'll forgive Yamato, and he'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you two love each other." Taichi felt shocked to hear Hikari's exact words come out of this older man. Sam nodded in defeat and started making his way to the exit. "Oi, Taichi!" Taichi looked back up at him. "When you two get back together, give Yamato a big sloppy kiss for me."

"In your dreams bastard," Taichi growled. Sam laughed and then disappeared from the game.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Thirty seconds left on the clock and the teams were still stuck on their earlier tie: 2-2. Taichi felt like his heart would soon explode from the heavy running and exhaustion he was feeling. None the less, he continued sprinting his way down from one end to the field, to the other with the ball in his control. He could hear the fans screaming at him with all their might and soul. Taichi concentrated everything on getting the ball into the goalie post. He dodged Tokyo players, left and right and continued on his quest to the end of the field. The goalie was left completely unprotected and Taichi easily saw about ten clear shots.

_'This is for Yama!' _Taichi shouted in his head as he drew his foot back and kicked the black and white ball with all this might. The ball went flying up into the air, past the goalie's finger tips, and crashed right into the net. The horn buzzed and at the same time, the Odaiba cheer section, exploded with excitement.

"Odaiba High School wins!" the announcer boomed to the people. Taichi ran back to his team mates and let out a cry of victory. Chikao pounced on Taichi and knocked the star athlete to the ground.

"Hey! Careful there!" Taichi laughed. "Your boyfriend is out there! He might get jealous!"

"Taichi you sick bastard!" Chikao laughed. "You just made us all champions!" Taichi grinned as he saw a couple of boys dump their water tank onto their coach.

After a quick meeting among the team, the winning team lined up to receive the trophy that was about to be presented to them. Taichi scanned the fans to see if he could find the familiar head of blonde. He saw his family cheering as loudly as ever for their son. Yuki and Muga were also in the crowd, but they were sitting by themselves near the top. Yamato's friends, and Taichi's old ones, were all grouped together and jumping up and down with excitement. Yamato was nowhere to be seen, which dampened Taichi's mood.

"What an exciting day for the Odaiba soccer team!" the announcer spoke into the mic. "I have here with me, the trophy that I will hand over to their coach and soccer captain." The audience applauded as Coach Hosokawa and Taichi stepped forward.

"YAGAMIIIII!" Taichi looked up to see Ryu waving a crutch in the air and whooping in excitement. Kasumi was clapping with just as much enthusiasm. Taichi's eyes widened when he saw Yamato sitting next to them. The blonde smiled sadly, then stood and started to walk down the steps. He was about to leave the game and Taichi started to panic. Right when Yamato reached the bottom step, Taichi snatched away the mic that had belonged once to the user.

"YAMATO! WAIT!" Taichi shouted into the mic. People cringed at the high frequency that shot out afterwards. The brunette quickly ran over to the bleachers and started climbing up the fence that separated the seats from the field. He swung himself over them and then jogged over to the blonde.

"Taichi?" Yamato gasped. "What are you—" Taichi held Yamato's face in his hands and pulled him forward into a deep, longing, kiss. Yamato tensed up, but then slid his arms around Taichi's waist. Taichi sucked Yamato's bottom lip gently before pulling back and looking at him.

"I'm sorry Yamato," Taichi said. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you like I did. You don't deserve that…you deserve better from me. Yama…if you…just give me another chance…" Yamato opened his mouth, then closed it again and dropped his gaze.

"Please Yamato," Taichi practically begged as he started to rub the blonde's cheek bone with his thumb. "I died when you ran away from me, and when I found out that you went with Sam." Yamato looked up at Taichi and was about to say something, but Taichi continued on. "But I understand why you did that…and hell, I think I even deserved it. But I don't know how much longer I can last like this Yama. Not having you with me…" Taichi swallowed and looked deep into the pool of sapphire that was waiting for him to continue.

"I love you, Yamato," Taichi finally said. Yamato's eyes widened in shock. "I love you; with all my heart and soul. I know now that I don't just want you to be with me…I _need _you. You are the one I want to be with the rest of my life. I'm not lying to you at all when I say that! You are the best thing that had ever happened to me and I just wish there was some way to—" Yamato clamped a hand over Taichi's mouth, ceasing him from talking. The blonde glared at the boy for a moment, then his face softened.

"Just kiss me already you big sap," Yamato smiled. Taichi grinned and did as he was told. The crowd around them cheered as the two boys shared their passion and desire with one another. The two boys pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you," Taichi muttered. He pulled the ring off of his finger and took Yamato's right hand. "If you will have me?"

"Yes," Yamato chuckled. The promise ring slipped back on to its rightful owner and caused even more cheering to erupt. Taichi kissed his boyfriend once again.

"I love you, Yamato."

"I love you too, Taichi."

* * *

_Aw shucks! That's such a cute ending! ...kind of makes me not want to post up the original ending I had for this story (which, I'm warining ahead of time, isn't very happy)._ :3

_As for Taichi's STD, I did a bit of reasearch on it and found it to kind of work for Taichi's case. Which means, Yuki "lied" *cough*actually-didn't-know*cough* about when she actually got HIV. It could have been the day before for all she knows. -_-;_

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! Reviews REALLY help me as an author and I know I say this so much, but I really do appreciate all of you who take the time to leave a little note for me to read saying what you thought of the chapters. :) Flames are no bueno...please don't flame._


	22. A Note From Psycho

_**NOTE:** Hello there friends! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you all left me. They have really helped me with this story and now I am very sad to see it over and done with. :) Just to let you all know: as a request, I'm planning on writing a one-shot that stars Ryu and Chikao. If you liked them, and want to see a little more of them then be sure to keep an eye out for them in the near future. :) _

_Now, with the reviews, there was a similar question in almost all of them. So instead of reply to each one individually, I decided to answer as a whole..._

_First off, Kasumi (Muga's ex) does not have HIV. I forgot to mention that before in the other chapter, but I had some people worrying over whether she had it or not. Don't worry, she doesn't. :)  
_

_Second off, no. Chapter 21 was NOT the ending to "Sweetest Poison." However, I know that there are quite a few of you out there who prefer happy endings, so if that's your case, then I suggest you don't continue on. Consider chapter 21 as the last chapter of this story. But, if you feel curious or even daring to read what I had planned as the original ending, then consider this as your ultimate warning._

_**WARNINGS: **The next chapter is the REAL ending to "Sweetest Poison." It is rather depressing and causes you to think a little. In it, you will see what happens to Muga, Yuki, Ringo, and Kasumi. There is swearing, slash and of course, a not so happy ending. If you do not wish to read it, you don't have to. I'm warning you all a head of time. You read at your own risk now.**  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tai, Matt, or any other character from Digimon. I do however own Muga, Chikao, Ryu, Ringo, Masumi, Kasumi, Yuki, Sam, Cookie, Coach Hosokawa and all the other made up characters in this story.**  
**_

_Thank you all so much once again!_


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22._

_December 8__th__-Two weeks later_

Taichi smiled contently as he held his boyfriend's hand from underneath the table. He and two other couples were all "hanging out" at their local pizza place. Ryu and Chikao had gone off to play a couple of arcade games while they waited for their pizza to arrive at the table. Kasumi was returning with a tray of drinks and curiously looked at Ringo, who was busily chewing on a tooth pick. She passed out the drinks to the appropriate owners, and continued to watch Ringo. The light brown haired boy finally took notice of the girl watching him.

"Why have you been chewing on tooth picks so much Ringo?" she asked, taking a seat next to Taichi and in front of Ringo.

"Well, it just sort of helps me I guess," he replied. "To take the urge to start smoking again."

"You actually quit?" Taichi asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah…figured it might help me not to run out of breath so fast," Ringo shrugged.

"Oh…well you look kind of silly," Taichi smiled.

"And you're an ass," Ringo shot back. Kasumi slightly glared at Taichi then quickly stood and walked off to the pick-up window. When she returned she had a toothpick in one of her hands. She sat down once again in front of Ringo and placed the small stick in her mouth.

"There," she stated matter-of-factly. "Now you won't be the only one looking silly." Ringo stared at the girl for a moment…then cracked a smile…and then started laughing. Kasumi joined Ringo in the laughter and the two started to discuss a variety of subjects. Taichi nudged Yamato and motioned to the two of them. The blonde nodded and squeezed the other boy's hand tighter. Soon, a worker came over with their extra-large pepperoni pizza and dropped it off for the group of teenagers that no longer were just "hanging out" but on a "group date."

"Pizza!" Ryu cheered as he hobbled over on his crutches to the table. Chikao pulled a chair out for the black haired boy and waited for him to sit down. Ryu blushed and took the seat that was offered. "You know, _I _should be the one doing that to you."

"Well right now you're a bit of a gimp," Chikao smiled as he took the seat next to him. Ryu stuck his tongue out, which Chikao simply leaned forward and took his tongue in his mouth.

"Down boy! Down!" Taichi teased as he hit a wad of napkins over the two boy's heads. "We're in public!"

"Look who's talking," Ryu scoffed. "Mr. 'Let-me-confess-my-love-to-Yamato-and-then-suck-his-face-off-in-front-of-all-of-my-fans.'"

"Hey! It was really cute and Yama liked it!" Taichi defended. He turned to look at his boyfriend. "Right Yama?"

"Whatever you say Taichi," Yamato said. Taichi smiled.

"In other words, 'Just shut up and eat your pizza,'" Kasumi giggled. Taichi then frowned as the rest of the table, including Yamato, broke out into laughter.

"I never really got to see this side of you Kasumi," Ringo chuckled.

"Yeah," Yamato added. "You seem much more…relaxed."

"I don't know…It feels easier talking to you guys," she said….looking right at the midfielder. "Have any of you heard from Muga?"

"Probably off hiding all the knives and guns he can find away from Yuki," Ryu muttered.

"What for?" Taichi asked.

"You don't know?" Ryu asked in surprise. The brunette shook his head, as did the rest of the table. "Oh…wow…I thought that everyone heard about what happened to her…"

"_Poison!" _the speakers from up above sang out. Ryu perked up and started jamming out to the song.

"Yea-a-ah!" he cheered. "It's my song!"

"Ryu," Ringo sighed. "What happened?"

"_Poison!" _the speakers continued. Ryu joined the next part of the song with a falsetto. _"You're my sweetest poison!"_

"Ryu!"

"Oh fine," Ryu huffed. "You're lucky that the next part of the song is in a different language that I don't know. Well, anyways, you know that she has HIV right?"

"Yeah, she's real upset about it too," Taichi nodded.

"Yeah, but she was dealing with it. She'd go to school, avoid sex, and all that jazz you know? Well, it wasn't until recently that she just suddenly snapped."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard that she couldn't take the pressure anymore and is looking for a quicker way out of her misery. I heard Ren say that she's been looking at guns and knives and she keeps muttering 'It will end soon. It will end soon.'"

"That's…really creepy," Kasumi shivered. "Wow, I didn't know someone could snap like that."

"But what does Muga have to do with any of this?" Yamato asked.

"He's kind of the only one who's been able to talk to her and actually have her listen," Ryu answered. "Not even her older sister can talk to her like Muga can." The group of teenagers sat quietly…until Ryu started singing aloud to the chorus of the song.

"_**See the fallen angels pray!  
(For my sweetest poison!)  
I can take these tears away!**_

_**(You're my sweetest poison!)  
I crash and I burn and I freeze in hell!  
(For your poison!)  
And I live in my life,  
In the dark of your spell!  
(You're my sweetest poison!)"**_

"Who would have thought that one night full of bliss could totally ruin your life," Chikao muttered sadly as he watched his boyfriend make up the lyrics to the song.

"I actually kind of feel bad for Yuki," Taichi sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"You guys did have sex with one another," Yamato brought up. "It's only natural that you would have _some _feelings for her."

"Maybe," Taichi said, and took Yamato's face in his hands. "But they are _nothing _compared to the feelings I have for you." Yamato smiled and kissed the brunette gently. Once the two pulled away, Taichi grinned happily at his boyfriend, then turned his attention to the window. He stared curiously at it for a long time.

"What is it Taichi?" Yamato asked, looking at his direction.

"Uh…well…" he muttered. "Call it crazy but…I think someone was staring at us through the window."

"Really?"

"Yeah…a flash of blonde vanished from there or something."

"…no more scary movies for you." Taichi laughed and then turned his attention to the pizza slice that had been calling his name for the past fifteen minutes.

The six teenagers ate the pizza and happily chatted amongst themselves. Once most of them had finished their slices, they decided to go and play a few games before they left. Yamato and Taichi stayed at the table, because the soccer captain was finishing off his fourth piece. Yamato pulled out his phone and then sighed irritably.

"Shit, this place doesn't give me any cell phone reception," he grumbled. "Who knows if my dad called me while I was here." The blonde stood up.

"Where are you going?" Taichi asked.

"I'm just gonna step outside for a moment to see if I get any service," the blonde answered.

"Well take your jacket, it's starting to get cold out there."

"Yes sir," Yamato chuckled as he grabbed his jacket and then made his way to the exit. Taichi munch on the crust of his pizza and he watched his boyfriend fiddle around with his phone. Yamato was punching some numbers into his phone, when suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and he vanished from the view of the window.

"Yamato!" Taichi choked as he jumped up and ran to the door. He stepped outside to the nippy December air and slipped on a patch of ice. He grunted in pain, but quickly stood and started searching frantically for his boyfriend. "Yama! Yama, where are you!" The brunette ran down one side of the street and saw nothing. He turned and ran the other way. Finally, he came upon an alley way and stopped suddenly.

Muga had a hand over Yamato's mouth and his other arm was wrapped around his neck. The blonde had fear in his eyes and so did the other boy.

"MUGA!" Taichi snarled. He sprang forward and pulled Yamato away from Muga's grasp. He punched the other boy on the jaw. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Shush Taichi!" Muga hissed.

"Why? So no one catches you?" He was about hit him again, but the dark haired boy seized his hand and wrestled with him. Muga threw a few kicks and punches, and Taichi returned each blow. The soccer forward grabbed Muga by the shoulders and slammed him against the brick wall. He was about to punch him once again before—

"Taichi!" Taichi snapped his head to the direction where Yamato shouted his name and froze. Yuki was there, holding a gun to Yamato's throat. Her eyes were hard and cold as her finger gently tapped the trigger. She was staring right at Muga and Taichi.

"Yuki…" Taichi gasped. "What are you—"

"You thought you were going to try and redeem yourself Muga?" Yuki hissed at the soccer defender. "By trying to save Yamato?"

"Killing him is not the answer Yuki," Muga said, taking a step forward. Yuki shoved the gun harder against Yamato's throat, and Taichi stopped Muga from moving forward anymore.

"What the hell are you doing Yuki?" Taichi asked. Her cold eyes soon turned into some that looked hopeless and lost. Her hold on the gun also loosened.

"I love you Taichi," she started. "I've always loved you…and I need you to be with me. I thought that once the fight during the park blew over that you would understand how much you needed me too." She turned angry again and pressed the gun tighter against the male blonde's throat. "But you ran off and confessed your love to this…this _faggot_ here instead! I couldn't believe that after all we had been through, you still wanted him instead of me!"

"Yuki," Taichi tried to explain.

"You belong with _me _Taichi!"

"Yuki, please, I—"

"_Me!_"

"Yuki just calm—" Muga raced forward in attempt to get some control over Yuki. Instead, she turned the gun on him and shot him. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. He laid still after that. Taichi turned to Yuki in horror.

"Is _this _sort of actionworthy enough to have your attention? With a gun?" she spat, returning the gun to Yamato's throat.

"You…just killed Muga!" Taichi shouted.

"Like I give a fuck about him…" Yamato let out a small whimper and he looked at his boyfriend. "Aw…is little Yamy scared? Don't worry…" She cocked the gun once again. "It will end soon…"

Taichi felt so lost. If he made any sort of move to get Yamato out of there, he risked having Yuki shot him. If he stayed put however, Yuki would shoot him. It felt like a lose-lose situation. Yamato's eyes locked on to Taichi's.

'_I don't know what to do Yama!' _Taichi screamed at him.

'_It's gonna be ok Taichi,' _Yamato replied silently.

"Yuki…please…just…" Taichi groaned in frustration and dropped his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he nearly jumped to see Muga slowly inching his way towards the two blondes. The dark haired boy then laid still, glared at Taichi, silently telling him not to give him away, and then continued to slowly…ever so slowly, inch his way over. Taichi understood his plan.

"You…didn't go crazy just because you had HIV," Taichi muttered. "You went crazy…because I didn't pick you."

"But you will pick me," Yuki sniffed. "I just need to get rid of your distraction."

"No…no Yuki," Taichi shook his head, as he watched Muga play dead once again. "There's no need for that."

"Huh?" Taichi sighed as he continued on with his distraction. He slowly, and carefully, started walking closer to her.

"I realize now that…you were really the only one for me. You're sweet, and caring, and sexy, and you know how to make me feel good." While Yuki started to grin with triumph, Yamato stared at his boyfriend in utter confusion. After following Taichi's gaze, the male blonde understood the plan. "I was such an idiot to ever even _wasted _my time on…on this guy! I mean, seriously…I don't think it would have ever worked out." He was now just a few feet away from her.

"I'm so happy to hear that come from your mouth Taichi," Yuki smiled. Her venomous eyes tore away from Taichi and went back to Yamato. "Now, to get rid of you who made our happiness a living hell!"

"Yuki, don't waste your time on him," Taichi laughed. Muga was now simply a leap away from Yuki. "He's not worth the trouble. Why not just let him go so we can start being happy." The crazy blonde thought for a moment.

"That sounds like a good idea Taichi," she smiled, slightly lowering the gun. Taichi sighed inwardly as the death stick moved away from his boyfriend's precious neck. As soon as it was lowered however, it was quickly back up pressed against his throat. "But why risk having him ruin our lives again? I say, kill him now and save the misery." Her finger started pulling the trigger.

At last, Muga leapt up and grabbed the hand that held the gun against Yamato's throat. Taichi quickly pulled Yamato away and held him tightly against him. Yuki screamed in anger as she fought furiously for control of the gun. She clawed Muga's face with her finger nails and tried desperately to pull her hand away. Muga gave Taichi a: "Why-the-hell-aren't-you-running?" look. Taichi started leading Yamato away from the fight. Yuki hit Muga hard in the gut and took aim at Yamato.

"I'm going to kill you, bastard!" she screamed in her craze. Taichi immediately threw Yamato behind him and faced Yuki with anger in his—

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"TAICHI!" Pain exploded from his chest as he clutched his chest and staggered back a few feet. Tears started to blur his vision and he felt something warm trickle down his hands. He pulled away his right hand and inspected it. Blood stained his hand. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but instead fell to his knees in pain. Yamato followed and held Taichi tightly against him. "Oh no… No! No! No! No! No!"

"Taichi…" Yuki gasped. Taichi looked up to see Yuki hold the gun against her temple.

"Yuki! No!" Taichi shouted, but it was drowned out by the blast of the gun. The blonde fell to the ground, immediately dead. Muga stared in horror at the dead corpse and then at his injured friend. Taichi gasped in pain and held his chest tighter, hoping the pressure would relieve the pain. "_Fuck, _it hurts!"

"It's ok Taichi," Yamato whispered, slowly allowing Taichi to lean himself against his own body. "You're…y-you're gonna be ok!"

"Holy shit!" someone gasped. Taichi saw a group of people starting to form at the entrance of the alley. Among them, was the rest of their group from the pizza place.

"What happened?"

"Is she dead?"

"What happened to that boy over there?"

"Is he dead?"

"Don't just stand there!" Muga snapped at the crowd. "Somebody call an ambulance or something! He's going to die unless somebody does something!" Upon hearing the word "die," Yamato held Taichi closer to him.

"I'll call right away!" a man shouted out. The rest of the group started running about in trying to find ways to either help, or disappear from the gruesome scene they had witnessed.

Kasumi had buried her face in Ringo's shoulder and was crying softly. Ringo held her tightly and stared at the dead blonde on the ground. Chikao held Ryu's hand tightly, and Ryu was staring at Taichi. The black haired boy glared at Muga.

"This is your fault!" he snarled. "If it weren't for _you, _then none of this would have happened!"

"Ryu," Taichi grunted.

"How could you have done this to your own _friend!_ Are you really that against homosexuals that you are willing to shoot at them? Well go ahead and take a shot at me then Muga! Because I'm in love with Chikao and I'd die for him any day!"

"Ryu! Shut up!" Taichi hissed. The group looked down at Taichi. "Muga…saved Yama…Yuki was going…to kill him!" Ryu opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Oh…" he muttered. He looked back at Muga. "Then why the fuck weren't you shot at?"

"Yuki did shoot at me. But she missed. She has terrible aim."

"Come on guys," Ringo said. "We need to try and find things to help them out!" The rest of the gang nodded and quickly ran out of sight. Soon, it was just a Taichi, Yamato and Muga in the alley way. Muga stared at the suffering soccer captain.

"I'm…sorry…Taichi," the dark haired boy muttered. "I…I should have been a better friend to you. And Yamato…I'm sorry for treating you like the way I did. You didn't deserve any of that…" Muga then added more quietly to himself, "…and neither did my father…"

"Apology…accepted," Taichi panted.

"Same here," Yamato half smiled, but it quickly fell when Taichi let out a gasp of pain. Muga flinched and looked over at the man who offered to call the ambulance.

"You! How long until they get here?" he called and then left the two alone. Taichi held Yamato's hand.

"Some date…huh?" he chuckled, which resulted in a sharp pain.

"Don't talk you idiot," Yamato muttered and kissed Taichi on the head. "Shit you're bleeding a lot…"

"It's…just…a flesh wound," Taichi offered. "Where…am I bleeding?"

"She shot you…twice on your left side," Yamato muttered. "And once near your heart…" The blonde place a hand over the bullet hole that was closer to Taichi's heart. Taichi placed his hand on top of his boyfriend's hand. His touch felt so warm compared to how he felt.

"It's…c-cold…" The brunette was starting to find it harder and harder to breath.

"Hang it there Taichi! You can make it! Just hold on a little longer."

"…M-m…sl-l-leepy…"

"Don't fall asleep Taichi! Don't you dare! You can't…you can't leave me!" Taichi smiled weakly at the blonde and nuzzled closer to him. Yamato stroked his hair with his free hand and held the injured boy tightly against him. "Please God…don't take Taichi from me…not yet…Please, please, please…" Taichi felt warm drops of water fall on his face as Yamato continued praying, and begging, to God to spare his boyfriend's life.

The pain in Taichi's body was starting to slip away from him. His eyes were drooping slightly and he felt like sleeping more than ever at that moment. He must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, because he soon felt Yamato shaking him. He opened his eyes again and it took him a moment to register that Yamato was shouting at him not to fall asleep. In the distance, he heard the siren of an ambulance.

"The ambulance is coming!" Taichi heard Muga shout out.

"Did you hear that Taichi?" Yamato smiled. "They're coming! You're going to be ok!" Taichi blinked at Yamato as the sirens got louder. He turned his head slightly and saw the ambulance pulling up to them.

Taichi knew that there was a good chance that if he submitted to his exhaustion, he could die. And he also knew that there was a good chance that he could simply just be slipping into unconsciousness from all the blood he was losing. Taichi started to wonder certain things. Like, why did this have to happen now? Now that he and Yamato were so happy? What if Yuki hadn't gone crazy and simply left them alone. What could have become of them? Suddenly, Mr. Saxton's words echoed loudly in his mind…

"_If he dies, the fantasy lives. If he lives, the fantasy dies." _Taichi blinked, understandingly.

"Yamato…" Taichi whispered. He looked up at the blonde. The blonde's eyes were red and filled with tears and his cheeks had some smears of blood on them. Despite all of that however, Taichi smiled at his face that looked like that of an angel's. He lifted his hand up and pulled the angel's face to his. He kissed the warm lips and gently stroked his tongue against the bottom lip. The other deepened the kiss and then reluctantly pulled away. Taichi smiled at his love. "…I love you."

"…I love you too, Taichi," Yamato choked out. Taichi smiled at him. The chattering of the paramedics seemed so distant and faint. Yamato was shouting at Taichi to stay with him. Taichi smiled up at the love of his life. He knew he should fear over the chance of losing his life, but right now…he felt content. As long as Yamato was alive and well…he didn't mind the gamble over his life.

'_After all,' _Taichi thought, as Yamato kissed him on the forehead. _'Yamato is like a poison…but one that I don't mind dying to.' _ Taichi finally decided to give in to his fatigue and slowly closed his eyes.

"TAICHI!"

'_He's my sweetest poison.'_

_**END.**  
_

* * *

_Does Tai die in the end? Or simply slip into a comma because of blood loss? ...You as a reader can decide._

_And with this chapter, comes the real end to "Sweetest Poison." Thank you to all of you who read this story to the end. I greatly appreciate your support and encouragement. :)_

_Until next time! *Blows kiss* Goodnight everybody!  
_


End file.
